Mi Pequeña Emma
by Laura Brooks
Summary: Un deseo formulado en la más terrible soledad traerá una consecuencia inesperada. La pequeña Emma Swan, de 5 cinco años, aterriza en Storybrooke. Pero solo una persona es capaz de comprender realmente lo que la niña necesita, que alguien la quiera tal y como es. (Y esa no es otra que Regina) SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Me echabais de menos? Probablemente no, pero yo a vosotros sí. Así que aquí tenéis otra historia. **

**Para los que no lo sepáis, vengo de terminar mi primer fic "Persuasión" y, como mis musas le han cogido manía a mi carrera, han decidido darme un bombardeo de ideas cuando más tengo que estudiar. Así que he tardado como dos minutos en terminar una historia y poner otra. **

**Como dice mucha gente, es verdad y lo reconozco, OUAT y sus personajes no me pertenecen, no porque yo no quiera, sino porque... la verdad, no sé por qué, porque la vida es injusta supongo. **

**Espero que os guste :) Es distinto al otro en forma y contenido, pero la prota absoluta vuelve a ser Regina, de hecho aquí es ella la narradora. Así que, nada, poneros cómodos y os dejo con Regina para que os cuente su nueva aventura ;)**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Las noches eran distintas desde que Henry ya no vivía conmigo. Más frías, más largas, más solitarias. No habían tenido suficiente, nunca sería suficiente. No sé por qué me esforcé alguna vez en ser distinta cuando sabía, en el fondo, que nada cambiaría, que no habría nada que pudiera hacer para borrar de sus memorias mis maldades, igual que yo nunca podría olvidar el sufrimiento que me causaron, queriendo o no.

Hubo un día en el que fui una joven soñadora. Hubo un día en el que fui una reina. Incluso hubo un día en el que fui temida en mundos enteros. Pero todo aquello quedaba ya tan lejano, aplastado por el doloroso peso del presente, que ni siquiera parecía haber existido.

Si tan solo el crepitar de la casa vacía no fuera tan atronador, si tan solo hubiera una respiración a mi lado recordándome que no estoy sola en este mundo, quizás el sufrimiento sería más soportable. Pero mi pequeño Henry me había abandonado por su madre biológica y todos los demás… bueno los demás no importaban, porque nadie podría quererme sabiendo lo que había hecho.

Sería mejor resignarme, no había nacido para ser amada, por más que mi corazón anhelara el cálido consuelo de otro ser humano; por más que clamara por una sonrisa, por un aliento, por una caricia. Nada de aquello se me había concedido y desearlo solo lograría que mis pérdidas dolieran más y más.

Vivir en soledad, aceptar, como hice una vez que la oscuridad era todo lo que tenía era más fácil, tenía que serlo. La gente piensa que la maldad es fácil de sobrellevar. Si supieran que elegí la rabia porque era mejor que no sentir absolutamente nada. Porque era más fácil sentir ira que sentirme completamente vacía, al menos de esa manera seguía recordando que vivía, a mi pesar.

Era irónico porque había sobrevivido a palizas y torturas de mi madre; a las violaciones de mi marido; a los embistes de la oscuridad; a guerras y peleas de brujas. Pero el silencio de aquella noche me estaba matando.

Me asfixiaba en mi solitario encierro, así que tomé un abrigo y salí a la calle sabiendo que la noche sería mi aliada, resguardándome de miradas indiscretas. Escondida en la oscuridad, como había pasado toda mi vida. Tan solo las estrellas iluminaban el cielo, llenándolo de pequeños destellos luminosos.

Si yo no perteneciera al absorbente mundo de los villanos, si la oscuridad no me hubiera reclamado y mi inocencia me concediera la gracia de una estrella, desearía un alivio, por breve que fuera, para mi soledad. Dudaba que nadie fuera a escuchar mis ruegos, pero el deseo me abandonó antes de que pudiera decirme que era un sin sentido.

Hubo un resplandor seguido del conocido aroma dulzón de la magia blanca. Seguí su rastro, inquieta por lo que los incompetentes de los Encantadores o las hadas pudieran estar haciendo, cuando escuché unos leves sollozos. Me quedé inmóvil, casi aterrada, al encontrarme con una pequeña niña tirada en el suelo, que hacía evidentes esfuerzos por no ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente.

\- Cielo, ¿estás bien?- Le dije acercándome lentamente.

La niña me miró y yo conocía aquella expresión desconfiada, propia de un animal que ha sido herido demasiadas veces y no sabe si puede confiar en quien se le acerca. Me arrodillé y sonreí tratando de parecer lo más amigable posible.

\- ¿Te has perdido?

Ella asintió mientras dos gruesas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas dejando un dibujo marrón en su carita. Tenía que haberse caído al barro y me di cuenta entonces de que estaba temblando.

\- Cielo, hace mucho frío aquí y estás mojada. Ven conmigo y te ayudaré a calentarte. Luego buscaremos a tus padres.

\- No tengo padres. – Fue la primera vez que escuché su voz, ahogada por las lágrimas, pero con cariz más maduro del que esperaba encontrar en una niña de su edad.

\- Lo solucionaremos todo cuando estés calentita. Ven conmigo.

Me costó cinco minutos más arrodillada de mala manera en el suelo antes de que se decidiera a darme la mano. En cuanto la hizo, la guié a mi mansión sin pasar por alto la expresión asombrada de su adorable carita cuando entró en el amplio salón y la llevé a un espacioso baño. Era el que solía usar Henry cuando era más pequeño y todavía tenía muchos de sus juguetes.

Llené la bañera con agua caliente y una buena dosis de espuma mientras le quitaba la ropa sucia a la pequeña y la metía. Ella no hablaba, apenas me miraba. No sabía qué pensar. Quizás sabía quién era yo y me temía. El pensamiento de inspirarle miedo a una niña tan indefensa me produjo una punzada de dolor.

\- Me llamo Regina, por cierto.

Sus enormes ojos azules ocupaban buena parte de su pálido rostro y el pelo rubio, ahora mojado, caía en bucles por sus hombros. Había juguetes a su alrededor, pero ella se limitaba a mirarlos sin atreverse a tocarlos.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

\- Si te lo digo llamarás a los señores malos. – Podía notar el miedo en su voz.

\- No llamaré a nadie malo.

\- Me vas a devolver.

\- Bueno, tendrás que volver a tu casa. – Respondí sin saber qué decir.

\- No tengo casa. Los que me han acogido ahora son malos. Me encierran en un armario y le tengo miedo a la oscuridad.

Yo había sido una Reina Malvada y aún así torturar a aquella preciosa niña me parecía terrible.

\- Pequeña, te prometo que no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño, pero tengo que saber tu nombre. – Me miró, valorando mis palabras supongo.

\- Emma Swan.

Caí de rodillas a su lado. Era cierto que sus rasgos eran algo familiares, ¿pero Emma? ¿Cómo había sido posible? ¿Se habría hechizado a sí misma?

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- Cinco. Voy a cumplir seis en unos días.

Me levanté tratando de analizar las posibilidades.

\- Espérame aquí un momento, Emma. Voy a… prepararte algo de ropa. Vengo enseguida.

Una vez, fuera del baño, cogí mi teléfono móvil y llamé al número que tenía grabado como "Maldita Swan".

\- ¿Regina?- Me contestó una voz somnolienta. - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Señorita Swan, ¿Está bien?

\- Perfectamente, hasta que me has despertado. ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- Yo… - Valoré mis opciones. Emma Swan podía ser esa Emma Swan, pero ahora mismo era una niña asustada que no necesitaba estar envuelta en problemas mágicos. Y estaba claro que la auténtica Emma Swan seguía en su edad normal, así que nadie la echaría d menos aunque lo dejaran para la mañana siguiente. – No. Perdona, me he equivocado de número. Buenas noches.

Apagué el móvil, cogí un antiguo pijama de Henry adornado con ositos y volví con la pequeña Emma que seguía en la misma posición en la que la había dejado.

\- Bueno, vamos a sacarte de esa bañera antes de que te conviertas en una pasita.

Cogí una enorme toalla morada y la envolví con ella para que no se enfriara. Emma no hablaba, apenas me miraba, simplemente hacía todo lo que pedía sin protestar. Levantó los brazos y las piernas cuando se lo pedí, se dio la vuelta y permaneció callada. Tan solo detecté un cambio en su expresión cuando me vio coger un cepillo y un secador.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Me dijo con su trémula vocecita.

\- Voy a secarte el pelo. No puedes ir a dormir con el cabello tan mojado.

\- Nadie se había preocupado por eso antes.

Me extrañé por sus palabras. Era cierto que estaba bastante sucia y el cabello tenía algunos enredos espantosos, pero había supuesto que todo se debía a la caída en el barro.

\- Bueno, pues yo me preocupo.

Sonreí ante el leve brillo de sus ojos. El pelo de Emma siempre me había parecido precioso, tan luminoso, como hebras de oro que caían en cascada por sus hombros. No es que yo la mirara demasiado, pero eran cosas que se veían a simple vista. La pequeña Emma lo tendría igual de no estar tan descuidado.

Para cuando terminé su abundante cabellera estaba recogida en una sencilla trenza y la niña me miraba asombrada.

\- Vamos a dormir.

La tomé en brazos, sorprendiéndome, de nuevo, por lo ligera que era a pesar de su edad. Cuando escuché un rugido. Emma me miró avergonzada, el miedo pintado en su mirada.

\- Perdón, perdón. – Gritó.

\- En todo caso, tendría que pedirte perdón yo. No se me ha ocurrido preguntarte si tenías hambre. Vamos a la cocina.

\- No hace falta. Puedo aguantar.

\- No, Emma. Si tienes hambre, me lo tienes que decir, ¿vale? No me voy a enfadar.

Senté a la niña en una de las sillas de mi mesa de cocina mientras preparaba un chocolate caliente. De pronto, me olvidé de que la niña que tenía a mis espaldas era Emma Swan, la misma que me lo había arrebatado todo; de que la magia estaría envuelta y de que se avecinaban días de problemas tratando de averiguar cómo devolver a la pequeña Emma a su tiempo; y me vi transportada a los días en los que era simplemente Regina, simplemente la madre de Henry, sin más preocupaciones que hacerle un chocolate caliente perfecto para ahuyentar las pesadillas.

Guiada por la costumbre, puse nata montada y el toque de canela que Henry me pedía siempre con insistencia, aunque personalmente lo encontraba demasiado dulce.

\- ¿Qué es eso marrón?- Me preguntó.

\- Canela. ¿No te gusta el chocolate con canela?

\- No lo sé, nunca lo he probado. – Sonreí recordando todas las veces en las que había visto a Emma Swan, la otra Emma Swan, bebiéndolo.

\- Pruébalo. Tengo el presentimiento de que te gustará.

Los ojos de la pequeña Emma se desorbitaron tras el primer trago.

\- Está muy bueno.

Era imposible no sonreír viendo cómo la nata formaba un bigote dibujado sobre sus labios. Para cuando terminó de beber y limpié los restos de chocolate de su cara, la pobre niña se caía de sueño.

No tenía ninguna habitación preparada y, por alguna razón, que durmiera en la habitación de Henry no me parecía del todo bien. Así que la acosté a mi lado en la enorme cama que disfrutaba en soledad cada noche.

\- Regina – Me dijo cuando el sueño comenzaba a vencerla- ¿Me vas a devolver?

\- Shh, duerme. Ya nos preocuparemos por eso mañana.

\- Me gustaría quedarme contigo. – Susurró antes de caer dormida.

Abrazada a la pequeña figura de Emma, escuchando su acompasada respiración disturbando a mi conocido silencio, me pregunté si, de alguna enrevesada manera, se habría cumplido mi deseo.

**Gracias por leer :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! Lo primero y muy Importante: VOTAD! ****brackets/TV+Couples+March+Madness+2015**

**No sé por qué, no sé poner bien la dirección, pero, por si no sale bien, es en la página de zimbio (o sea, zimbio entre tres w y un punto com, luego barra lateral) y se le añade a partir de "brackets..." buscadlo en facebook (soy muy mala con las tecnologías)**

**Es la votación esa de pareja del año y Swanqueen está en semifinales y perdiendo O.O, NO podemos permitir que habiendo llegado tan lejos, perdamos ahora. Intento no ser competitiva, pero esto es personal. Así que votad! y extender la votación!**

**En otro ámbito de cosas (espero que hayáis votado), ¿recordáis la historia sobre el SwanQueen de mis cisnes? Pues traigo noticias frescas. Ya sé qué hizo Emma para que Regina la dejara y se lanzara en alas del primer y único macho que encontró, o sea, Robin. Lo he descubierto hoy al ver un cisne adolescente o pequeñi... mmm... no sé tanto de cisnes, pero el plumaje era gris así que no era del todo adulto, pero era demasiado grande como para ser polluelo, así que era una cosa intermedia. Claro, todo cuadra, es Henry. O sea, que el cisne Emma tuvo un hijo secreto (no sabemos todavía si fue antes o después de emparejarse con el cisne Regina) y, al volver el hijo pródigo y enterarse Regina, se enfadó y, despechada, se fue con Robin. Esperemos que se arreglen pronto, os iré informando. **

**Me falta darle las GRACIAS todos los que habéis comentado, añadido como fav o dado al follower y todo todísimo :). En condiciones normales os contestaría uno por uno, pero hoy me he pasado doce horas en el hospital y estoy agotada (pero tenía que dejar capi para poneros lo de la votación de swanqueen) Así que disculparme que hoy no os dé las gracias más personalmente, pero sabed que os lo agradezco mucho, de verdad. Me alegra el día levantarme y recibir mails con reviews :D**

**Espero que os guste :)**

**CAPITULO 2**

El olor a tortitas volvía a inundar la cocina. Era reconfortante que la casa volviera a sentirse viva, llenándose de aromas, sonidos. No me gustaba cocinar solo para mí, no le encontraba el sentido. Pero, cuando aquella mañana me había despertado con la pequeña Emma a mi lado, recordándome que la noche pasada no había estado soñando, salí de la cama decidida a desempolvar mi talento culinario.

Había algo que tenían en común la Emma pequeña y la mayor: las dos acudían al olor de la comida recién hecha. Mi pequeña Emma apareció en la puerta de la cocina, asomando con temor la cabeza.

\- Pasa y siéntate, Emma. He hecho tortitas.

La niña me hizo caso. Esta Emma era más obediente que la mayor. Puse un plato de tortitas de manzana frente a ella y otro para mí mientras me sentaba a su lado.

\- ¿Las has hecho tú? – Preguntó sorprendida.

\- Pues claro.

La observé mientras tomaba el primer bocado. Siempre he sabido que cocinaba bien, pero la mirada de Emma y su manera de lanzarse sobre el plato tras probarlas fue más de lo que esperaba.

\- Tranquila, cielo, no te las van a quitar.

\- Están muy buenas.

\- Gracias.

Era fácil olvidar que aquella pequeña niña, de apariencia frágil e inocente, era la misma Emma Swan que debía odiar.

\- ¿Vas a devolverme ya? – Se me partió el corazón al escuchar su trémula vocecilla.

Una parte de mí, quería poder asegurarle a la niña que iba a cuidarla, igual que hice con Henry. Había algo que, sin que ella lo supiera, nos unía. Las dos estábamos solas, habíamos sufrido y desconfiábamos de los demás. Si hubiera sido simplemente una niña perdida, si la huella de la magia no estuviera claramente impresa, hubiera podido crearme la ilusión de haber encontrado a alguien que aliviara el vació que se había incrustado en mi pecho.

Pero era Emma Swan, la misma Emma Swan que había nacido para destruirme, la misma que ahora vivía como una adulta y que, por tanto, debería volver a su tiempo tarde o temprano.

Qué podía contestarle, por tanto. Si aprendí algo con Henry y el asunto de la maldición es que los niños son más fuertes de lo que parecen y mucho más inteligentes de lo que los adultos les damos crédito.

\- Emma, no sé si sabes cómo has llegado hasta aquí, pero este es un lugar muy especial. Aquí todavía existe la magia.

\- ¿Magia? La magia no existe.

\- Te puedo asegurar que sí. Aquí, al menos, sí. Sé que es un poco complicado porque no me conoces, pero te pido que confíes en mí. No voy a mentirte. No sé cuánto tiempo estarás aquí, porque este no es exactamente tu lugar, ¿lo entiendes? Pero te prometo que mientras estés aquí, cuidaré de ti… si quieres.

La pequeña Emma me miró muy seriamente, valorándome con la mirada. Eso sí que lo conocía, era la misma expresión que ponía su homónima mayor cuando estaba descifrando las mentiras.

\- Te creo, Regina. Y lo entiendo. Pero está bien, me quedaré el tiempo que pueda.

Me sorprendió la rapidez con la que lo había aceptado todo y me pregunté si acaso ella sabía algo más de lo que me contaba, si había sido ella la que había usado su magia para transportarse o algo por el estilo. Pero era imposible, era demasiado pequeña y en el mundo exterior no existía la magia. Así que deseché la idea rápidamente.

\- Dentro de un rato van a venir dos personas que quiero que conozcas, Emma. Después de hablar con ellos iremos a comprarte algo de ropa.

No sé exactamente qué pasó a continuación. Recuerdo que comencé a arreglar la cocina y la pequeña Emma se empeñó en ayudarme, obsesionada con no ser una carga, pero demasiado débil como para poder cargar con los platos.

\- Emma, cielo, de verdad que no hace falta. – Tuve que agarrarme al mármol para no saltarle encima cada vez que sus pequeñas manos temblaban con el plato.

\- No. Yo te ayudo, Regina. Puedo hacerlo, ay verás. No te voy a molestar.

\- No eres una molestia, Emma.

\- No lo voy a ser, porque te voy a ayudar. Mira, puedo fregar también. Me enseñaron en una casa en la que estuve.

Lo peor era que estaba tan entusiasmada con la idea de ayudarme a limpiar que tampoco podía encontrar las fuerzas para negárselo. Así que me arrodillé para quedar a su altura y tomar el plato de sus manos.

\- Te agradezco mucho que quieras ayudarme, Emma. Pero, ¿qué te parece si yo me encargo de los platos y tú…em… barres?- Fue la tarea menos peligrosa en la que pude pensar.- Y lo hacemos entre las dos.

\- Vale.- Debía de ser la primera niña que se emocionaba por recibir la tarea de barrer.

El pequeño terremoto rubio corrió hasta encontrar una escoba de mango corto, que tenía para Henry, y un recogedor. Era gracioso, porque en realidad Henry también pasó por la época en la que se moría por estar conmigo y ayudarme, aquella fue la razón por la que compré la escoba, pero nunca había llegado a utilizarla. Emma fue la que hizo los honores de estrenarla.

Movida por un extraño capricho, puse una pista de tres horas y media con las canciones de los clásicos Disney. Emma movía la pequeña escoba al ritmo de "silbando al trabajar" mientras yo me preguntaba qué clase de criatura idiota tendría la gran ocurrencia de poner a una panda de animales pulgosos a lavar los platos. Al menos, tuvo la decencia de decirle al ciervo que usara el agua y no la lengua para lavar.

\- Regina, ya he terminado de barrer el suelo. ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora?

Miré a Emma, al suelo y al resto de mi inmaculada cocina antes de que llegara a mi mente la que fuera, probablemente, la mejor idea que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

\- Tengo una gran tarea que encomendarte, Emma. – Sus ojos se iluminaron.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Necesito que me ayudes con una cosa.

\- Sí, sí, lo que sea. Yo te ayudo.

\- Necesito que bailes conmigo, ¿lo harás?

"Yo quiero ser hombre como tú" sonaba entonces, llenando mi cocina de un ritmo latino cantado por la voz del inigualable rey Louie.

Le ofrecí mis manos a Emma y ella no tardó en darme las suyas. Cogiéndola por el torso, la subí a la isla de mi cocina haciendo que su cabeza quedara por encima de mí, moviéndome con ella al ritmo de la música.

Creo que fue la primera vez que la escuché reír sin restricciones, como cualquier niño debería hacer. Así, sonriendo despreocupadamente, no era la madre bilógica que se había llevado a mi hijo, sino simplemente mi pequeña Emma.

El tiempo se pasó tan rápido que, para cuando terminaron las canciones de la película de Hércules, casi había llegado la hora en la que vendrían las visitas.

\- Es hora de arreglarse. Venga cielo, vamos a vestirte.

No recordaba lo agradable que es que alguien confíe en ti y saber que te has ganado esa confianza y que, realmente, la mereces. Así es cómo me sentí cuando Emma tomó mi mano con despreocupación y se dejó guiar por la casa hasta el cuarto de Henry donde guardaba algo de ropa de cuando era más pequeño.

\- ¿De quién es esta habitación?- Preguntó mirando los juguetes.

\- De mi hijo Henry. – Emma me lanzó una mirada llena de dolor.

\- Tienes un hijo. – Su voz volvía ser el murmullo que había conocido. - ¿Y dónde está?

\- Con su madre biológica. Yo lo adopté cuando era pequeño, pero encontró a su madre y, bueno, prefiere vivir con ella.

No supe exactamente cómo leer el brillo y la sorpresa en los enormes ojos verdes de Emma.

\- ¿Lo adoptaste?

\- Sí.

\- Yo nunca te dejaría Regina, tienes que ser la mejor mamá del mundo.

Y, por algún extraño motivo, que esas palabras salieran de la otra madre de Henry fue más conmovedor de lo que me atrevería admitir.

Tras vestirla con unos vaqueros de Henry y una de sus camisas de dinosaurios, bajamos las escaleras para volver a bailar en el salón. Aquella niña era un auténtico terremoto de energía cuando perdía la vergüenza.

Cuando el timbre sonó anunciando que teníamos visitantes, casi había olvidado lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Emma corrió a esconderse detrás de mí en cuento escuchó el persistente sonido de la puerta. Recibir a Henry y a la Señorita Swan con una niña pegada a mis faldas fue toda una conmoción para mis invitados, quienes miraron alternativamente a la niña y a mí con las mandíbulas prácticamente desencajadas.

\- Henry, me alegro tanto de verte.

Sentí a la pequeña Emma tensándose detrás de mí mientras me dirigía a Henry, no me pasaron desadvertidas las miradas desconfiadas que la niña le lanzaba a Henry, pero era necesario que hablar con ellos de lo que sucedía.

Tan solo podía rezar para que comprendieran, una vez les contara la verdad, que el mejor lugar para la pequeña Emma hasta que descubriéramos cómo devolverla a su tiempo sería conmigo.

\- Regina, no puedes estar hablando en serio. – Henry se había llevado a la pequeña Emma a jugar con sus dinosaurios mientras la otra Emma y yo arreglábamos el asunto.

\- Completamente.

\- Mira, si tienes razón y esa niña soy yo, tiene que estar con mis padres. Bueno, quiero decir, son mis padres.

\- Emma, tú sabes que ese par de…- No era el momento de decir idiotas si quería que jugara a mi favor – personas tiene bastante con un bebé recién nacido como para cuidar de una niña tan especial como Emma. Se ha puesto celosa en cuanto ha visto a Henry, ¿cómo actuará con un bebé? Además, no sabemos cómo puede funcionar su magia ni cómo devolverla. Lo más seguro es que se quede conmigo.

\- Tienes razón en eso, pero no puedo garantizarte nada. O sea, son sus padres, técnicamente y no puedo ocultarles esto. Intentaré convencerles, pero no sé si…

\- Está bien, lo entiendo. Haz lo que puedas. – No iba a hacer nada por ayudarme, aunque ¿quién lo haría? La mujer que tenía ante mí tendría los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello, pero no era mi pequeña Emma.

\- Henry y yo tenemos que irnos, le prometí a mi madre que iríamos a comer con ellos.

\- Claro.

Los despedí en la puerta viendo como mi pequeño volvía a dejarme. El dolor siempre era desgarrador cuando lo alejaban de mí, aunque aquella vez, dos manitas estirando mi camisa me hicieron cambiar de pensamientos antes.

\- ¿Estás triste, Regina?

\- No, cielo. Estoy bien, gracias a ti.

Sentí como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta ganadora cuando me premió con una enorme sonrisa que llenaba todo su rostro.

\- ¿Qué te parece si salimos a comprarte unas cuantas cosas para que estas noche puedas dormir en tu propio cuarto?

Otra cosa que no había cambiado entre mi Emma y la versión oficial era su gusto por la moda. Pésimo en general, pero más adorable cuando se refería a una niña de cinco años.

La llevé de la mano hasta una de las tiendas más exclusivas de Storybrook y, sinceramente, casi la única que existía y que estaba allí, básicamente, porque por muy Reina Malvada que fuera, siempre he sido una mujer que disfruta de una buena tarde de compras.

Los maniquís estaban decorados con nuevos vestidos que no había visto, así que puede que mi mirada se dirigiera hacia algún que otro pedazo de tela con estilo.

\- Oh, Regina, estarías muy guapa con ese vestido. – Ves, la pequeña Emma sí que era verdaderamente encantadora, no como sus padres o su versión adulta.

\- Gracias, cielo. Pero hemos venido a comprarte ropa a ti. ¿Qué te gusta?

Comenzamos nuestra búsqueda exploratoria de prendas. He de confesar que, aunque quería a Henry con todo mi corazón, no podía evitar pensar lo divertido que habría sido tener una niña para vestirla con toda clase de vestidos de… No, aquello con Emma tampoco iba a funcionar. Lo supe en cuanto vi la mirada escéptica que le lanzaba al vestidito de flores que sostenía entre mis manos.

Lo dejé en el montón del que lo había cogido y le sonreí.

\- ¿Por qué no miras por la tienda y coges lo que más te guste?

La radiante sonrisa que me dedicó hizo que dejar el precioso vestido valiera la pena. Le costó un poco decidirse. Siempre parecía demasiado tímida, retraída como para pedirme algo. Pero, finalmente, logré salir de la tienda, varias horas después, con varios vaqueros, zapatos y camisetas de súper héroes y otras temáticas por el estilo. Además de un vestido que cogió por voluntad propia. Y, al ver la alegría y el orgullo con el que cargaba sus bolsas, supe que había merecido la pena.

\- Creo que nos hemos ganado un helado, ¿qué dices Emma?

\- Digo un súper síii.

El camino a casa transcurrió entre historias de los lugares en los que Emma había vivido. No lo había tenido fácil y muchos de aquellos padres me hicieron recordar mi propia infancia, quizás era otra razón más por lo que me sentía tan conectada a aquella niña.

A cambio yo le hablé del Bosque Encantado, de criaturas mágicas y hechizos mientras sus ojos brillaban y sus labios se teñían de chocolate.

Iba cogida de mi mano, saltando para no pisar las rayas de las baldosas, pues al parecer estaban hechas de lava ardiente, riendo con cada salto y obligándome a saltar con ella, no es el mejor juego para llevar Jimmy Chos, me temo.

Debí de haber sabido entonces que no duraría, que aquella felicidad no me estaba permitida, que no era para mí.

\- ¡Regina! – Y lo supe en cuanto escuché aquella voz.- ¿Cómo te atreves a volver a alejarnos de nuestra hija?

Emma se escondió detrás de mí en cuanto vio a Blancanieves abalanzándose sobre nosotras.

\- Es mejor que yo cuide de ella, se lo dije a la Sheriff.

\- No lo creo. David y yo somos sus padres y nos la llevamos.

\- Blanca, por favor, no… Estará mejor conmigo, lo sé.

Una mano sostuvo mis brazos, el aroma a canela me advirtió que era la señorita Swan. Emma, mi pequeña Emma, se aferraba con más fuerza a mí, sabía que estaba aterrada y yo no podía hacer nada por salvarla. Henry también estaba allí, no podía usar magia.

David se acercó a mí y la tomó entre sus brazos, obligándola a soltarme.

\- ¡Emma! – Grité. Traté de alcanzarla, pero la verdadera Emma me lo impidió. Henry se colocó a mi lado como si temiera que su madre no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte.

\- ¡No! Soltadme, dejadme. ¡Regina! No dejes que se me lleven por favor, seré buena, lo prometo. No dejes que se me lleven.

\- Emma…- Susurré peleando para mantener las lágrimas donde nadie pudiera verlas.

\- Estará mejor con ellos, mamá, son sus padres y son los buenos, así que se portarán bien.

\- Ya, claro, son los buenos. Eso les da derecho a todo.

No podía mirarlos. Ni siquiera a Henry. Mi mirada se mantenía en el coche que se alejaba de mi casa llevándose lo último que me quedaba. Henry y la señorita Swan me soltaron. Parecían arrepentidos, Emma incluso estaría sorprendida de que dejarla marchar me hubiera costado tanto. Pero no me importaba. Nada. Nadie.

¿Tanto les costaba dejarme algo? Ellos eran los buenos. Ya lo tenían todo. El amor verdadero, su hija, a Henry…

Cogí las bolsas con la ropa y los juguetes de Emma, eso era todo lo que quedaba, y volví a mi mansión y a mi soledad.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Estoy abierta a ideas que os gustaría ver en la interacción de Regina y la pequeña Emma. **

**Venga, si ganamos la votación de la pareja del año os pondré doble capi o hago un one-shot, lo que sea, acepto retos y prompts. No he hecho ninguno, pero sería divertido. Eso sí, votad! :D jeje**

**Gracias por leer :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola :)**

**Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios :) Me han gustado especialmente en los que me decís que habéis llorado con el capítulo. No porque yo sea una mala persona que gusta de hacer sufrir a los demás, nada más lejos de la verdad; sino porque a todo escritor le gusta tener una prueba de que puede llegar a los corazones de los lectores. Hacer llorar y reír es lo mejor. **

**Este capítulo es un poco distinto porque está contado desde la perspectiva de Emma para saber lo que le sucede en la casa de los Desencantadores. **

**Espero que os guste :)**

**CAPÍTULO 3. Emma**

No me gustaban esas personas. Eran raras y sonreían demasiado. Me quería ir con Regina. Regina era buena, me contaba historias, me daba helado y hacía tortitas. Me gustaban mis camisetas con un dibujo de Hulk porque era verde y me gusta el verde.

\- Emma, cariño, cómete todas las verduras. – No ese verde.

\- Las verduras me dan asco. – Esa mujer era una cansina.

\- Ni siquiera las has probado.

\- No me gustan.

\- Emma, tienes que comer.

\- ¡No quiero!

\- Emma- gritó el hombre tonto- no le hables así a tu madre.

\- Ella no es mi madre. Me quiero ir con Regina. – Busqué con la mirada a las únicas dos personas que conocía de aquella mesa, Henry y su otra mamá. – Por favor, llevadme con Regina. Seré buena y no le daré problemas. Le puedo ayudar.

\- Emma, Regina no puede cuidar de ti. – No entendía por qué.

\- Pero ella está sola y me necesita, yo sé que sí.

Eran tontos. Yo sabía que Regina sí que podía cuidar de mí, lo había hecho ella sola mejor que todos los demás. Me había enseñado a poner canela en el chocolate. Sabía que Regina no era mi mamá y la entendí cuando me dijo que no me podría quedar siempre porque aquel era un lugar mágico. Lo sé porque yo lo hice. Yo la busqué y quería estar con ella.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de escaparme y volver con Regina, pero era difícil porque los dos tontos no me dejaban tranquila. Blancanieves (¿puede tener alguien un nombre más tonto?) no paraba de hablar de dar una fiesta en mi honor y se suponía que tenía que estar emocionada, pero en lo único en lo que podía pensar era que en aquel pequeño apartamento, con cinco personas, me sentía mucho más sola que con solo Regina.

Los tontos cuidaban del bebé y Henry estaba con su otra mamá. No lo entendía, por qué alguien dejaría a Regina, era la mamá perfecta, todo lo que yo siempre había soñado con encontrar. Si ella me quisiera, yo no la dejaría nunca. Pero Henry había sido como súper suertudo con ella y aún así la había dejado por la mujer que lo abandonó cuando era pequeño. Y esa mujer no sabía hacer tortitas.

Pasé unas horas sin verlos y creí que me habían dejado por fin tranquila y que podría ir a ver a Regina, pero antes de que pudiera escabullirme, la mujer que se empeñaba en que la llamara mamá me cogió y me obligó a ponerme un horrendo vestido rosa. Dios, odio el rosa, es el peor color del mundo mundial. Y tenía purpurina. Y picaba. Me estaban torturando por no haberme comido las verduras. Le tengo miedo a la oscuridad y prefería el armario oscuro a aquel vestido horrible.

No paraba de rascarme mientras me llevaban al bar de la Abuelita de alguien, y seguí rascándome allí porque los leotardos me picaban. No creo que hubiera llevado nunca antes leotardos. Le daría una patada en el culo al que los inventó. Solo la Emma grande trató de decirles que aquel no era mi estilo, pero los tontos no la escucharon.

Tenía miedo y echaba de menos a Regina. No conocía a ninguna de aquellas personas, pero todas me miraban como si esperasen algo de mí. No me gustaban, olían raro y no paraban de decir que el vestido era muy bonito. Pues que se lo pusieran ellos, picaba y apretaba. Pero lo peor vino después.

\- Queridos todos, os hemos reunido en esta pequeña fiesta para celebrar el regreso de la Princesa Emma con los honores que, a causa de la maldición, no pudimos darle en su nacimiento. Emma, ven aquí.

No quería. No. No. NO.

El hombre tonto que decía ser mi papá me tomó en brazos y me subió de golpe en la mesa que había al lado de la mujer de pelo corto que seguía hablando y todos me miraban y sonreían y gritaban mi nombre. Y yo no los entendía.

No soy cobarde, yo soy una niña fuerte, soy valiente, no necesito a esos padres que intentan moldearme a su manera o que solo me quieren en sus casas para que les den el dinero. Siempre he podido valerme por mí misma, me he enfrentado a los niños mayores, he aguantado horas en armarios oscuros y con papás malos. Soy valiente, pero… Pero ellos me asustaron.

Yo no sabía qué querían de mí, todos gritaban y hablaban, me llamaban. Empecé a llorar sin querer, llamé a Regina en bajito, deseando que viniera a salvarme, pero seguía allí y… tuve un accidente.

Me dio mucha vergüenza porque soy mayor y los papás me suelen castigar cuando tengo accidentes. La mujer del pelo corto me miró horrorizada y sabía que me iba a chillar por haber estropeado su perfecto vestido y todos los demás empezaron a reírse de mí y no pude…

Salí corriendo de allí, escurriéndome. Eso sabía hacerlo, era buena, era rápida. Salí corriendo y nadie me alcanzó porque todos eran tontos y porque ninguno iba a molestarse en seguirme, nadie me quería.

Qué tenía de malo, por qué me querían cambiar. La mujer de pelo corto decía que ella era mi mamá y que me quería, pero me ponía vestidos que no me gustaban, me llamaba princesa y quería que sonriera cuando estaba triste. No era lo suficientemente buena para ellos, igual que no lo fui para ningún papá postizo, ni siquiera con para mis verdaderos papás. Solo me había sentido aceptada tal y como era una vez en mi vida, y había sido con Regina.

Así que salí corriendo buscando su casa, deseando verla y que me diera otro baño caliente, peinara mi pelo hasta dejarlo bonito y me cantara antes de dormir, como hacen las mamás. Pero no conocía las calles y me perdí. Hacía frío y la noche se llenó de sonidos que venían por todas partes.

Escuchaba gritos llamando mi nombre, pero eran los tontos, no quería que me encontraran otra vez. Y corrí, corrí y corrí, hasta que estuvieron muy lejos, hasta dejé de escuchar sus voces, hasta que el vestido rosa se había vuelto marrón por el barro y mis piernas estaban frías por la parte en la que se había mojado. Hacía mucho frío y estaba temblando y nadie me quería, porque era una niña mala y defectuosa. No quería llorar, pero lloré porque ya no sabía qué más hacer, en qué me tenía que convertir, en qué me querían convertir. ¿Por qué no era suficiente con ser como era? ¿Por qué siempre soy defectuosa?

\- Emma. – Escuché de pronto. – Emma, cielo, ¿Dónde estás?

Aquí. Pensé. Aquí, Regina, estoy aquí. Llévame a casa, llévame contigo. Pero no podía hablar porque estaba llorando y las lágrimas me hacían sollozar y no podía respirar. Quería ir con Regina, quería…

\- Oh, cielo, ¿qué ha pasado?

Me levantó para cogerme y abrazarme con fuerza sin importarle que la estuviera ensuciando de barro. Diciéndome cosas bonitas al oído y acariciando mi pelo. Me daba vergüenza que Regina me viera llorar, no quería que pensara que era una niña pequeña, pero había tenido tanto miedo.

\- Son tontos, Regina. – Dije entre lágrimas. – No me lleves con ellos otra vez, por favor.

\- No, pequeña, no les dejaré se te vuelvan a llevar. Vamos a casa.

A casa. Yo nunca había tenido una casa, no una que fuera mía, no una que hubiera durado. Pero sabía que con Regina sería diferente.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Es algo más corto, pero está contado por una niña de 5 años, y obligarla a escribir mucho más sería explotación infantil. **

**Bueno, vuestros deseos se han cumplido. Emma vuelve a estar con Regina y, en el próximo capítulo, la Sheriff entrará en escena con una sorpresa para Regina. **

**Gracias por leer :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! Hoy me he dedicado a responder reviews y he pensado "pues ya que estoy aquí liada, aprovecho y publico". Me podéis decir cansina si no necesitáis que os conteste, pero ya que os tomáis la molestia de comentar, supongo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es contestar aunque sea para daros las gracias. No sé si me habré saltado a alguien, en general era para agradeceros las reviews, siempre animan :)**

**Sou: jaja gracias por decirme que te gusta la redacción, siempre es de los mejores cumplidos que se pueden hacer a una escritora ^^ A mí también me gusta mucho comparar a Emma y Regina porque tienen historias muy diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo que las hacen similares. Y si ya te va a dar algo por lo adorable, prepárate porque a partir de este capi viene la dosis grande de escenas dulces ****J**

**k.e. : jaja pues aquí lo tienes! Gracias**

**Guest: ciertamente, Regina es más comprensiva con niños y, además, puede entender mejor el alma torturada de la pobre. Y Regina es la mejor, en resumen ;) Gracias por comentar. **

**Galaxydragon: gracias! Sí, hay un par de capis más narrados desde la pequeña Emma. Este me costó un poco más, pero luego le fui cogiendo el truquillo y al final escribir como la niña es muy divertido. Ya lo verás ****J**

**Love Girl: ya empieza la interacción fuerte entre Emma Grande y Regina, a partir de este capi. No sé si los convertirá en cucarachas, creo que Regina pensaba en otro animal, pero sí esa es la idea. **

**Evil dork: gracias por tu comentario, y dime tonta, pero por curiosidad, qué significa FTW? **

**Gorgino: tu espera se ha acabado xD**

**A partir de este capi empieza la interacción SQ más a tope, al final entenderéis la razón y, a partir de ahí, preparaos para el bombardeo de ternura. **

**Espero que os guste :)**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

No sabía qué le habían hecho los dos idiotas a mi pequeña Emma, pero estaba tentada de convertirlos en pavos solo para darles una lección. La pobre niña estaba completamente empapada y temblando cuando la encontré, con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

Repetimos la operación de la noche anterior, metiendo a Emma en la bañera con agua caliente y mucha espuma. Aunque al menos ahora parecía confiar más en mí. De hecho, apenas me dejaba separarme de la bañera. Su pequeña mano aferraba mi brazo, manteniéndome sujeta, como si temiera que fuera a desvanecerme.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado Emma?

\- Son tontos. – Me dijo la niña mirándose las manos llenas de espuma como si fuera lo más interesante que había visto nunca.

\- Eso ya me lo has dicho, pero ¿qué ha pasado?

\- Han hecho una fiesta y me estaban mirando. Me he puesto nerviosa y he tenido un accidente. Todos se han reído de mí y he salido corriendo.

Y que a semejantes descerebrados se les hubiera dado antes un final feliz que a mí. En fin…

\- ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, son unos tontos. Pero olvídate de ellos. No voy a permitir que vuelvan a separarme de tu lado.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- Lo prometo.

Sacó su manita arrugada y espumada del agua formando un puño del que tan solo se libraba el meñique.

\- ¿Promesa de meñique?- Me dijo. Uní nuestros dedos sin dejar de mirar su tímida sonrisa.

\- Promesa de meñique. Y, ahora, qué te parece si vamos a tomarnos un chocolate caliente antes de dormir.

\- ¿Con canela?

\- Por supuesto.

Mi teléfono sonó y salí fuera del baño al reconocer el número de la Sheriff.

\- ¿Está contigo, verdad?- Dijo a modo de saludo.

\- Sí, señorita Swan, y no voy a permitir que se la vuelva a llevar después de…

\- No, no… Tienes razón, no sé en qué estaban pensando mis padres, pero desde luego no en lo mejor para mi…em, mini-yo. Será mejor que esté contigo.

\- Sí, yo…- No esperaba una victoria tan rápida. – Me alegro. Bien, tengo que dejarla, Emma está en la bañera.

Raro. Me pareció sumamente raro que Emma Swan, alias la Salvadora, alias la mujer que acostumbraba a destrozar mi vida, accediera sin más a que me quedase con su versión infantil. Pero mejor para mis intereses.

Diez minutos después, Emma y yo estábamos en la cama con dos tazas de chocolate caliente. La niña se había acurrucado contra mí, dejando caer su cabeza sobre mi brazo mientras un reguero de bucles dorados se extendía por mi hombro.

\- ¿Por qué nadie me quiere, Regina? – Me partía mi ya maltrecho corazón.

\- No digas tonterías, claro que te quieren.

\- No, los tontos no. – Sus padres. – Ellos no me querían, aunque lo dijesen. Querían que fuera una princesa y yo no lo soy.

\- Estoy segura de que te quieren, a su manera.

\- Pero no soy lo suficientemente buena para ellos. Ni para ningún otro padre de acogida. Nunca puedo ser lo que ellos quieren. Soy defectuosa porque no soy como todas las demás niñas

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Concentré mi mirada en su rostro ausente y angustiado.

\- Pues a que estoy rota, Regina. A las otras niñas les gustan las muñecas y las cosas rosas. Pero a mí no. A mí me gustan los dinosaurios y los coches, y los monstruos. Ningún papá quiere a una niña así, quieren a una princesita. Por eso, todos me abandonan. Incluso mis verdaderos padres. Ni siquiera me dieron una oportunidad.

\- No, cielo…

No. No era así. Sus padres la habían abandonado por mi culpa, por mi maldición. Yo era la culpable de que aquella niña hubiera crecido sola creyendo que era defectuosa. Había cometido incontables maldades a lo largo de mi vida, pero ninguna me había partido tanto el corazón como aquella. En aquel momento, me prometí hacer lo necesario por compensárselo, comenzando por decirle la verdad, aunque me odiara.

\- Emma, cielo, voy a contarte un cuento, ¿vale? Es la historia de una joven chica que vivió tiempo atrás, en otra tierra, lejana y llena de magia. Su madre esperaba grandes cosas de ella, aunque la chica lo único que quería era tener una familia y ser feliz. Un día se enamoró, pero era un chico pobre que su madre nunca aceptaría. Aunque la chica mantenía la esperanza de que, algún día podría convencer a su madre para que le permitiera desposarse con su amado. Sin embargo, ajeno al conocimiento de su hijo, su madre, que practicaba la brujería, la había engañado para que salvara de la muerte a la princesa logrando, así, que su padre, un adinerado Rey le pidiese a la chica su mano en matrimonio. Pero, como ella no quería ser reina, intentó escaparse con su verdadero amor, lástima que, en su huida, fue descubierta por la princesa a la que había salvado, mas que olvidó su gratitud y sus promesas y advirtió a la madre de la chica de las intenciones de su hija. La bruja separó a la chica de su verdadero amor para siempre y la obligó en convertirse en reina.

\- Que mamá tan mala. – Dijo mi pequeña Emma.

\- Sí, sí que lo era… En fin, la chica estaba muy triste porque ni el rey ni la princesa la querían y se pasaba el día sola, esperando que alguien le mostrara un poco de cariño. Pero el tiempo pasaba y la chica, convertida en Reina, era cada vez más desgraciada mientras que la princesa que había destrozado su oportunidad de escapar era cada vez más dichosa, siendo amada por el pueblo, encontrando a su Verdadero Amor. Así que, poco a poco, la Reina fue volviéndose malvada, se dejó tentar por la oscuridad e hizo algunas cosas malas de las que luego se arrepentiría. Pero lo peor de todo fue que, cuando la princesa y su príncipe tuvieron una preciosa bebé, lanzó una maldición sobre ellos que los llevaría a un nuevo mundo sin magia, este mundo, donde serían infelices. Y se vieron obligados a abandonar a su bebé para salvarla.

Esperé su reacción, sin atreverme a decir nada más, valorando la seria expresión que había adquirido su dulce rostro.

\- ¿Qué pasó con la Reina?- Dijo al cabo de un rato.

\- Creyó que su maldición le daría la felicidad, pero siguió estando sola y triste, hasta que encontró a su pequeño príncipe y, tiempo después, a una pequeña niña que se convirtió en su valiente caballero.

Emma me miró fijamente. La seriedad de su mirada en contraste con el ligero bigote de chocolate que decoraban sus labios hubiera resultado prácticamente cómica si mi corazón no se hubiera visto tan agitado, temiendo que en cualquier momento comenzara a gritar para que me alejara de ella y la devolviera con sus verdaderos padres.

\- Tú eres la chica que se hizo reina, ¿verdad, Regina?

\- Sí, cielo. – Ahí estaba, me dije, si lo había entendido todo y comprendía lo horrible que había sido en mi pasado, estaba segura de que me temería, como todos los demás.

\- ¿Y yo soy tu puedo ser tu valiente caballero? Me gustan los caballeros, tienen espada. - Me sorprendí, entonces, como me pasaba siempre que estaba con aquella niña. Pues en su rostro no había miedo ni odio, sino lo que casi podría llamarse emoción.

\- Emma, tú eres el bebé que los príncipes abandonaron.- No me había entendido. Probemos de nuevo. - Cielo, los dos "tontos" que se te llevaron hoy son tus verdaderos padres. Y son rematadamente id… - Cuidado, es una niña- irrespetuosos, a veces, pero estoy segura de que te quieren. No te abandonaron porque fueras defectuosa, Emma, eres absolutamente perfecta tal y como eres. Tuvieron que abandonarte por mi culpa. Si… si quieres ir con ellos y no volver a verme…

\- ¡No! ¿Por qué? ¿Me vas a devolver? – Se puso de pie sobre la cama, aferrando mis hombros con sus manos. Desesperada. Aquella era la palabra que mejor la definía y podía entenderla bien porque así era como yo me sentí al pensar que ella se alejaría de mí y volvería a estar sola.

\- No, Emma, pero ya te he dicho que soy la Reina Malvada.

\- No eres malvada Regina. – Su agarre se relajó y se colocó frente a mí, ambos chocolates completamente olvidados mientras me miraba. - Yo he tenido muchos papás que decían que eran buenos, pero me hacían cosas malas. Yo también he sido mala cuando estaba muy triste o muy enfadada. Algunos papás se enfadaban conmigo y me decían que era una niña mala, pero yo solo estaba intentando ayudar, no quería portarme mal. Así que no me importa lo que hayas hecho o lo que digan, porque conmigo solo has sido buena y me gusta estar contigo.

Y así fue cómo una niña de cinco años me demostró que el bien y el mal eran algo que dependía del punto de vista. Incapaz de contener mis lágrimas, pero con miedo a asustarla si lloraba, la atrapé en un fuerte abrazo ocultando mi cara entre su cabello dorado.

\- Quizás teníamos que estar juntas, para no estar solas y volver a ser buenas.- Dijo con su vocecilla mientras yo la abrazaba con más y más fuerza y sentía cómo me devolvía el abrazo.

\- Quizás.

Me maravillaba como una niña tan pequeña podía ser mucho más inteligente que la mayoría de adultos de aquel pueblo. Me separé de ella, secándome una pequeña lágrima rebelde antes de encontrarme de nuevo con su carita sonriente.

\- Cielo, tú eres absolutamente perfecta tal y como eres. ¿De acuerdo? – Ella me miraba muy seriamente como si le costase creerme. – Y te prometo que yo no cambiaría ni un pelo de tu cabecita.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Promesa de meñique?

\- Promesa de meñique. – Contesté entrelazando nuestros dedos. – Eres perfecta tal y como eres. Ahora, a dormir pequeña. Nos veremos por la mañana. – Intenté levantarme, pero su abrazo me lo impidió.

\- No te vayas.

Me dejaba descolocada. ¿Por qué, de pronto, su rostro volvía a ser la imagen del terror?

\- ¿Por qué Emma, qué te ocurre?

\- Nada.

Pero evitaba mi mirada y movía las manos, inquieta.

\- Dime qué te pasa.

\- No quiero que pienses que soy una niña pequeña. – Me dijo.

\- Emma, cielo, eres una niña pequeña y eso es perfectamente normal. ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Le tengo miedo a la oscuridad.- Me miró completamente avergonzada- ¿Duermes conmigo?

\- Sí. – Concedí dándole un leve beso en la frente. – Por supuesto que sí.

Volví a recostarme, dejando que se acurrucara a mi lado.

\- ¿Regina?- Susurró como si intentara descubrir si seguía despierta.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Te quedas conmigo?

\- Siempre, pequeña. Duerme.

\- ¿Regina?

\- Dime.

\- Tú no eres malvada.

Quise creerla porque sonaba tan sincera y porque, creer que aquella inocente niña, podía perdonar todos mis pecados supuso una liberación para mi torturado corazón.

El día siguiente comenzó con Emma aferrada a mí como un pequeño koala.

\- Hora de levantarse, dormilona.

\- No, un poco más…- se quejó.

\- Voy a hacer tortitas.

\- Ya me levanto. – Infalible.

\- ¿Qué ropa nos ponemos hoy? – Le pregunté mientras sacaba las bolsas que habíamos comprado el día anterior.

\- La Guerra de las Galaxias.

Su gusto en moda me habría horrorizado en otro momento, pero era tan adorable que no podía enfadarme porque quisiera llevar una camiseta de Darth Vader.

Después, la música volvía a llenarlo todo, las risas, el aroma a la masa de tortitas y chocolate. La casa parecía haber vuelto a la vida. Emma se había cubierto la cara de restos de masa cada vez que se rascaba mientras intentaba ayudarme a mezclarla.

\- Emma, cielo, tenemos que poner la masa en la sartén no en tu cara.

\- Está pegajosa.- Se metió un dedo a la boca. – Mmm y muy rica.

Era tan incorregible como la Emma que conocía e igual de glotona, pero mucho más adorable.

El timbre de la puerta sonó repetidamente, haciendo que Emma corriera a esconderse escaleras arriba.

\- Cielo, no tienes que esconderte. No dejaré que se te lleven.

Pero dio igual. Para cuando terminé de hablar no estaba allí. Quienes sí estaban en la puerta eran Henry y la Sheriff.

\- Estáis aquí y con… ¿maletas?- Si notaron mi falta de entusiasmo y confusión, ninguno dijo nada.

\- Hola, mamá.

\- Hola, Henry.

\- Regina, he hablado con mis padres. Aceptan que la Emma pequeña se quede contigo pero no… confían completamente en ti, así que Henry y yo nos quedaremos hasta que logres solucionar el asunto de devolverla a su tiempo.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que te has auto-invitado a mi casa para vigilarme?

\- Para ayudarte. Créeme, de pequeña estaba lejos de ser un angelito.

\- No entiendo a qué te refieres. La pequeña Emma es mucho más educada y respetuosa que tú, Sheriff. Supongo que es verdad lo que dicen, la especie degenera con los años.

\- Tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie, abuelastra. – Oh, eso no se dice.

\- Mamá, ma. Por favor. – De no haber estado Henry entre nosotras la hubiera convertido en sapo. Era tan terriblemente odiosa…

\- Bien, quedaos. Pero es mi casa y yo pongo las normas.

\- Ugh, mamá, ¿qué ha pasado en la cocina?- Miré a Henry y después a los interminables restos de masa que lo cubrían todo.

\- Emma y yo estábamos haciendo tortitas. Lo que me recuerda… Emma, cielo, ya puedes bajar.

Sin saber ni siquiera cómo me encontré desayunando tortitas con mi hijo, mi pequeña Emma y Emma Swan. ¿Así que esa iba a ser mi vida por un tiempo? No estaba tan mal. Supongo.

**Regina viviendo con 2 Emmas! Podría salir en una serie que sería "Dos Swans y medio" si dijéramos que Henry es un Swan xD. Pues lo dicho, para el próximo capi más interacción en familia. **

**Gracias por leer. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Veo que ha tenido mucho éxito la idea de la serie de Dos Swans y medio xD**

**Vicky: gracias por leer, espero que aprendas mucho español. Yo aprendí el inglés que sé con fanfics :)**

**Love Girl: no descarto convertirlos en cucarachas, pero todavía no porque todavía tienen que aparecer un par de veces. **

**Guest: gracias, intento conservar la personalidad de los personajes, aunque al final acabo haciéndolos un poco propios más que de la serie, gajes de escritora, supongo :D**

**Y GRACIAS a todas por los comentarios, por odiar a los charmings, por leer... No me da tiempo a contestaros a todas una por una porque me están gritando para que me vaya ya a la comida familiar y si no bajo en unos minutos vendrán a por mí y no me dará tiempo de actualizar, así que lo siento, pero que sepáis que leo todas las reviews, varias veces de hecho, y son muy apreciadas :)**

**Espero que os guste ;)**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

La casa estaba llena de risas, de charlas, de pies moviéndose a todas partes, ah, y mis gritos.

\- Henry, Emma, no corráis por la casa.

\- Déjalos Regina, es imposible que los pares. – Y, por supuesto, estaba Emma Swan. – Esas deliciosas tortitas de manzana han sido un subidón de azúcar para ellos.

\- Mmm, pues recuérdame que mañana les dé muesli para desayunar.

\- No te atreverías.- Traté de no reír ante el miedo en sus ojos, pero fue la primera cosa de la Odiosa Emma que me recordó a mi Pequeña Emma. Porque me da igual lo que la magia, la genética o el sentido común dijeran, me resultaba altamente imposible pensar que aquel angelito que había dormido abrazada a mí y que había sido la primera persona en comprenderme y no juzgarme por mis actos, fuera la misma persona que, de mayor, me había quitado todo por lo que había luchado porque yo era "la villana".

\- ¿Y por qué no?- Así que seguí jugando un poco con ella. Inevitable.

\- Regina, un bocado a esas tortitas y era adicta. Si no haces más mañana, tendré un serio problema de abstención de tortitas.

\- Siempre tan sutil, señorita Swan.

\- Me conoces tan bien.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, mirándonos, casi podría decirse, retándonos con la mirada. No sé qué intentaba ver la Sheriff en mis ojos, pero yo sí puedo decir que intentaba buscar en aquella mirada verde azulada los vestigios, al menos, de la niña que, en apenas dos días me había robado el corazón. Sin quererlo, pero sin poder evitarlo, de pronto, la mujer que había aprendido a detestar se presentaba ante mí como un ser humano y no solo como la figura del cuento destinada a destruirme.

No podía evitar pensar que aquella mujer, un día atrás, había sido la niña que se aferraba a mí en las noches. Y no podía evitar preguntarme qué destino había vivido mi pequeña en otro tiempo, cómo era ahora. ¿Seguía temiéndole Emma Swan a la oscuridad? ¿Encontró a alguien que le hiciera ver que sí era merecedora de amor? ¿Logró hallar una familia que la quisiera? Eran preguntas que nunca tendrían respuestas porque, obviamente, nunca le haría a la Salvadora, salvo la última. Sí que había encontrado una familia y lo había hecho robándome a mi hijo.

\- Pues si no piensan parar de correr por mi casa – dije al fin, sin querer seguir con mi línea de pensamientos – propongo que los llevemos a algún lugar mejor para desgastar su energía.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Hace un día precioso. ¿Por qué no vamos al parque?

\- ¡¿Parque?! – Una pequeña niña rubia bajó corriendo las escaleras para aterrizar en mis brazos. – Sí, sí, sí Regina, vamos al parque, por favor. Nunca puedo ir al parque.

Henry se sumó a las súplicas y, de pronto, me vi rodeada de tres pares de ojos suplicantes.

\- No es necesario que me miréis así, yo he propuesto la idea. Poneos las chaquetas. Nos vamos.

Apenas unos minutos después, nos encontrábamos en el parque del castillo. Recordaba cuando Henry y yo íbamos allí cada tarde, cuando era pequeño. Entonces éramos solo nosotros dos. Él jugaba solo y yo lo observaba con la preocupación de una madre. Creía que era feliz. No sabía lo que era ver a Henry jugando con otra niña, aunque él ya era mayor para aquellos juegos, no parecía importarle recordar viejos tiempos para alegrar a Emma. Se perseguían o se escondían.

Emma, la otra Emma, estaba conmigo mientras los veíamos jugar. Podía pensar, si no tenía cuidado, hacerme la ilusión de que yo no era una antigua reina malvada, ni un personaje de cuento, sino una persona normal que disfrutaba de su día en familia. Sí, era peligrosa la comodidad que sentía estando junto a aquellas dos rubias que no me pertenecían y mi pequeño príncipe.

\- Parecen contentos, ¿no?- Supuse que aquel era algún penoso intento de Emma para mantener una conversación que llenara el silencio de nuestra espera.

\- Sí.

\- No solía ir a muchos parques cuando era pequeña. Es una novedad agradable.

\- Lo imagino. – No estaba de humor para soportar la hipocresía de otra de los "encantadores"

\- Los padres de acogida no acostumbraban a dedicarnos más tiempo del obligatorio y necesario.

\- Ajá.

\- Por Dios, Regina. Podrías darme algo de cancha, estoy intentando mantener una conversación cordial, no es necesario que seas una zorra borde.

\- ¿Perdona? ¿Me acabas de llamar zorra?

\- Bueno, al menos, sé que me escuchas. – Aquello ya era el colmo, aquella mujer iba a volverme loca.

\- Claro que te escuchaba, simplemente no veo la razón para seguirte en esta pobre excusa de lo que tú llamas cordialidad. Las dos sabemos que ahora mismo preferirías estar con tus padres o con el pirata o algún otro hombre de dudosa apariencia a estar aquí hablando conmigo. Así que ahórranos el penoso esfuerzo y permanece callada.

Creí que la había convencido. Al menos, sí logré unos minutos de silencio.

\- No preferiría estar con ellos que aquí. Me gusta ver a los niños jugar. Y tú no eres tan mala compañía, cuando no estás en modo malvada.

He de admitir que me quedé sorprendida ante su contestación. No diré que sin palabras porque una reina como yo siempre sabe qué decir en todo momento, incluso cuando no lo sabe. Pero es posible que no supiera exactamente qué responder en aquel momento.

\- Mamá.- Salvada por la campana.

\- ¿Qué pasa Henry?- Fue un alivio poder desviar la mirada de los penetrantes ojos de Emma Swan y concentrarme en mi hijo.

\- Emmi quería pedirte algo. – Cuando Henry se apartó para dar paso a una pequeña Emma de ojos suplicantes.

\- ¿Emmi?- Por todos los dioses, qué apelativo tan horrible.

\- ¿No te gusta?- Dijo Henry. – Buscaba un nombre para no confundirte de Emma.

\- Henry, yo no me confundo de Emma. Esta es mi pequeña Emma- Dije haciendo énfasis en el determinante posesivo sin ninguna razón en particular- y la señorita Swan es meramente alguien que pasa por llamarse igual, pero cuyo nombre prefiero desconocer.

\- Vaya, muchas gracias Regina. – Preferí ignorar a la otra Emma y su tono sarcástico.

\- Ahora, ¿qué es eso que querías pedirme, cielo?

\- ¿Podemos ir a por helados ahora, Regina, por favor?

Calculemos mis opciones: la antigua reina malvada contra tres miradas suplicantes que anhelaban chocolate. El resultado estaba claro.

\- Helado, pues.

Caminábamos con destino a la heladería sin que me hubiese quedado más opción, cuando vi que la mirada de Emma (mi pequeña Emma y no ese otro ser, como ya he dicho antes) se quedaba parada mirando una tienda de juguetes. Hice un repaso mental para darme cuenta de que tenía juguetes, claro, pero solo los antiguos de Henry y todo niño tenía derecho a elegir al menos un juguete propio.

\- ¿Por qué no hacemos una parada antes del helado? – Todos me miraron. – Alguien me ha ayudado a preparar el desayuno esta mañana y todo buen ayudante se merece un premio.

\- Yo, yo, yo. He sido yo, ¿verdad, Regina? Te he ayudado.

\- Sí, cielo. ¿Por qué no entramos en la tienda y eliges un juguete?

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Por supuesto.

La niña parecía indecisa y finalmente fue Henry el que la obligó a entrar. La Sheriff y yo nos quedamos en el centro de la tienda viendo como los niños iban y venían.

\- No se atreverá a coger nada. – Dijo de repente la señorita Swan a mi lado. – O cogerá algo pequeño. Tiene demasiado miedo de que, si coge algo muy caro, pienses que es un estorbo y la devuelvas.

\- Yo nunca la devolvería. Quiero decir, sé que este no es su tiempo y tiene que volver a donde pertenece o tú y Henry no existiréis. Pero, si estuviera en mi mano, no la devolvería. – Emma me miraba seria y yo le sostuve la mirada. Creo que estaba usando su famoso poder para ver si estaba o no mintiendo y, verdaderamente, no me importaba porque no tenía nada que esconder.

\- Regina. – La vocecilla versión tímida de la niña me obligó a separarme de la Sheriff.

\- Dime, cielo. – La niña jugueteaba con su camiseta mientras me miraba indecisa.

\- ¿Puedo elegir lo que sea?

\- Claro, lo que tú quieras.

\- ¿Y no te vas a enfadar?- Recordando las palabras de Emma mayor me arrodillé para ponerme a su altura y mirarla a los ojos.

\- Emma, cielo, puedes elegir lo que más te guste. Te prometo que no me preocupa el precio. Eres una niña muy buena y te mereces un regalo, así que elige lo que quieras.

Dando pequeños saltos, Emma desapareció de mi vista y, entonces, busqué a la otra Emma quien también había desaparecido. La encontré, gracias a su poco discreta chaqueta roja, mirando la sección de peluches y acariciando a un caballito blanco.

Y lo supe. Tuve entonces la certeza de que Emma Swan, la gran Salvadora, la Sheriff de Storybrook, la mujer que iba de chica dura por la vida, no era tan distinta de la niña que había aprendido a cuidar y querer, seguía siendo una niña perdida que sueña con cosas que jamás podrá tener. Eso podía comprenderlo bien.

Cuando la Sheriff se alejó del estante, cogí el caballo que había estado observando y lo llevé al mostrador. No era por la señorita Swan, por si alguien piensa lo contrario. Lo hice por mi pequeña Emma, porque si a la Sheriff le gustaba significaba que Emma querría tenerlo.

\- Ya lo tengo Regina.

Mi pequeña Emma apareció con una espada, un escudo y un casco dorados.

\- Voy a ser tu caballero blanco, el que salva a la reina.

\- Oh, mi valiente caballero. – Dije tratando de no reírme ante su entusiasmo.

Obviamente, Emma Swan nunca había sido una persona demasiado femenina. Incluso su ella de 6 años prefería ser un caballero a una princesa.

\- Bueno, pues ahora que ya te has convertido en caballero, vamos a celebrarlo con helado.

Fuimos a la cafetería Granny's, por deseo expreso de la señorita Swan. Yo seguía prefiriendo comprar helados e ir a casa donde no tenía que exponerme a las miradas de odio ni preocuparme por si alguno de aquellos personajillos locos intentaba tocar a mis niños.

\- ¿Y quién es esta niña tan guapa?- Ruby apareció detrás de la pequeña Emma, revolviéndole el pelo con la mano a modo de saludo. Emma no tardó en escurrirse y esconderse detrás de mí.

\- Ey, que cuidado con mis trenzas. – Aquel día le había hecho dos trenzas y estaba completamente adorable.

\- Perdone, princesa. – Contestó Ruby fingiendo una reverencia. – Tienes razón, llevas un peinado muy bonito y nadie debería arruinarlo.

Emma sonrió tímidamente, como si nunca recibiera cumplidos, mirándome a mí y a Ruby alternativamente.

\- Regina hace que mi pelo esté bonito. – Pasé el brazo por sus hombros.

\- Tienes un pelo precioso, Emma, cielo. Ahora, respecto a esos helados…

\- ¡Chocolate! – Gritaron tres voces al unísono y cómo ir contra corriente.

Tras cuatro helados de chocolate en la mesa, sí yo también me había dejado llevar por la tentación, y una intensa conversación entre la pequeña Emma y Henry sobre quién era más importante para un reino, si el caballero blanco o el príncipe, volvimos a casa.

A casa... Era extraño que fuera la casa de alguien más.

Los niños subieron corriendo a sus cuartos para ver algunos cómics de Henry. No lo había pensado nunca antes, pero Henry hubiera sido un maravilloso hermano mayor, lástima que no llegáramos a tener la oportunidad de aumentar nuestra familia.

Era la segunda vez en aquel día que me dejaban sola con la otra adulta. No comprendía por qué me sentía tan incómoda en presencia de aquella mujer de cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Sería por su olor a combustible de coche viejo o por la poca compostura que mostraba en cada uno de sus actos; quizás era por la manera en la que me miraba haciendo que mis piernas flaqueasen o por el pequeño hoyuelo que se formaba en sus mejillas al sonreír. No es que yo me fijase en todos esos detalles, por supuesto, solo estaban ahí.

\- Eres demasiado buena con ella, Regina. – Por una vez, casi agradecí la intromisión de la Sheriff en mis pensamientos. Aquello estaba tomando una dirección que no me gustaba.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con "demasiado"?

\- Pues a que, cuando consigas devolverla a su tiempo, todo esto no habrá servido. Le habrás mostrado lo que puede ser una vida feliz para volver a abandonarla.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Pretendes que la trate mal solo porque los demás van a hacerlo?

\- Mira, yo te agradezco que intentes cuidar bien de mí… de ella. Pero cuanto más le permitas que se apegue a ti, a este lugar, más dolerá la separación.

\- ¿No es acaso mejor que viva, aunque sean solo unos días, sintiéndose querida?

\- ¿De qué sirven unos días cuando se va a pasar toda una vida sola y asustada? Además, todo sale bien al final, ¿no? Ahora tengo a Henry y a mis padres, no necesito nada más.

Podía reconocer aquella mirada. Una que hablaba de tiempos de soledad, de dolor, de remordimientos que necesitábamos justificar, que necesitábamos explicar. Decirnos que todo aquel sufrimiento no había sido en vano porque ahora teníamos algo por lo que había merecido la pena el calvario. La comprendía. Entendía que buscase en su nueva familia la razón por la que aquel sufrimiento no había sido inútil. También yo lo hice un día con Henry, él fue mi razón. Pero una futura felicidad no justificaba la evitable tristeza en el presente.

\- No vas a convencerme de que deje de tratar a esa niña como se merece, Emma Swan, porque, lo creas o no, yo puedo entenderla. Yo también viví sola y asustada la mayor parte de mi vida bajo el reino de terror de mi madre. E incluso ahora, daría cualquier cosa por haberme sentido amada por ella, aunque hubiera sido una sola vez. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a acostar a Emma.

Pensar que era a mí a quien llamaban malvada y que ella quería que hiciera a su versión infantil infeliz. La vida es tan injusta.

\- Regina – La pequeña Emma estaba esperándome en las escaleras - ¿Por qué te gritaba la otra mamá de Henry?

\- No era nada, cielo, vamos a la cama.

\- Pero la has llamado Emma Swan.

La cogí en brazos y la llevé hasta su habitación. Buscando en el transcurso del tiempo, en el proceso de ponerle su pijama verde de dinosaurios y meterla en la cama, las palabras para explicarle lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije sobre que este sitio era mágico?

\- Sí.

\- Pues ha pasado algo especial que y es que la Sheriff eres tú cuando seas mayor.

\- Oh. Pero, entonces, ¿Henry será mi hijo?- Me partía el corazón verla tan confundida, pero era mejor que se lo explicara yo a que se enterara por ahí. Y si algo tenían en aquel pueblo, era una clara devoción por contar secretos.

\- Sí, cielo. Dentro de muchos años.

\- ¿Y tú también eres la mamá de Henry?

\- Sí, por supuesto.

\- ¿Entonces, somos mamás juntas?- Bueno, técnicamente…

\- Sí, Emma.

\- Entonces, ¿esta será mi casa cuando sea mayor? – No estaba segura de querer saber a qué precipitada conclusión había llegado su inocente cabecita.

\- No exactamente esta casa, pero…- Pero estaba demasiado emocionada para un no. – Sí, esta siempre será tu casa, Emma.

\- Regina.

\- Dime, cielo.

\- ¿Te parezco guapa, de mayor? – Me sentí tentada de bufar, ¿Emma Swan guapa? Jamás en la vida diría tal cosa. Aunque quizás sí tenía los mismos ojos verdes brillantes y el cabello dorado cayendo en bucles que me recordaba tanto a aquella preciosa niña. Y, en alguna ocasión, me había encontrado mirando más de la cuenta su cuerpo definido y musculoso. Claro, que aquello no era algo que fuera a compartir con una niña… No importaba, realmente, lo que yo pensara de la Sheriff, el brillo en la mirada de la niña dejaba clara cuál debía ser mi respuesta. - Sí, Emma, muy guapa, como lo eres ahora. Venga, a dormir. – Y lo cierto es que no sentí que estuviera mintiendo.

Quise levantarme para apagar la luz, pero Emma me lo impidió.

\- No, Regina, me da miedo la oscuridad.

\- Emma, cielo, si tú eres un caballero y tienes una espada mágica. No hay nada que temer.

\- Voy a ser tu valiente caballero, ya verás Regina. – Me dijo entre bostezos. - ¿Te quedas esta noche?

Y todas las necesarias. Pero ella no me escuchó puesto que ya se había dormido.

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Nos quedan, os adelanto, montones de escenas tiernas y adorables. Yo me estoy enamorando del bichito rubio a medida que escribo, la adoptaría si pudiera :)**

**Gracias por leer :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Perdón por esta tardanza mía, pero sinceramente, tengo una semana de vacaciones y pasarme los días estudiando me hacer perder la noción del tiempo. **

**Veo que todos queréis a una pequeña Emma en vuestras vidas, pero os tendréis que poner a la cola porque yo me la pedía primero :P**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios. Espero que os guste :)**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

A la mañana siguiente noté un cálido abrazo que me oprimía. Me esforcé en abrir los ojos, pensando en dónde estaba. Me había quedado a dormir en el cuarto de Emma, la pequeña Emma, pero aquellos brazos pesaban demasiado.

Cuando mis ojos lograron ver por fin, me encontré atrapada entre mi pequeño príncipe y mi valiente caballero blanco.

\- Chicos, - dije suavemente- despertad. Hay que levantarse ya.

\- No, mamá. Un poco más.

\- De eso nada, jovencito, o llegarás tarde a clase. Además, hay que hacer tortitas.

\- ¡Tortitas! – La palabra mágica para despertar a Emma, cualquiera que fuese su edad al parecer.

La otra Emma Swan se despertó, no con la palabra, sino con el aroma de las tortitas recién hechas. Y adivino por su mirada perpleja, que no esperaba encontrarse a Henry manchado de masa de tortitas (por cortesía de la pequeña Emma) y a su mini-ella bailando en la mesa de la cocina.

\- Wow, tienes que dejar de ponerle tanta azúcar a esas tortitas, Regina.

\- Menos mal que por fin te dignas a unirte al mundo de los vivos, querida. Coge a Henry y asegúrate de que se duche y se vista en tiempo récord o llegará tarde. Tú lo llevas. Emma se viene conmigo al ayuntamiento.

\- Ya has oído a tu madre, andando chico. – Dijo Emma mientras me contestaba con la imitación del saludo militar. No sé por qué, incluso me gustó pensar en ella como mi disciplinada subordinada.

Casi había olvidado lo agotador que era tener a un niño pequeño, ¿pero cuidar de una niña y un adolescente? Sí, por primera vez, me alegré de que la Sheriff también viviera bajo mi techo.

\- Emma, cielo, hoy vienes a trabajar conmigo, ¿vale? – Ser alcaldesa no era el mejor trabajo para cuidar a una niña. Pero ya lo había hecho con Henry y, además, cualquier cosa era mejor que pedirle ayuda a Mary Margaret.

\- ¡Vale!

Le coloqué a mi pequeña Emma su abrigo y una mochila que había cargado con los elementos indispensables para mantener a una niña entretenida.

\- ¿Lo llevamos todo? – Emma se encogió de hombros.- Hagamos un repaso. Mochila, chaqueta, zapatos… Solo falta una cosa.

\- ¿El qué? – Era tan adorable con carita de preocupación.

\- Una sonrisa. Siempre hay que salir de casa con una sonrisa. – La pequeña Emma sonrió para mí, pero la mayor…

\- Sería agradable que se aplicara sus propios consejos, alcaldesa. – La mayor seguía igual de insoportable.

\- Ya veremos, Sheriff. Lleve a Henry, no quiero que llegue tarde. Ya nos veremos.

Respiré mucho mejor y fui capaz de sonreír realmente, cuando conseguí pasar por todo el panal de incompetentes de mi oficina y sentarme en la tranquilidad de mi despacho con Emma a mi lado en una sillita.

\- Cielo, tengo una cosa para ti.

Casi había olvidado el pequeño peluche que había comprado el día anterior y que no había querido dar en presencia de la Sheriff por temor a que esta confundiera mi detalle por un gesto a su favor. Todo lo que hacía era por y para mi pequeña Emma. Y valió la pena cuando vi su sonrisa al abrazar al caballo blanco de peluche.

\- Es muy bonito Regina. ¿Seguro que es para mí?

\- Completamente, querida. Era lo único que te faltaba para ser mi leal caballero: un blanco corcel.

\- Oh, es verdad. ¿Y cómo puedo llamarlo? ¿Tú has tenido algún caballo de peluche?

\- No, cielo, pero tuve uno de verdad. – Por la cara de asombro de Emma se diría que ni siquiera sabía que existían caballos de verdad.

\- Guau, ¿y cómo se llamaba?

\- Rocinante. – Cuántos recuerdos me traía aquel nombre.

\- Pues el mío también, Regina, ¿se puede llamar Rocinante Junior?

\- Es un poco largo, ¿no crees?

\- Pero le diré RJ. Eso es.

\- Me parece un nombre encantador. Ahora, ¿por qué no dibujas mientras yo hago cosas aburrida de alcaldesa?

\- Vale. Vamos, RJ.

Intenté trabajar, juro que lo intenté, pero me era imposible no perderme mirando a Emma y las muecas de concentración que hacía mientras dibujaba Dios sabe qué. De vez en cuando, se acercaba a RJ como si le preguntara al caballito qué color quedaría mejor o qué más podía dibujar. Y, cualquiera que viera su sonrisa, pensaría que el peluche le respondía.

Así perdí las horas, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta me recordaron que debería de estar trabajando.

\- Adelante. – Ni siquiera tenía que mirar al frente, el perfume que impregnó el ambiente me dio la clave. – Sheriff Swan, ¿a qué debemos el honor?

\- Solo quería ver cómo estaban mis chicas. – Le hubiera gritado. Le iba a gritar. Si la pequeña Emma no se hubiera reído y sonrojado ante el comentario y hubiera corrido hacia Emma.

\- Mira, mira Emma grande. Regina me ha dado a RJ. Es un caballo y va a ser mi mejor amigo. – Dijo la pequeña mientras se abrazaba al peluche.

\- Vaya, es muy bonito. – Por un momento, pareció perdida. – Am, esto, os he traído la comida.

\- ¿Hamburguesa y batido? – La niña la miró de manera suspicaz.

\- Por supuesto. – Contestó su versión adulta.

\- Está bien. Entonces, puedes quedarte.

\- Disculpa, pensaba que este era mi despacho. – Me decidí a intervenir por fin.

\- También he traído lasaña. – Un leve rugido de mi estómago me hizo perder la partida.

\- Siéntese, señorita Swan.

Era tan adorable como preocupante comprobar que la pequeña y la gran Emma seguían teniendo los mismos modales en la mesa. Había cierta costumbre en la que, inexplicablemente, me había fijado. La Sheriff deshacía su hamburguesa y la embadurnaba a conciencia con toda clase de salsas de distintos colores, repasaba los bordes limpiando con la lengua las fugas de condimento y, solo después de eso, procedía a morderla provocando, entonces sí, que la amalgama de colores y salsas alimenticias se escurrieran impregnando sus manos.

Y, por más que había intentado inculcarle a mi pequeña Emma algo más de decoro, era imposible que no terminase completamente cubierta de Kétchup cuando se comía una hamburguesa.

\- ¿Le pasa algo a tu lasaña?

\- Trate de no hablar con la boca llena, señorita Swan.

\- Disculpa. – Se apresuró a tragar, aunque las comisuras de sus labios seguían manchadas. – Decía que si le pasa algo a la lasaña, apenas estás comiendo.

Me di cuenta de que tenía razón, había estado demasiado absorta en la contemplación de las dos rubias como para recordar mi hambre.

\- Será que su falta de modales en la mesa arruina el apetito de cualquiera, Sheriff.

\- La pequeña Emma no es mucho mejor que yo.

\- Ops, lo siento Regina. – Cierto era que las manos de la niña no estaban mucho mejor que las de Emma y temía, sinceramente, por el bienestar de mis sofás.

\- No pasa nada, cielo. Pero será mejor que vayas a lavarte. Ya sabes dónde está mi baño.-Comprobé que se dirigía al lugar adecuado y volví a concentrarme en la otra Emma. – También podrías lavarte.

\- Con una servilleta me basta.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de los esfuerzos de Emma, seguían quedando rastros del delito.

\- Aún tienes algo de kétchup en el labio. – Le dije.

\- ¿Ya?

\- No. – Le siguieron varios intentos infructuosos por parte de Emma, hasta que me decidí.

\- Déjame a mí.

Tomé una servilleta, la humedecí y procedí a concentrarme en la comisura de sus labios, limpiándole a conciencia todo rastro de salsa, sin darme cuenta de la cercanía que aquello conllevaba, ni del hipnotizador poder que podían ejercer los ojos de Emma en una corta distancia. Hubiera jurado que su mirada se desvió hacia mis labios, pero tampoco tenía derecho a reprenderla en conciencia porque la mía propia también se concentraba en aquellos invitantes…

\- Ya estoy – El grito de mi la pequeña Emma nos hizo separarnos bruscamente como si nos hubieran cazado a medias de algún acto indebido. Lo cual no era cierto, en absoluto.

\- Muy bien, cielo.

\- Esto… bueno, yo creo que va siendo hora de que me vaya.

\- Como quiera, Sheriff.

\- Oh, casi lo olvido. En realidad he venido para avisaros de que esta noche tenemos cena con Mary Margaret y David.

\- ¿Con esos tontos? No quiero Regina, no quiero. – La pequeña Emma se lanzó a mis brazos, ocultando su carita en mi cabello.

\- Ya has escuchado a la niña, Emma. No estamos de humor para cenas familiares, díselo a tus padres.

\- Por favor, Regina, Emmi, hacedlo por mí. Por favor.- Puso una cara de cachorrito que, al parecer, no había cambiado en veintitrés años.

\- Primero, no la llames Emmi, es horrible. Segundo, no tenemos por qué hacerte ningún favor.

\- Regina, parte del trato que hice con mis padres para que no os volvieran a molestar y mi mini-yo se quedase contigo era que cenaríamos con ellos de vez en cuando, para que pudieran verla. Si no venís esta noche, movilizarán las muchedumbres, ya sabes cómo son.

\- Sí, por desgracia lo sé. Cielo – le dije a mi pequeña- me parece que esta noche nos tocará ser valientes y aguantar a esos dos tontos.

\- Jo, no me apetece Regina. Esta noche, Henry me iba a dejar poner una película.

\- Y la puedes poner. Cenaremos pronto y volveremos a casa para ver una película todos juntos.

Fue extraño que mi "todos juntos", de pronto, incluyera a Emma Casi-Treintañera Swan, pero preferí no pensarlo demasiado.

\- Estupendo, gracias Regina. Me encargaré de que se comporten, lo prometo.

\- Eso espero Sheriff, o no me hago responsable de mis actos.

Cuando Emma se marchó de mi despacho, por fin conseguí que la pequeña cediese en su agarre a mi pobre cuello.

\- No llores, cielo. No voy a dejar que te hagan daño. Además, son tus padres, ¿recuerdas lo que te conté?

\- Sí.

\- Lo único que quieren es ver tu preciosa carita un poco más. – Emma volvió a abrazarme.

\- Pueden hacerme una foto y, luego, nos volvemos a casa.

\- Sí, cielo, volveremos a casa.

Me abandoné al abrazo de mi pequeña sin importarme el futuro estado de mis cervicales porque Emma me consideraba su hogar y ella había empezado a ser parte del mío.

**El próximo capítulo: la cena en casa de los Charmings, ¿la volverán a liar parda? Pues, conociéndolos, seguramente ;)**

**Gracias por leer :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! **

**Os traigo otro capítulo narrado por la pequeña Emma, es que me encanta narrar como una niña, sale mi voz infantil xD**

**Ah, os invito a que leáis el one-shot que he escrito para el reto del foro, que tiene un toque SwanQueen, inevitable para mí, pero sobre todo porque he creado un nuevo ship (dos en realidad) que quiero hacer llegar al mundo xD**

**En fin, gracias por vuestros comentarios, siempre me sacan una sonrisa :)**

**Espero que os guste.**

**CAPÍTULO 7. Emma**

Abrazaba a RJ, mi caballo de peluche, no porque yo tuviera miedo, porque soy un valiente caballero que no le teme a nada. Pero él era un poco cobardica y esos señores tan raros que querían ser mis papás le daban escalofríos.

Pero Regina apretaba mi mano mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta y eso estaba bien, porque sabía que era su manera de decirme que no me iba a dejar y que me protegería. Y yo la protegería a ella. Como hacen las familias.

Nunca he tenido una mamá de verdad ni una amiga, nadie que me cuidara como Regina lo había hecho y yo entendía que no podía quedarme con ella para siempre, no soy tonta. La magia me había llevado con ella. Regina aún no sabía por qué, pero yo sí. Era mi secreto. Se lo contaría, pero todavía no.

La puerta se abrió y la otra Emma nos dejó pasar. En cuanto vi a los que me habían tenido secuestrada y alejada de Regina, me escondí detrás de ella, recordando el ridículo que esos dos tontos me habían hecho pasar con el vestido rosa. Me da igual que fueran mis verdaderos papás, hay cosas que una hija simplemente no puede perdonar, y una de ellas es un vestido rosa.

\- No tengas miedo, cielo – me dijo Regina, siempre con aquella melodiosa voz – no dejaré que vuelvan a hacerte daño. ¿Por qué no coges tus colores y te pones a pintar?

\- Vale.

Cogí mi mochila y me coloqué en la mesita de café del salón, llenando la superficie con mis hojas de papel y mis lápices de colores. Nunca había tenido tantas cosas que fueran mías de verdad. RJ también estaba conmigo, él me ayudaba a decidir qué colores usar. Sabía que Regina sería una gran mamá, se lo había dicho muchas veces a RJ.

\- Vaya, mini-yo, bonito peluche. – Mi yo grande se sentó frente a mí inspeccionándome.

\- Se llama RJ.

\- Un nombre curioso para un peluche.

\- Es Rocinante Junior, porque Regina tenía un caballo llamado Rocinante y ahora yo tengo a su hijo y lo cuido, como Regina me cuida a mí.

\- Eso es todo un detalle por tu parte, pequeñaja. ¿Y qué estáis haciendo RJ y tú?

\- Vamos a hacer un dibujo para Regina. Porque ella siempre los pone en la nevera aunque no quede bonito y a RJ y a mí nos hace sentir especiales. Sobre todo, a RJ.

\- Claro. – No sé por qué Emma Mayor puso esa cara de no creerme. – Sobre todo, a RJ.

Cogí el color negro primero para hacer el bonito pelo de Regina.

\- Oh, vaya, que contrariedad- Escuché que era la señora mamá-loca la que hablaba. – Nos hemos quedado sin helado para el postre. Yo creía que teníamos. Regina, ¿ya que eres la última en llegar y todavía no te has quitado el abrigo, te importaría ir a comprar?

\- Yo…

\- Será solo un momento. Seguro que Henry y la pequeña Emma quieren helado.

\- Claro.

¿Querían que Regina se fuera? No, no, no…

\- ¡Regina! – Corrí para abrazarme a su pierna. – No te vayas, por favor.

\- Cielo, no voy a tardar nada, lo prometo. Emma grande y Henry están aquí para cuidarte y yo vendré enseguida con mucho helado.

\- Pero, Regina – me acerqué un poco más para poder susurrarle al oído porque ella se había acuclillado para ponerse a mi altura- me dan miedo.

\- No tienes nada que temer. Eres mi valiente caballero, ¿cierto?

\- Sí.

\- Pues hagamos un trato: yo voy a por helado y, mientras vuelvo, RJ y tú hacéis un gran dibujo para colgar en la pared de la alcaldía.

\- Vale. – Acepté a regañadientes para no parecer cobarde.

\- Estaré aquí antes de que te des cuenta.

Regina se despidió con un beso en la mejilla. Sus labios eran suaves y me hacían cosquillitas en la piel que tocaban. Nunca había tenido una verdadera mamá, pero estaba segura de que así era como debían sentirse sus besos o, al menos, los besos de alguien que te quisiera.

En cuando Regina se fue y yo le dije mi adiós con la mano, volví a mi mesa para seguir con el dibujo para ella. Ahora tenía que ser el más bonito de todos los que había hecho porque Regina lo quería poner en la alcaldía y ahí solo colgaba las cosas importantes. Me concentré tanto haciendo a Regina con un vestido de reina que no noté que la mamá-loca venía a mí.

\- Tesoro, tenemos que hablar. – Me dijo.- Puede que Regina te trate bien, pero nosotros somos tus verdaderos padres. Ella es la razón de que tuviéramos que abandonarte. Es malvada. Ella…

\- Ya lo sé. – Todos callaron sorprendidos. – Regina me lo contó. Me dijo que vosotros erais mis padres y que tuvisteis que abandonarme para salvarme, porque ella había estado muy triste y había hecho cosas malas. Quería que lo supiera para que dejara de pensar que mis verdaderos padres no me querían. Quería que supiera que sí que soy especial.

\- Eso fue un detalle por su parte, tesoro. Pero ahora comprenderás que ella es un monstruo y que…

\- No. – Grité un poquito, pero me estaba enfadando. – He conocido muchos papás que decían ser buenos, pero hacían cosas malas. A mí también me han castigado por ser mala cuando no había hecho nada. Regina puede haberse portado mal cuando estaba muy enfadada, pero conmigo solo ha sido buena y eso es lo que importa.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Emma? ¿No lo entiendes? ¡No es tan fácil! Regina ha torturado a cientos de personas; ha quemado pueblos enteros; ha destrozado reinos por pura diversión. Ha asesinado sin importar las consecuencias a familias enteras, a niños como tú.

Me había agarrado los brazos y me hacía daño. Sus uñas se clavaban en mi piel. Tenía miedo. Emma Grande estaba detrás, pidiéndole que se callara, también Henry. Pero no lo entendía, ¿por qué dejaban que hablara así de Regina? Ella era buena con todos, era la madre de Henry, ¿por qué no la defendía?

Yo quería, yo quería protegerla y decirle a esa mujer que se callase, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Me apretaba muy fuerte y seguía gritando, aunque ya no entendía lo que decía. Sentí las lágrimas cayendo por mis ojos y me enfadé todavía más porque los caballeros no lloran, pero yo quería a Regina. ¿Dónde estaba Regina?

Como si de verdad pudiera escucharme, la puerta se abrió y, en cuanto vi su melena oscura, me lancé hacia ella, escurriéndome del agarre de la otra mujer y dejando que me acunara entre sus brazos. Sabiendo que un caballero no puede ir a llorarle a su reina, pero demasiado asustada como para que me importara.

\- Shh, calma, pequeña, ya estoy aquí. No voy a volver a dejarte. ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Yo… ellos… y entonces… han dicho cosas malas de ti.

\- Ya está, Emma, ya está. No pasa nada.

Pero era inútil que tratara de calmarme, porque una vez que empiezan los sollozos ya no hay quien los pare.

\- Vámonos a casa, por favor.

\- Sí. Sí, nos vamos ya.

Regina me cogió en brazos. Notaba que estaba enfadada porque todo su cuerpo estaba tenso. Recogió mis lápices, mi dibujo y me dio a RJ.

\- Henry, puedes volver a casa cuando quieras con la señorita Swan.

Y nos fuimos.

Me subió en el coche y me puso el cinturón sin hablar, con cara de enfadada y tuve miedo de haberla decepcionado como caballero. Quizás, al final, todos los otros padres tenían razón y yo no servía para nada, ni podría encontrar a nadie que me quisiera.

\- Cielo, deja ya de llorar. Echo de menos tu bonita sonrisa. Toma a RJ, él no tiene una silla en la que estar protegido mientras llegamos a casa.

\- RJ tiene miedo. – Regina conducía y yo jugaba a peinar a mi caballo.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Y por qué?

\- Porque no ha podido proteger a su reina y, ahora, tiene miedo de que la reina ya no pensará más que es un caballo especial.

Regina no me dijo nada. Detuvo el coche frente a la puerta de la gran casa. Salió. Vino a mi puerta. La abrió y me dio un gran abrazo.

\- No hay nada que temer, cielo. Siempre pensaremos que RJ es un caballo muy especial y no dejaremos de quererlo.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- De verdad de la buena.

\- ¿Aunque no haya podido defenderte?

\- Lo ha hecho, Emma, siempre lo hace, incluso si no se da cuenta.

No entendía del todo lo que Regina quería decirme, pero sí comprendí que no se había enfadado conmigo y eso era lo más importante.

Me gustaban, sobre todo, nuestros rituales de la noche en los que Regina me daría un baño, luego peinaría mi pelo para que estuviese bonito y me contaría una historia para dormir.

\- ¿Duermes conmigo?- Le dije cuando me dio el beso de buenas noches.

\- Creía que ya no le tenías miedo a la oscuridad.

\- Y no le tengo. Pero me gusta dormir contigo.

\- Vale.

Apartó las sábanas y se acostó a mi lado. Regina siempre estaba calentita y era suave, olía a manzanas y a tortitas recién hechas.

\- Dentro de unos cuantos días será mi cumpleaños. – Susurré.

\- Haremos algo especial, entonces.

\- Solo quiero pasarlo contigo, Regina.

Me dio un beso en la frente y yo me acurruqué más contra ella. Me sentía calentita, bien. Protegida. Como si aquel fuera el único lugar del mundo en el que me pertenecía estar.

Los demás no me entendían. No sabían por qué defendía a Regina. Por qué la quería a ella y no a los demás. A mí misma, a veces, me sorprendía que fuera tan fácil confiar en ella. Porque no había tenido nunca papá ni mamá, porque todas las personas que había conocido, todas las que habían prometido que iban a cuidar de mí o a ayudarme me habían traicionado, me habían engañado y mentido. Tanto que ya era capaz de saber cuándo una persona decía la verdad y cuándo mentía. Y Regina nunca me mentía. No lo hacía cuando le decía que le gustaría quedarse conmigo pero que era imposible; no mentía cuando me contaba lo que había hecho en el pasado.

La oscuridad en su mirada era real, la soledad que sentía era real, la necesidad en su abrazo. Confiaba en que ella no me abandonaría porque podía sentir que ella estaba tan perdida como yo.

\- Regina, sé que no puedes ser mi mamá porque este no es mi tiempo y tendré que volver para que Henry nazca y eso. Pero, si te prometo que no creceré tan tonta como la otra Emma, cuando sea mayor, ¿querrás ser mi novia? – Regina se rió.

\- Ya veremos, cielo, ya veremos.

**Sé que ahora todos odiáis a la Emma mayor por haber permitido esta escena. Pero, en su favor, diré que al haberlo contado la Emma pequeña no se ve toda la intención que puso la mayor en detener a su madre. **

**De todas formas, esto es también un punto de inflexión para Emma (grande) que le permita ver cómo son sus padres y cómo es Regina. **

**En el próximo capítulo, escena SwanQueen (que la diferenciamos de LittleSwanQueen que es con la pequeña Emma) para que la Sheriff se gane de nuevo nuestra confianza y cariño. **

**Gracias por leer :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola :)**

**Por petición de algunos y regalo por todas vuestras reviews, he añadido un anexo con lo que hicieron Emma y Henry después de la cena fiasco de Snow. **

**Si me permitís una pequeña charla psicológica de personajes, que es algo que me encanta, como Regina es la que cuenta la historia (por motivos que veréis al final) es más difícil comprender a veces a la Emma adulta, pero eso también es porque ni ella se comprende. Emma está ahora mismo muy confundida porque se ha pasado toda la vida sin sentirse querida por nadie, sin saber lo que es el amor, sintiéndose defectuosa y se convenció de que no necesitaba a nadie, pero era pura fachada. Bajo su armadura de Salvadora es una niña perdida e insegura que nunca ha sido elegida por nadie, de ahí que le resulte más importante de lo que a cualquiera podría parecerle "normal" la aprobación de sus padres o incluso del pueblo. Su infancia dejó graves heridas en su corazón de salvadora, pero la suerte es que la pequeña Emma y Regina son su segunda oportunidad para curarlas. Vale, ya no me enrollo.**

**Espero que os guste :D**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**Emma y Henry**

Supe de los movimientos de Emma y Henry por ellos mismos un tiempo después, pero aquí está lo que pasó.

Emma Swan había visto muchas cosas en su vida. Había estado con padres de acogida con demasiada afición por la bebida, madres con más preocupación por lo que otros miembros del pequeño e insulso mundo pensaban que por el bienestar de los niños que acogían o padres que ni siquiera se molestaban en fingir interés. Pero nunca, en sus casi treinta años de vida, había sentido un horror comparable al que sintió cuando vio como su propia madre gritaba y zarandeaba a una pobre e indefensa niña. A su hija, por el amor de Dios.

Se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de reaccionar, demasiado impactada, demasiado horrorizada como para poder hablar porque era incapaz de creer que aquella escena, totalmente loca y deplorable, estuviera pasando realmente.

Henry sintió algo parecido. Para cuando ambos quisieron reaccionar, la pequeña Emma ya estaba poniendo a Mary Margaret en su lugar. Emma se lanzó sobre ella, tomándola de los hombros, obligando a la morena a alejarse de la asustada niña.

Para cuando terminó, la pequeña Emma y yo lejos de aquella casa de locos, Henry y Emma se concentraron su mirada en Mary Margaret.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?- Gritó Emma. – Es solo una niña.

\- Emma, tenía que abrirle los ojos. Tú la has visto, Regina la tiene hechizada…

\- ¡No! Mary Margaret, no está hechizada. Está feliz y es gracias a Regina, no a ti.

\- Pe…pero Emma. – Casi parecía a punto de llorar.

\- No hay excusas, lo que has hecho es imperdonable. Es una niña.

\- Sí, abuela, lo que has hecho no es guay. O sea, mi madre ha hecho muchas cosas, vale, pero es buena ahora y cuida muy bien a la Emma pequeña…- Dijo Henry. – casi… bueno, igual que cuando yo era pequeño. Es una buena madre.

\- Sé que Regina ha cambiado. – Se quejó la antigua princesa. – pero yo soy tu madre.

\- ¡Pero no para ella!- Gritó Emma. – No para ella. Regina es lo más parecido a una madre que ha conocido. Y, sinceramente, estoy muy agradecida de que sea ella la que cuida de mi mini-yo y no tú, Mary. Henry, nos vamos.

Mary Margaret siguió quejándose mientras se marchaban por la puerta.

Una cena para llevar en Granny's y unos batidos de chocolate para las penas después, Emma y Henry paseaban cerca del parque del castillo, donde Henry solía ir a pensar, dando vueltas y más vueltas, sin atreverse a poner rumbo final a la mansión de Mifflin.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, chico? – Emma se decidió a hablar tras varios minutos viendo cómo golpeaba a piedras inocentes.

\- Mamá va a estar enfadada.

\- Bueno, conmigo probablemente, quiero decir, probablemente me lanzará una bola de fuego. Pero no contigo, chico, tranquilo.

\- No la he defendido. Una niña de 5 años la ha protegido, ha creído en ella, ha visto más que el bien y el mal. Yo, en cambio, la taché de malvada, la dejé de lado… le dije que la odiaba.

\- Henry, tu madre te quiere y te ha perdonado por todo eso. Puede que ni tú ni yo hayamos sido las personas más útiles en esa cena, pero, bueno, no sé tú, pero es que yo no podía ni hablar. Mary Margaret, alias Blancanieves, quien se supone que es una dulce princesa, gritándole a una niña. Surrealista.

\- Sí, exacto. Yo tampoco sabía qué estaba pasando.

\- Mary Margaret puede ser un poco obcecada si se lo propone.

\- Es muy estrecha de mente. – Completó Henry. – Y una cursi, pomposa, ridículamente feliz, escalofriante, incapaz de guardar secretos. – De acuerdo, puede que Henry no dijera todas estas cosas.

\- Sí, chico.

\- Bueno, ¿y tú qué?- Pregunté Henry.

\- ¿Qué de qué?

\- Pues qué hay entre tú y mi madre.

\- ¿Qué… cómo… tu madre y yo? Uh, no chico, información errónea.

\- Por favor, Emma, he visto la manera en la que la miras. Siempre se te han ido los ojos detrás de ellas, soy un niño, no ciego.

\- Bueno, vale, es que tu madre es… bueno, es preciosa.

\- Ya, lo sé. Pero desde que la pequeña Emma está aquí es, no sé, diferente. La miras de manera diferente.

\- ¿Cómo de diferente?

\- Como si tu cara se iluminara cada vez que la ves. – Dijo Henry.

\- Eso no… Yo no…- Emma no sabía cómo contestar. – Tu madre es una mujer preciosa, pero yo no puedo… ya sabes cómo es esto. Soy la Salvadora, mis recientemente encontrados padres esperan muchas cosas de mí, nunca nadie ha esperado nada de mí; el pueblo entero está pendiente de todo lo que hago y aunque Regina es… bueno es preciosa y no espera nada más de mí de lo que puedo darle, no podemos estar juntas.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pues porque nadie lo aprobaría. Ella es la responsable de que mis padres renunciaran a mí, eso no es algo tan fácil de olvidar. Ah, Henry. – Emma se pasó las manos por el cabello frustrada. – Me haces preguntas demasiado difíciles a estas horas de la noche. Venga, volvamos a casa. Tu madre ya estará lo bastante enfadada como para que, encima, te haga trasnochar.

Y volvieron a casa.

**Regina**

En cuanto a mí, permanecí con la pequeña Emma. La sostuve entre mis brazos, acariciando suavemente su cabello rubio, hasta que la respiración de la niña se convirtió en un leve soplo y su abrazo se relajó probándome que ya dormía. Podía haberme ido entonces, pero permanecí junto a ella, vigilándola en su sueño y derramando las lágrimas de frustración que no me había permitido mostrar delante de mi pequeña Emma.

Qué pretendían aquel par de idiotas asustando a su propia hija. Era algo que no lograba comprender. Entendía que me odiasen, que me temiesen, que desconfiasen, pero aquella pobre niña que ahora dormía plácidamente entre mis brazos… ella no tenía que pagar el precio por mis pecados.

Hasta que me di cuenta de que, de alguna manera, ya lo había hecho. Por mis pecados, por mis acciones, mi pequeña Emma había crecido sola y desprotegida en un mundo que no era el suyo, sin unos padres que la quisieran.

Mi pobre Emma, pensé mientras colocaba algunos mechones sueltos que se habían desperdigado por su dulce rostro, merecía algo mejor que yo.

Escuché cómo la puerta de la entrada se cerraba, seguida de pasos y susurros. Había pensado salir a confrontar a la Sheriff tan pronto como entrara en mi casa por haber permitido que trataran de aquella manera a mi… bueno, a ella misma. Pero, de repente, no me sentía con derecho a hacer recriminación alguna.

\- Chist, Regina, ¿estás ahí?

\- Sí. Calla, no la despiertes. Le ha costado mucho dormirse.

Y yo que pensaba ser buena y dejar que la Sheriff se librara, pero a ella le gustaba meterse en la boca del lobo. Salí de la habitación de mi pequeña, cerrando tras de mí e indicando a la señorita Swan que me siguiera hasta mi cuarto.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- Tenía demasiado sueño como para andarme con rodeos. – Si no te ha parecido bien que me fuera de la cena de tus padres, no me importa. Ellos…

\- No. Hiciste bien en llevártela. No sé en qué estaba pensando Mary Margaret. Intenté hacerla callar, pero ya sabes cómo es. Solo quería disculparme.

\- ¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué exactamente? ¿Por dejar que tus padres asustaran a una pobre niña inocente o por no defenderla? Cómo pudiste permitir algo así. ¿Te haces una idea del estado en el que llegó a casa? Apenas dejaba de llorar.

\- Lo sé, Regina. Estaba presente. Pero ya sabes cómo son mis padres, me fue imposible hacerlos callar.

\- ¿Fue imposible? Por todos los dioses, eres la maldita salvadora, tu magia es la más poderosa que se conoce, y me estás diciendo que no pudiste callar a tu propia madre. ¿Lo intentaste acaso?- Es posible que gritara más de lo imprescindible. Y nuestro tono de voz siguió subiendo.

\- ¡Claro que lo intenté!- Protestó indignada.- No debería de haberle hablado así a una niña. ¿Pero qué podía decirle? Además, Regina, tienes que admitir que tenía razón en sus recriminaciones, lo que le estaba diciendo era cierto. Por tu culpa nos separamos y no pudieron criarme.

\- Claro, culpadme a mí, ¿por qué no? Es mucho más fácil descargar las culpas en otra persona que asumirlas. No me apetece escuchar tus idioteces, Emma. Para decirme eso, puedes irte de mi cuarto ya.

Pasé por su lado con intención de ir a mi cuarto de baño y que me dejara tranquila de una vez. Necesitaba controlar mi ritmo cardíaco y la presión que comenzaba a amenazar mi garganta, antes de que las lágrimas me traicionaran delante de Emma Swan. Pero ella parecía tener otros planes, porque me agarró con brusquedad por el brazo y me obligó a encararla de nuevo, quedando a apenas unos centímetros la una contra la otra.

\- ¿Qué pretendes con esto, Regina? ¿Vas a decirme ahora que no tuviste la culpa de nada, que la maldición se lanzó sola?- Estábamos tan cerca que podía notar su cálido aliento golpeando mi piel.

\- No, señorita Swan, porque, a diferencia de los miembros de su familia, yo tengo la suficiente madurez como para admitir mis errores. Sí, he hecho cosas horribles. He torturado, asesinado y acabado con aldeas enteras. Sí, yo lancé la maldición que nos trajo a este mundo. Pero nunca obligué a tu madre a ponerte en un maldito armario, esa fue su decisión. – Mientras hablaba, mi dedo índice golpeaba su terso pecho.

\- Joder, Regina, fue tu retorcida maldición, ¿qué iban a hacer si no?- La mano que le quedaba libre se aferró a mi muñeca, quedando inmovilizada de ambos brazos.

\- ¡Eso no es asunto mío! Cada persona toma sus propias decisiones. – Luchaba por desprenderme de su agarre, pero aquella maldita, odiosa, horrible mujer no me dejaba.

\- Sí, y tus decisiones te llevaron a convertirte en una reina malvada y genocida.

\- No. Aquellas fueron las decisiones de tu madre. Fueron las decisiones de Rumplestinskin, de Cora, de mi esposo… esas fueron las que me llevaron a la oscuridad. Yo solo decidí dejar de luchar contra el mundo. – No tenía ni idea. Si yo hubiera sido libre, si realmente hubiera podido tomar alguna decisión en mi vida. Pero no lo sabía y yo no encontraba la manera de explicarle. Las palabras morían en mi garganta bajo el yugo de las lágrimas de rabia y frustración que luchaba por mantener presas.

\- Oh vaya, y yo pensando que eras tú la que hablaba de aceptar las propias culpas. Ahora, resulta que el "mundo" tiene la culpa de que te volvieras malvada.

\- Tú no sabes nada, Emma Swan. Y suéltame de una vez.

\- Regina, estate quieta.

Pero era tarde. Ya no escuchaba sus palabras, ni oía su voz. Porque, de repente, ya no eran las manos de Emma Swan las que me aprisionaban. Era el tacto frío de la magia de mi madre que me asfixiaba cada vez que quería castigarme. Era la piel escamosa de Rumplestinskin cerniéndose sobre mi cuello cuando me amenazaba. Eran las manos de Leopold reclamando lo que por derecho le pertenecía y disponiendo de mi cuerpo a su antojo.

Y luché. Luché para liberarme de aquel agarre que me había mantenido presa por toda mi vida, incluso cuando logré deshacerme de ellos. Siempre estuvieron allí, como pesadillas, como recuerdos, como fantasmas de una vida pasada para recordarme qué había vivido. Para recordarme quién era. Quién había sido. Para marcar que mi destino no podría cambiar porque estaba condenada al odio y al dolor.

\- Suéltame. Suéltame…

A partir de ese momento, si soy sincera, no recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó. Tengo la vaga imagen de forcejear con el cuerpo de Emma Swan, pero que para mí se había convertido en otra persona. Hasta que no pude más y me derrumbé sobre ella, dejando que me acunara, sentadas en el suelo, con mi cabeza en su hombro y mis lágrimas cayendo sobre su pecho.

No supe el tiempo que pasó. Ni comprendía por qué Emma seguía allí, soportando mis sollozos y que le humedeciera la camisa, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y susurrando palabras de alivio cuando mi llanto se intensificaba.

\- Lo siento. – Dije al cabo de un rato.

\- No importa. Estoy bien así. Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras sobre mi hombro.

\- No me refería a eso. Aunque puedes mandarme la factura de la tintorería. Siento que por mi culpa tus padres tuvieran que enviarte a este mundo y que crecieras sola. Esa nunca fue mi intención ni mi meta y, cada vez que veo a la pequeña Emma y descubro algún nuevo miedo que nace de todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir, me odio a mí misma. Porque tienes razón. Todos tenéis razón. Soy malvada, odiosa… es por mi causa que esa niña ha vivido sola y ha sufrido lo indecible cuando había nacido para ser princesa. Merezco que me odies. Dios, puede que incluso merezca que Henry me odie.

\- Ey, ey, Regina, tranquila. No te odio. Y Henry te quiere, de eso estoy segura. Mira, tienes razón, yo no sé nada. No sé lo que te pasó, ni entiendo muchas cosas. Pero la vida no está hecha en blanco y negro. La realidad es más complicada que los cuentos de hadas. Has hecho cosas que son, como mínimo, reprochables. Pero también has hecho cosas buenas, te has esforzado por cambiar, has cuidado de la versión en miniatura de tu enemiga mortal. No eres tan mala como te gusta hacer creer a la gente.

\- Técnicamente, Blancanieves es mi enemiga mortal. Tú eres un mero apósito de su grupo de héroes. – No sé por qué seguía abrazada a Emma. Pero era tan cómodo poder descansar por una vez y sentirme protegida.

\- Oh, mucho mejor. Mi autoestima te agradece esa aclaración. – No pude evitar una risa.- Lo que quiero decir es que nadie es completamente malvado, ni perfectamente bueno. Como dice la mini-yo: hay gente buena que hace cosas malas y hay momentos en los que nos castigan por ser buenos. Lo importante no es cómo has sido o lo que has hecho, sino cómo pretendes ser a partir de este momento y por el resto de tu vida.

Permanecimos por un tiempo indeterminado en silencio, sentadas en mi suelo, con el cuerpo apoyado en la cama, los brazos de Emma a mi alrededor.

\- Bueno, ¿ya has decidido?- Dijo.

\- ¿Perdona?

\- Lo que vas a ser desde este momento y por el resto de tu vida.

\- No sabía que tenía la opción de decidir.

\- Siempre se tiene la opción de decidir qué se quiere. Yo, al menos, siempre te la daré. – Creo que le sonreí, pero estaba demasiado impactada como para poder asegurarlo.

\- Creo que elegiré el equipo de los héroes. – Sus ojos brillaron cuando sonrió.

\- Estupendo.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si algún día lo olvido?- Traté de sonar firme, pero no creo que lo lograra. - ¿Qué pasa si algún día vuelve la oscuridad?

\- Creo que tu caballero blanco tendría que acudir a tu rescate. – Me sentí tentada de preguntarle si se refería a la pequeña Emma o a sí misma, pero me pareció ridículo, cómo iba a referirse a sí misma, ¿no?- Pero no será necesario. Confiamos en ti, Regina. No te dejaría cuidar a una versión inocente y vulnerable de mí misma si no fuera así. – Razonó mientras se levantaba. Yo la miraba desde mi asiento en el suelo.

\- Porque sabes que si te hago algo, Henry no nacerá. – Respondí sin querer dejarla con la idea de que me preocupaba su bienestar.

\- Oh, me siento herida.- Dijo llevándose una mano al pecho. – A veces, creo que solo te intereso por mi hijo.

\- Sin duda, es lo mejor que has hecho nunca, Emma Swan.

\- En eso, alcaldesa, estamos completamente de acuerdo. – Emma me tendió su mano y yo la estreché, dejando que me ayudara a levantarme. Volvimos a quedar frente a frente.

\- Y nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente que lo trajeras a este mundo.- Probablemente, aquello era lo más cierto que había dicho en mi vida.

\- Ni yo podré agradecerte lo suficiente que lanzaras una maldición que forzara a mis padres a traerme a este mundo. Porque, sin eso, Henry no existiría. ¿Ves? Incluso los mayores actos de maldad pueden conllevar algo extraordinario.

Volvimos a quedar en silencio. ¿Por qué me fallaban las palabras cada vez que me miraba intensamente a los ojos?

\- Se hace tarde. – Dije al fin.

\- Cierto. – Contestó ella, como si despertara de algún extraño trance. – Yo también lo siento, por cierto. Por llamarte malvada y genocida y eso. – Me dijo con un ligero sonrojo y mirada arrepentida. – Mi boca tiende a cobrar vida propia cuando me pongo nerviosa y no pienso en lo que digo.

\- Está bien, señorita Swan. Queda perdonda.

\- Ah, estupendo. Pues me voy a dormir. Buenas noches, Regina.- Sonrió con dulzura.

\- Buenas noches, señorita Swan.

Antes de que cerrara la puerta, se volvió hacia mí.

\- Ah, y por si te lo preguntas. Yo ya te he perdonado completamente por lo que hiciste en el pasado. Es hora de que tú te perdones también. Que descanses.

Se marchó sin darme oportunidad de replicar. Cerré la puerta detrás de ella y, sin motivo aparente, que nadie quiera preguntarme el por qué, me apoyé sobre la madera y susurré.

\- Gracias, Emma.

No podía saber qué había significado aquella conversación para Emma Swan, pero sabía que a mí me había liberado de un peso que ni siquiera era consciente que me estaba hundiendo. Tenía razón. Debía comenzar a olvidarme del pasado, dejar de rememorar mis crímenes y perdonarme, para comenzar de nuevo.

Aquella noche, como tantas otras, soñé con los castigos de mi madre, con las enseñanzas de Rumple y los abusos de mi marido. Pero, en algún lugar entre aquellos fantasmas, se coló un par de cálidos ojos verdes.

**Por si os lo preguntáis, sí, la única razón del ataque de pánico de Regina era que quería que acabaran abrazadas. Psicológicamente hablando, puede cuadrarle aunque no fuera absolutamente necesario, pero es una pequeña licencia que me he tomado. ¿Me perdonáis, no? *ojos de cachorrito* xD**

**Gracias por leer :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola!**

**Sí, tenéis razón, creo que en lo que nos queda a partir de ahora vamos a tener más momentos entre Emma adulta y Regina, sin olvidarnos del bichito ^^**

**CAPÍTULO 9 **

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté en mi cama, pero no estaba sola. En algún momento de la noche, una pequeña niña debía de haberse escurrido de su cama, andado por el pasillo armada con un caballo de peluche y trepado a mi cama hasta colocarse a mi lado y rodearme con sus bracitos. Claro que yo no pensaba quejarme.

La sensación de calidez, el abrazo, el cariño, eran cosas ajenas a mi corazón, pero que parecían terriblemente familiares.

Debía de ser demasiado temprano. La casa seguía durmiendo, en silencio. Menos yo, que estaba despierta en los brazos de una niña y luchando contra el deseo de llorar. ¿Qué me estaba pasando últimamente?

Pero aquel abrazo me recordaba a mi niñez. Perdí la cuenta de las veces que deseé poder abrazar de aquella manera a mi madre, haber recibido algo de amor por su parte y no solo castigos. Hubo un tiempo en el que yo estuve tan perdida como la niña que dormía plácidamente entre mis brazos. Puede que yo hubiera tenido padres. Puede que incluso recibiera cierto cariño de mi padre. Pero la presencia oscura de mi madre anuló cualquier luz que hubiera podido llegar hasta mí.

Los días en los que, siendo apenas una niña, me esforzaba por complacerla, haciendo todo lo que me pedía. Luchaba contra los obstáculos que encontraba en mi camino y luchaba contra mí misma y mi verdadera manera de ser, todo para encajar en su idea de la princesa perfecta. Esperando, rezando porque aquel sufrimiento me fuera recompensado con alguna señal de orgullo por su parte.

Sin embargo, y por más que lo intenté, aquella señal nunca llegó. Nunca supe lo que era ser querida por la mujer que me había dado la vida. Lo único que me legó fue el miedo, la única marca que dejó en mi cuerpo fue la de sus castigos, y lo único que me enseñó fue que el amor era una debilidad.

Pero hizo más que todo aquello. Emma Swan podría pensar que éramos personas completamente distintas. Podría imaginarme como una reina en mi palacio exenta a cualquier preocupación, amada por todos. Pero, en nuestro interior, no éramos tan distintas. Éramos dos niñas perdidas que no se sentían con el derecho a ser amadas. Siempre defectuosas. Nunca lo suficientemente buenas.

Un ligero ronquidito hizo que mi mirada se desviara hacia la Emma infante. Dormía profundamente, pero incluso en sus sueños se aferraba a mí como si temiera que fuera a marcharme en cualquier momento. Un fino y brillante hilo de baba caía por su boca mojando mi sábana. Su pelo dorado se desperdigaba por la almohada dotándola del color de los rayos del sol.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, mi mano estaba acariciando su delicado rostro y apartando los mechones de cabello que caían sobre ella. Por primera vez desde que aquella niña estaba en mi vida, me dije que aquello podría ser algo más que un mero accidente. ¿Y si el Destino me estaba brindando la oportunidad de corregir mis errores? Porque yo sabía lo que estaba sintiendo aquella niña, sabía por lo que estaba pasando y podía leer en sus ojos los deseos que no se atrevía a formular. ¿Y si yo podía ayudar a que esos deseos se cumplieran? ¿Y si Emma Swan había llegado a mi vida para que la hiciera sentir como se merecía? Como un ser único y especial.

Un carraspeo me sorprendió todavía acariciando a la pequeña. Me moví, asustada por haber sido descubierta, apartando mi mirada de la niña y llevándola hacia la puerta. La otra Emma Swan me miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y algo que no lograba identificar.

\- Perdona, Regina. No sabía que mi mini-yo estaba aquí. ¿Te ha despertado?- Sus palabras fueron entrando lentamente en mi cabeza porque yo estaba ocupada valorando su atuendo. ¿Es que esa mujer solo podía dormir en camiseta de tirantes y ropa interior? Tendría que comprarle un pijama si iba a seguir durmiendo en mi casa.

\- Em… no. No me ha despertado. Estaba aquí cuando he abierto los ojos. ¿Quería algo, Sheriff?

\- No. Bueno, em…es que te he preparado el desayuno. Ya sabes, para disculparme por todo lo de ayer. – Una bandeja de la cual solo podía ver la rosa de adorno apareció de la nada y el olor a café y tostadas no tardó en llegar a mí.

\- No era necesario. – En el fondo, me había parecido un gesto rozando lo tierno, pero no lo iba a confesar.

\- Lo sé, pero he pensado que debía recompensarte con algo. No sé hacer tortitas, pero mis huevos revueltos son de los mejores que habrás probado en tu vida. – Se mordía el labio como si temiese que la fuera a echar.

\- Está bien, señorita Swan. – Dije – Pase y déjeme el desayuno en mi mesita. No quiero despertar a la niña.

\- Como su Majestad ordene.- Me dijo haciendo una burda excusa de reverencia.

Emma siguió el recorrido que le había marcado y dejó la bandeja con el desayuno en cuanto quité mi libro y mis gafas de la mesilla. Uno de los vasos con zumo tintineo y miré a Emma de manera acusatoria.

\- Ten cuidado. – Susurré. – Despertarás a la pequeña y todavía es demasiado pronto.

\- Es verdad. He sobreestimado el tiempo que necesitaba para prepararte el desayuno. Mierda, me estoy congelando.

\- Es lo que pasa por ir en ropa interior por la vida, querida.

Me concentré en tomar la humeante taza de café y probar los huevos. Estaban realmente buenos, pero será nuestro secreto. La bandeja había sido decorada con cuidado y, aunque se notaba que la combinación no era el fuerte de Emma, la rosa roja le daba el toque perfecto. No pude evitar sonreír, era la primera vez que hacían algo así por mí.

Noté un vaivén en mi cama y, cuando miré, había dos rubias en ella.

\- ¿Pero se puede saber qué haces?- Susurré a la Sheriff al verla en mi cama.

\- Hace mucho frío, Regina, y tu cama está tan calentita.

\- Puedes pedirme más mantas o comprarte un pijama, no hay necesidad de que te metas en mi cama. – Mis gritos eran más bien susurros.

\- A la otra Emma le dejas.- Me dijo fingiendo un puchero. Absurdo, ¿qué edad se creía que tenía?- Ella es tu favorita.

\- Absolutamente, Sheriff, no entiendo por qué le sorprende.

Emma pasó un brazo por encima de la niña de manera que sus dedos quedaron a apenas milímetros de mi cintura, al estar yo sentada. Claro que, nos tapaba el edredón, pero yo era perfectamente capaz de sentir el calor que desprendía su piel y que parecía colarse por la fina tela de mi camisón.

\- Por favor, solo cinco minutos.

No seas blanda, Regina, mantente firme. Con una Emma por cama hay suficiente. Mantente firme.

Eso era lo que sonaba en mi mente. Esto fue lo que dijeron mis labios.

\- Está bien, quédate. Pero solo cinco minutos o se nos hará tarde de verdad.

Vaya villana estaba hecha si no era capaz de resistirme al poder de los ojos suplicantes de Emma Swan en ninguna de sus versiones.

Creo que pasaron unos cuantos minutos en un silencio interrumpido tan solo por las leves respiraciones de la niña hasta que Emma volvió a hablar.

\- Eres muy buena con ella.

\- ¿Volviendo con eso, señorita Swan? Sí, a la infame Reina Malvada se le dan bien los niños. Vete a Disney con el cuento.

\- No te pongas a la defensiva, Regina. Era un cumplido. – En el fondo tenía razón, sabía que no lo decía sorprendida, simplemente, quería constatarlo, pero ¿por qué será que cuando un corazón está acostumbrado a la oscuridad, es mucho más fácil aceptar una crítica que un cumplido?

\- Vale. – Acepté solo un poquito forzada. – Gracias. Aunque, de todas formas, es fácil con Emma, es una niña muy buena. Tendrías que haber visto a Henry a su edad. Lo quería absolutamente todo, y los juguetes y la ropa apenas le duraban.

\- No te creo, ¿nuestro Henry? El mismo que se pasa el día leyendo o con videojuegos, ¿un niño terrible?

Nuestro Henry. Creo que le sorprendió a ella tanto como a mí que hubiera usado aquella palabra, a juzgar por la cara que puso. Había sido extraño, pero… no horrible.

\- Sí, te lo prometo. – Seguí como si nada. – No le digas que te lo he contado, pero a los seis años era insoportable. Lo quiero con todo mi corazón, pero me volvía completamente loca. De no haber sido porque mi maldición me procuraba todo el dinero que necesitaba y las cosas me salían prácticamente gratis, me hubiera endeudado por todos sus caprichos. No te imaginas cuántos pantalones rompió a las pocas horas de estrenar.

\- Vaya, vaya, era toda una pieza.

\- Ni te lo imaginas. A los cuatro años, decidió que quería ser un superhéroe y, desde ese momento y hasta que su pasión fue sustituida por los dinosaurios, solo consentía en salir de casa si le dejaba ponerse unos calzoncillos en la cabeza y su capa.

Emma comenzó a reírse violentamente, llevándose las manos al abdomen. Yo tampoco pude evitar reír. Realmente, era agradable poder compartir aquellos preciados recuerdos con alguien que pudiera comprender lo valiosos que eran.

\- Y, por supuesto, la fiesta de su quinto cumpleaños tenía que ser temática y completamente basada en dinosaurios. Incluso quería que trajera uno de verdad. Se pasó sin hablarme dos días porque le dije que los dinosaurios ya se habían extinguido y que no había manera de traer a uno de verdad a su fiesta.

\- No. – Emma no dejaba de reír.

\- Y solo volvió a hablarme porque, a cambio, accedí a que hubiera un castillo hinchable y un poni.

\- Regina, eres la madre más blanda que he conocido en mi vida. Y vivo con la puñetera Blancanieves.

\- No puedo creerme que acabes de denominar así a tu madre. Y yo no era excesivamente blanda… - Sí lo era – solo quería darle lo mejor a mi hijo. Había pocos niños de su edad y, por culpa de mi maldición, él era el único que crecía. Era difícil para él hacer amigos y no quería que le faltase nada más. – Cómo decirle que trataba compensar con dinero todo lo que de verdad necesitaba mi hijo y yo no podía darle: dinosaurios vivos, amigos de su edad, otro progenitor…

\- Lo entiendo, Regina. No tienes que justificarte. Esta era exactamente la vida que quería para él cuando lo di en adopción. Bueno, no la parte de la Reina Malvada y la maldición. Solo la de una madre que lo quisiera y estuviera dispuesta a todo por él. – Sus ojos brillaban cuando se ponía seria. – Dime una cosa, ¿nunca pensaste en devolverlo, ni siquiera cuando era un trasto?

\- Jamás. – Ni siquiera había tenido que pensar mi respuesta. – Lo quise desde el momento en el que lo sostuve entre mis brazos y para mí siempre ha sido y será mi hijo.

\- Gracias. – Dijo entonces y yo la miré sintiéndome perdida.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Gracias por hacerme sentir por primera vez que, de verdad, hice lo correcto al renunciar a él. – Sus ojos reflejaban el brillo de las lágrimas.

\- Gracias a ti por darme la mejor cosa que he tenido en esta vida. – El cuerpecito de la pequeña Emma seguía abrazándome y una sonrisa me traicionó. – Las dos mejores cosas que he tenido en esta vida. – Tuve que añadir mientras le colocaba otro mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Unos nuevos ojos verdes se abrieron conjuntados con una brillante sonrisa. No sabía desde cuándo la pequeña Emma estaba despierta, pero aquella niña tenía el poder de presentarse en los momentos más oportunos. Se levantó lo justo para atraparme entre sus delgados bracitos y susurrar a mi oído.

\- Tú también eres mi mejor persona, Regina.

Compartí una mirada de sorpresa y diversión con la Sheriff que fue interrumpida por la voz de Henry gritando mientras entraba a mi cuarto con un portazo.

\- ¡Mamáaas!

\- ¿Qué pasa, chico?

\- Llegamos tarde.

\- Mierda. – Dijimos al unísono.

El resto de la mañana pasó de manera apresurada y comenzando tarde debido a que los cinco minutos que Emma iba a pasar en mi cama se convirtieron en más de veinte minutos de charla.

Exceptuando por la tardanza, el día no fue tan distinto al anterior. Henry se fue al colegio con su otra madre, ella se fue al trabajo y yo me llevé a la pequeña conmigo a la alcaldía.

La pequeña Emma se dedicó a dibujar con RJ. Siempre que terminaba un dibujo se acercaba a mí con pasitos pequeños y me preguntaba, con la más débiles de las voces, si quería verlo. Yo le decía que sí, obviamente, y cuando me lo enseñaba y le decía que me encantaba, su cara se iluminaba con la mayor de las sonrisas antes de ir corriendo para dibujar otro, según sus palabras, "igual de súper mega bonito para que te guste mucho, mucho".

Fue el último que dibujó aquel día el que más llamó mi atención. En general, dibujaba una cabecita amarilla y otra negra junto con otras formas, que nos representaban a nosotras. Pero, en su último dibujo, había cinco figuras: dos amarillas, dos negras y una sin color.

\- Esta soy yo – Me dijo señalando al centro. – Y esta eres tú, dándome la mano. Este es Henry y esta es la Emma mamá. Y RJ, también quería salir y se enfada si no lo dibujo.

\- Emma, creo que, definitivamente, este es mi dibujo favorito.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí.

\- ¡Bien!

Lo guardé en mi bolso sin saber todavía qué pensaba hacer con aquel dibujo, pero sin atreverme a dejarlo en cualquier otro lugar.

Así que, en general, el día fue más o menos igual. Yo no me lo pasé pensando en la dichosa Sheriff Swan, ni en su risa sincera, ni en el brillo de sus ojos cuando reía despreocupadamente, ni en la sensación de calidez que sentí al poder compartir los recuerdos de Henry. En absoluto.

La tarde, sin embargo, fue distinta. Comenzaba a anochecer cuando Emma y Henry llegaron de Dios sabía dónde. La pequeña Emma estaba en el salón viendo dibujos y yo estaba terminando la lasaña para meterla en el horno. Todo parecía normal y nada podía habernos prevenido de lo que pasó a continuación.

Todas las luces se apagaron. Estupendo, lo que me faltaba.

\- Regina, ha habido un apagón.

\- Gracias por su observación, señorita Swan, no lo había notado.

\- Sí, sí. Deja la ironía para otro momento. Tenemos un problema.

\- Lo sé, no puedo terminar la cena.

\- No. Me refiero a Emma, la pequeña Emma. Le tiene miedo a la oscuridad.

\- Oh, eso. – Repliqué tranquila.- Ya no.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Regina, por si no te has dado cuenta, yo fui ella y conservé ese miedo hasta… una edad demasiado vergonzosa como para nombrar.

\- Te aseguro que MI Emma no le tiene miedo. No hay nada que temer. Pero si TÚ tienes miedo, hay velas y linternas en los cajones del mueble del salón.

\- ¿Qué? Yo no…

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por los pasos del pequeño terremoto rubio de la casa.

\- ¡Regina! Se ha ido la luz. – Me dijo. – Se ha ido la peli.

\- Lo sé. Tendrás que terminar de verla otro día.

\- ¿No tienes miedo, Emma?- La otra Emma no sabía cómo salirse con la suya.

\- Los caballeros no tenemos miedo. – Protestó la rubia cogiéndome de la mano. – Pero no temáis, mi reina, yo te protegeré de la oscuridad.

\- Me siento mucho más segura.

No desaproveché la oportunidad, como no podía ser de otra manera, para lanzarle a Emma Swan una mirada de victoria. Y puede que, en otra vida, fuera una reina malvada y haya visto miles de rostros, miles de expresiones: terror, miedo, súplica, horror… Sin embargo, tardé más de lo que hubiera previsto en lograr leer lo que creo fue sorpresa y gratitud, casi admiración en los ojos de la Sheriff.

\- Bueno - comencé a decir para desviar la tensión- ¿qué cenamos, entonces?

\- Regina, está claro ¿no?

\- Ilústreme, señorita Swan, porque yo no lo veo tan claro.

\- Noche de apagón, con un gran jardín trasero…- Si esperaba una reacción, no la iba a lograr de mí - ¿no? ¡Noche de acampada! Henry, coge los malvaviscos.

Henry y el bichito rubio corrieron a saquear mis armarios de toda clase de dulces, mientras yo rebuscaba en mi bolso el móvil para usar la aplicación linterna. El problema era que estaba demasiado oscuro. Una luz apareció de la nada.

\- Espera, te ayudo. – Emma me estaba alumbrando con su móvil. No me fue fácil ver mi móvil, pero ella también vio algo. - ¿Qué es esto? – El dibujo de Emma.

\- Em… nada. – Intenté quitárselo, pero Swan era más rápida y alta que yo, así que me fue imposible.

\- Es un dibujo de la renacuaja. Un gran talento artístico. ¿Qué son estos garabatos?- Me preguntó sonriente.

\- Somos Henry, ella, yo y… usted, señorita Swan. Ah, y RJ. – Enumeré de manera rápida, sin querer darle demasiada importancia o, al menos, sin que ella viera lo importante que había sido aquel dibujo para mí.

\- Vaya, es muy bonito. – Lo miró por un tiempo que se me hizo eterno. Solo quería que me lo devolviese sin preguntarme por qué lo conservaba. Por qué aquel, de entre todos los dibujos que me había dado la pequeña Emma, era el que había conservado con más cuidado. - ¿Te importa si me lo quedo?

\- Bueno…- aquello no me lo esperaba. – Supongo que es tuyo, técnicamente. – No quería desprenderme de él, pero qué otra cosa podía hacer. ¿Decirle que aquel dibujo me permitía creer que tenía una auténtica familia y que me había hecho sentir como si perteneciera a algo especial? Obviamente, no. – Así que, claro, todo tuyo.

\- Gracias. – Sonrió y se lo llevó. Adiós a mi dibujo.

Diez minutos después, mis rosales habían servido para prender una hoguera en la que quemar los malvaviscos. Me costó aceptar a que usaran mis plantas, pero en cuanto aquellos tres diablillos me miraron, terminé por encender el fuego, yo misma.

Aunque, he de admitir, que no me arrepiento. A pesar del apagón, era una noche cálida, la ausencia de luz permitía una espectacular visión de las estrellas que cubrían la bóveda celeste, no recordaba haber visto nunca tantas estrellas juntas; y luego estábamos nosotros, los cuatro, sentados alrededor del fuego y escuchando las aventuras sin sentido de Emma Swan o historias de Henry.

La pérdida de mis rosales bajo el fuego merecía la pena por ver el brillo en los ojos de mi pequeña Emma… de las dos Emmas. Y sé que mi vista no debería desviarse hacia la Sheriff por más que sus ojos verdes fueran los mismos que los de la niña que había aprendido a querer; por más que su sonrisa me absorbiera o que sus labios me llamaran. No debería mirarla. Pero aquella era una batalla contra la voluntad que ya había perdido.

\- Está muy bueno. – La pequeña Emma se había embadurnado por completo de malvaviscos. Se lamía los dedos cubiertos de chocolate para regalarme una sonrisa radiantemente.

\- Sí, mamá. – Me reprimí para no reprender a Henry por hablar con la boca llena. – Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo.

\- Sí, Regina, deberíamos.

\- ¿Tres contra uno? Empiezo a ver un patrón aquí. Ya veremos.

Aunque todos sabíamos, al menos, yo sabía que haría cualquier cosa que me pidieran. Porque no podía deshacerme de la sensación de que, por primera vez, tenía una familia.

**Gracias por leer :D**

**En el próximo capítulo: Henry y el bichito rubio traman una sorpresa para las damas en cuestión ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola queridos lectores!**

**Love is in the air, yo solo lo digo. Como algunos habéis ido diciendo en vuestras geniales, estupendas y maravillosas reviews aumenta la interacción SwanQueen adulta (que no necesariamente para adultos, por favor, que hay niños presentes xD).**

**Os tengo que avisar de una cosa. Se acercan los exámenes y ya estoy en ese momento en el que tendría que ponerme a estudiar sin pensar en más historias, pero como he comentado alguna vez, mis musas odian estudiar o algo, porque en exámenes es cuando más ideas se me ocurren, sobre todo, las ideas más locas. (Podéis seguir el nivel de estrés midiéndolo por mi nivel de locura). Ese es el origen del one-shot que colgué el otro día ****_"La Decisión de la Reina"_**** que está hecho para reírse, pero ahora estoy trabajando en algo mejor, no hago spoilers, ya os diré, estoy muy emocionada con mis musas (no tanto con mis exámenes)**

**Y como siempre, muchas gracias por las reviews y comentarios. Espero que os guste :)**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Mirándolo con perspectiva, fue un error dejar que la pequeña Emma viera tantas películas Disney. Pero, por aquel entonces, no lo sabía y las películas representaban una buena distracción cuando tenía que terminar algunos documentos del trabajo o Emma estaba demasiado excitada por algo nuevo.

Siempre vendría a mi despacho corriendo, mostrándome un nuevo dibujo y hablándome sobre el nuevo juego que Henry había inventado para que jugaran los dos solos. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba sin que la pequeña Emma desapareciese y sin que nadie encontrara la manera de enviarla a su momento en el tiempo, más fácil era hacerse la ilusión de que era una niña normal, una hermana para Henry y una hija para mí.

Incluso, me había acostumbrado a pasar mis veladas en compañía de la señorita Swan. Se había establecido cierta rutina, en la que la que ella nos traía la comida a la niña y a mí en la oficina. Luego yo llegaría a casa primero, porque ser la alcaldesa tiene ciertas ventajas, y prepararía la cena para los cuatro. Hablaríamos de todo y de nada, de lo que habíamos hecho aquel día. La pequeña Emma les contaría emocionada las nuevas leyes que había promulgado como ayudante de alcaldesa (título que le había otorgado tras varios días ayudándome). Normalmente serían cosas como decretar helado gratis para toda la ciudad o hacer obligatorios los cuentos de caballeros y reinas antes de irse a dormir.

Después, la Sheriff insistiría en lavar los platos, yo le diría que no era necesario, pero le dejaría hacerlo porque, sinceramente, fui una reina, no me encanta lavar platos. Y acabaríamos los cuatro en el salón peleando por la película que veríamos.

Aquella noche tan solo hubo un pequeño detalle distinto. Normalmente, la pequeña Emma se sentaría conmigo para abrazarme como el pequeño koala que debió ser en otra vida, y Henry ocuparía el sofá adyacente con su otra madre.

Aquella noche, sin embargo, los niños se fueron corriendo al salón antes de que termináramos de recoger la cocina.

\- ¿Tú sabes lo que están tramando esos dos?- Me dijo la Sheriff.

\- Ni idea. Pero creo que podemos y debemos asustarnos.

\- Tienes razón. – Me fijé en la manera en que Emma secaba el mismo plato tan fuertemente que estaba a punto de hacerlo brillar.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo?

\- No… nada… es que. Tengo una cosa para ti.

Emma se acercó a su chaqueta y vino con un paquete rectangular envuelto.

\- ¿Y esto…? – Comencé a deshacer el embalaje. Mis palabras se detuvieron en cuanto lo vi.

Era el dibujo de la pequeña Emma que la Sheriff se había llevado, solo que me lo había devuelto colocado en un precioso marco verde con mariposas.

\- Es… vaya – traté de hablar sin éxito. – pensaba que te lo ibas a quedar.

\- No. La renacuaja lo hizo para ti. Solo quería que quedase bonito. Al fin y al cabo, es el primer dibujo de nuestra familia al completo.

Miré a Emma sorprendida, pero ella se sonrojó y salió disparada al salón. En cuanto desapareció de la cocina volví a mirar el dibujo. El primer dibujo de nuestra familia. Sonreí mientras repasaba con los dedos los cuatro rostros sonrientes. Mi familia.

Me dirigí al salón, dejando el marco en la mesa de la entrada y, entonces, vi algo extraño. Henry y la pequeña Emma estaban sentados juntos en mi sofá y con un DVD en la mano. La Emma mayor estaba parada de pie, tan confundida como yo.

\- Venga, vega, sentaros – Apremió la niña– Henry me ha traído una película nueva.

\- ¿No os habéis confundido?- Repliqué ante la perspectiva de sentarme con la Emma adulta.

\- Es que hoy quiero sentarme con Henry. No te enfadas, ¿verdad, Regina?- Hubiera preferido sentarme con cualquiera de aquellos dos mequetrefes o sola, cualquier cosa era mejor que sentarme con la Sheriff. Y no sé por qué, porque nuestra relación había mejorado, pero había algo en su cercanía, en el tacto de su piel, en su mera presencia, que todavía me mantenía intranquila. Pero la pequeña Emma estaba tan triste ante la sola idea de que me enfadara.

\- No, claro, cielo. No nos importa, ¿verdad?

\- Para nada.

La tristeza de la niña desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido, sustituida por una gran sonrisa. No sabía qué tramaban aquellos dos diablillos, pero no me gustó nada las miradas y las sonrisas que compartían mientras la señorita Swan y yo nos sentábamos lo más alejadas posibles en el pequeño sofá.

Por más que, inconscientemente claro, nos hubiéramos colocado cada una en una punta del mueble, lo cierto era que su reducido tamaño hacía que nuestros muslos se rozaran y nuestras manos, si sentíamos la tentación de colocarla en el lado, se tocasen.

Los niños no dijeron nada más y colocaron el "Rey León". El amanecer africano sobre la sabana distrajo mi atención de la cercanía de la otra Emma, la que tenía unas piernas infinitas, unos brazos fortalecidos, unos abdominales definidos… Regina, que hay niños presentes, me reprendí.

Siempre me había gustado la parte en la que elevaban al pequeño leoncito regordete como futuro rey. De alguna forma, era lo que yo hubiera hecho con Henry. Aunque aquello también traía malos recuerdos, pues es lo que hubieran hecho con Emma de no ser por mí y era lo que hizo mi madre conmigo, aunque yo no hubiera estado destinada a ser reina.

Un escalofrío sacudió mi cuerpo al pensar en mi madre y sus empeños por convertirme en reina, debió ser más fuerte de lo que creía pues, en apenas unos minutos, Emma Swan cogió una manta y nos arropó a ambas.

La película continuó como si nada hubiera pasado, como si el mundo pudiera seguir con normalidad aún cuando mi corazón latía desenfrenado porque no podía dejar de pensar en darle la mano a Emma por debajo de aquella manta que nos tapaba.

Pero, deseché esas precarias ideas y seguí viendo la película. Me parecía terriblemente discriminatorio que, en casi todas las películas, tuvieran que poner al malvado moreno y los buenos fueran siempre rubios. Tonterías. Como si los rubios y las rubias no pudieran manejar y enloquecer a las pobres almas morenas.

Aunque he de confesar que, siendo sinceros, la canción de Scar antes de su gran golpe me recuerda un poco a mi yo pasada.

Y, entonces, llegó la peor parte de aquella película. Unos leves movimientos en el suelo que anuncian la llegada de la gran estampida, el pequeño Simba pidiendo ayuda, Mufasa corriendo para salvarlo aunque ello le cueste su vida. Mis manos se movieron solas para aferrarse al sofá en un intento por aliviar la tensión y el miedo, pues no importaba cuántas veces hubiera visto aquella película, siempre la vivía con los nervios y la ilusión de quien espera un milagro. Y, así, como salida de la nada, fue la mano de Emma lo que encontré, en lugar del áspero sofá, apretándome con fuerza, como si quisiera aliviarme de todos los males de la vida o, al menos, de los que puede ocasionar una película Disney.

La escena terminó, Simba se escapó y conoció a los dos grotescos animales esos que comen insectos. Aprovecho el momento para agradecer que esos seres no vivieran en mi mundo. Pero la mano de Emma siguió aferrada a la mía y ninguna hizo nada para remediarlo.

_"__¿No te has dado cuenta? ¿Eh? Me huelo lo peor…¿Cómo? Porque ese par se va a enamorar. Volvemos a ser dos"… _Aquella fue la canción exacta, el momento exacto en el que mi cabeza se giró de manera completamente involuntaria para encontrarme con los ojos de Emma Swan, mirándome de manera tan intensa que hubiera jurado que podía ver a través de mí y leer mis más profundos secretos. En algún lugar, como un fondo lejano, creí escuchar risas tímidas mientras alguien cantaba _"es la noche del amor"…_

La noche siguiente, el proceso volvió a repetirse como cada noche. Los niños se marcharon al salón y, para cuando Emma y yo llegamos, nos habían vuelto a reservar el sofá pequeño para nosotras dos.

Resignadas a nuestra suerte y a la imposibilidad de ir contra aquellos dos genios del mal, nos sentamos en el sofá. Lo distinto fue que, en aquella ocasión, Emma Swan nos tapó desde el primer momento con la manta, se sentó a mi lado y, tras cinco minutos de película, entrelazó nuestras manos.

Mientras "La Dama y el Vagabundo" iba apareciendo en pantalla, yo comencé a preguntarme por qué no teníamos un perro. Por supuesto, Henry había querido un cachorrito desde que era pequeño, pero cuidar al mismo tiempo de un animal y de un niño hubiera sido demasiado trabajo para mí sola. Pero a la pequeña Emma le gustaría y ahora que no estaba sola…

¡Ah! Pero lo estaba. No entendía qué le estaba pasando a mi propia mente, qué era aquella tortura autoimpuesta. Yo seguía estando sola. Aquello no era más que un sueño, una quimera, una ilusión. Algo temporal. Tan pronto como la pequeña Emma volviera a su tiempo, la Emma grande volvería a su vida y se llevaría a Henry. Estar allí, los cuatro sentados; estar así, con la mano de Emma en la mí y su pulgar masajeando mi piel, no era real. No podía permitirme que mi corazón cayese en aquella trampa, pues cuando el sueño se desvaneciera, la caída sería demasiado dolorosa.

Para cuando la pareja canina estaba compartiendo espaguetis al ritmo de una sonata italiana, yo ya me había descolgado completamente de la película. Así que me fijé en la pequeña Emma, cuya mirada iba y venía de la pantalla a mí o, mejor dicho, a mi sofá. Seguí su línea de visión y me encontré a la otra Emma apoyada en mi hombro, los ojos cerrados y un pequeño hilillo de baba, abandonando su boca.

Una sonrisa se escapó, dibujándose en mis labios mientras la miraba. Estaba igual que su versión infantil.

Cuando se terminó la película, me deslicé con cuidado lejos de la Emma durmiente, apoyando su cabeza en el sofá.

\- Venga niños, a la cama.

Henry se fue solo. Pero la pequeña Emma, se aferró a mi mano par que subiéramos juntas las escaleras. Como todas las noches, le cepillé el cabello, la ayudé con su pijama, esperé a que ella y RJ estuvieran en la cama y me preparé para contarle un cuento.

\- Regina – me dijo mientras rebuscaba entre los libros de Henry alguno que no hubiera leído.

\- Dime, cielo.

\- ¿Qué es el amor? – Oh, vaya. La mejor pregunta posible para una Reina antes conocida como "malvada".

\- ¿Por qué quieres saber eso ahora, Emma? Es tarde. Deberías dormirte ya. – Intenté librarme.

\- Por favor, Regina. Quiero saber lo que es el amor, para saber si alguna vez lo he tenido. O para reconocerlo si me lo encuentro. – Así, como si el amor fuera una posesión que pudiera encontrarse caminando por la calle, pensé. No podía librarme.

\- El amor… el amor es…- Cómo iba a explicarle a una niña algo que yo tampoco había tenido libremente en mucho tiempo. – El amor es el mejor sentimiento del mundo – Debe serlo si hay tanta gente que mataría y moriría por él, al menos, eso pienso. – Es una sensación de calidez que vive en tu pecho y te hace sentir protegido, completo, especial.

\- ¿Cómo cuando estaba perdida y tú me bañaste, me peinaste y me hiciste chocolate caliente? Eso me hizo sentir calentita y protegida.

\- Sí, cielo, eso exactamente es el amor.- Era inevitable sonreír ante la inocencia e ingenuidad de aquellas palabras que, al mismo tiempo, eran las más ciertas que había escuchado. Le retiré un mechón del pelo y besé su frente.

En aquel momento, deseé decirle que yo la quería. Que aquello que había entre nosotras, cada vez que besaba su frente, cada vez que la arropaba, cada vez que la cuidaba, aquello era amor. Pero tenía miedo, esa es la verdad. Había perdido cuanto había amado. Hasta que decir aquellas palabras, aquellas dos palabras prohibidas que escondían el secreto mejor guardado de mi corazón, parecían más una condena que una confesión. No me atrevía a decirle que la quería porque temía que aquella fuera la señal que estaba esperando el Destino para quitármela.

\- Yo también te haría chocolate calentito, Regina… si supiera.

Pero era tan inteligente, tan especial que de alguna manera supe que, sin habérselo dicho, esa niña que abrazaba con fuerza entre mis brazos ya sabía que la quería.

\- Regina, ¿y el amor entre papás, es igual?

\- Ese es un poco distinto. – Cuándo creía que la cosa no podía ser más incómoda.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque…– Aquella era una charla que correspondía a Blancanieves. Aunque, bien mirado, seguro que ella le iba con el cuento de las abejas y las flores y traumatizaba a la pobre niña.

\- ¿No le harías chocolate calentito a alguien que quisieras, como Nala quiere a Simba? – Nunca pensé que mi vida romántica sería comparada con la de dos leones de dibujos.

\- Sí, claro…

\- Entonces, es igual. –Dijo completamente convencida.

\- Sí, supongo que sí. – Al fin y al cabo, decían que el chocolate era afrodisíaco así que también podía aplicarse al amor romántico, ¿no?

Tras acostar a una Emma y conseguir que cesara en su interrogatorio, volví al salón para acostar a la otra Emma. Empezaba a ver un patrón en mi vida.

La Sheriff seguía como la había dejado, tumbada en el sofá, aferrada a su manta, con el reguero de baba aterrizando en mi sofá. Cosa que, extrañamente, apenas me importó. Despertarla sería inútil si la conocía bien y yo no podría cargarla escaleras arriba, así que me permití un pequeño truco y nos transporté en una nube de humo morada a su habitación.

Como no podía ser de otra manera, estaba hecha un desastre. Me apunté mentalmente dar a Emma Swan unas clases sobre el doblado de la ropa.

Emma ya estaba en su cama, pero quedaba un pequeño detalle. Me parecía terrible dejar que durmiera con aquellos apretados vaqueros y las botas. Podría desnudarla, me dije, sería solo por su comodidad. Al fin y al cabo, comenzábamos a llevarnos mejor.

Mis manos temblaron imperceptiblemente cuando, tras quitarle las botas, mis dedos se enfrentaron a los botones de su pantalón. Podía sentir el calor que desprendía adentrándose a través de mi piel y recorriendo mi cuerpo entero. El vello de su cuerpo se erigía por donde la rozaba, como si pudieran presentir mi presencia. Traté de concentrarme en la tarea de bajarle los pantalones sin pensar en lo ridículamente pequeña que era la tela negra que conformaba su ropa interior, ni en lo tonificadas que estaban sus piernas o en lo suave que era su piel.

Obviamente, mis pensamientos me ganaron la partida. Y pensé en ello. Pensé en todas las cosas que podría hacer con esas dos piernas rodeando mi cintura, con mis manos adentrándose en aquellas braguitas para rasgarlas por completo. Pensaba en mis uñas dibujando sus marcas en la nívea superficie de aquellas piernas.

Para cuando me esforzaba en colocarla con cuidado sobre la almohada, ella pareció despertar. Porque, claro, si debía despertarse, tenía que ser justo cuando acababa de dejarla en ropa interior y, prácticamente, le había hecho de todo en mi mente.

Apenas abrió los ojos, lo justo para mirarme, sonreír y, como si todavía siguiera en su sueño, musitar.

\- Regina Mills eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido. – Y volvió a caer en un profundo sopor.

Ponerle un pijama o quitarle la camisa serían demasiada tarea en mi estado. La dejé tal y como estaba, tapándola con las mantas y fui a mi cuarto para buscar consuelo en una ducha fría.

No entendía qué me estaba pasando. Era cierto que Emma Swan era muy atractiva y que yo llevaba mucho tiempo sin compañía, pero aquellos pensamientos impuros terminarían por enloquecerme si no hacía algo. No me suponía un problema que fuera mujer, hice un poco de todo en mi época de Reina Malvada. Pero era la Salvadora, la madre de Henry, era… era imposible. Y cuanto antes lo asumiera, mejor.

A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno, Henry y la pequeña Emma ya estaban comiendo sus tortitas cuando la Sheriff se unió al mundo de los vivos.

\- Buenos días. – Le dije. Ella se sonrojó momentáneamente y me pregunté si recordaría algo de la noche anterior.

\- Hola.

\- ¿Has dormido bien?

\- Como un tronco. – Sin pensarlo demasiado, terminé su chocolate y se lo puse delante.

\- Me alegro. – Contesté.

Mi mirada se desvió hacia la pequeña Emma y vi cómo sonreía maliciosamente mirando el chocolate, a su homónima mayor y a mí. Estupendo, había hecho que una niña tomara el intercambio de chocolate caliente con amor. A partir de aquel momento tendría que empezar a tener más cuidado con cuándo y de quién aceptaba un chocolate o acabaría creyendo que tenía una tórrida aventura con la Abuelita.

Aunque la verdadera sorpresa me la llevé aquella noche. Llegué a casa con la pequeña Emma, como siempre, pero en vez de hacer la cena, ella me arrastró a mi habitación y se empeñó en que me pusiera un traje bonito.

\- Por favor, Regina, ponte ese rojo. Es muy bonito y nunca te lo he visto puesto. Por fi.

Sinceramente, no tenía fuerzas para discutir con ella y sus ojos suplicantes. Así que me puse el vestido y los zapatos juego, eso ya por puro amor propio porque no iba a ir por la vida (ni por mi casa) con un atuendo inconexo.

Acto seguido, Emma me dio la manita y me arrastró hasta la puerta trasera que daba al jardín. La noche había caído sobre Storybrooke, las estrellas cubrían el cielo, unas cuantas luces iluminaban mi jardín y, en el centro, había una mesa con flores, dos velas y Emma Swan sentada.

La pequeña Emma me llevó hasta la otra silla, junto a la Sheriff y me obligó a sentarme.

\- ¿Tú sabes de qué va esto?- Susurró a mi lado la señorita Swan.

\- Ni idea.

En unos minutos aparecieron los dos diablillos sonrientes y con un plato en las manos.

\- Henry y yo os hemos preparado la cena hoy para daros las gracias por cuidarnos tan bien. – Dijo la niña.

\- Relajaos y disfrutad. – Fue todo lo que dijo Henry. – Lo tenemos todo pensado.

Y por qué sería que la sonrisa con la que lo dijo no me relajó en absoluto.

**Pues eso era lo que tramaron los dos bichos: una cena romántica, ¿cómo terminará?**

Gracias por leer :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! Antes que nada, lo admito, si alguien aquí ha visto demasiadas películas Disney no ha sido la pequeña Emma, sino yo. Culpable de todos los cargos. Y sí, tengo una pista de tres horas y media de canciones Disney y me las puse escribiendo este capítulo xD**

**Hoy es el día del libro y probablemente mi día favorito del año, aunque ha querido el Destino que comenzara de la manera más horrible posible: con un seminario de dos horas de proctología (si no sabéis lo que es, hacedme caso, no lo busquéis, no queréis saberlo) Así que mi mente traumatizada se ha aferrado a la pequeña Emma y os agradece fervientemente todas vuestras reviews y apoyo, y va a ponerse a escribir para desintoxicarse de las imágenes que me han obligado a contemplar O.o jajaja**

**A ver qué os parece ;)**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Era una noche cálida, en sintonía con los últimos días de mi vida. El cielo estaba despejado, tanto que las estrellas parecían haber decidido salir de su madriguera y unirse a las constelaciones más conocidas y brillantes. Era una maravilla contemplar la bóveda celeste teñida de su manto nocturno, con el brillo de los astros. Sí. Era lo más hermoso que había visto nunca y, quizás era, porque lo estaba viendo reflejado en los ojos de Emma Swan.

Yo tampoco lo entendía. Qué tenían aquellos ojos para hipnotizarme de aquella manera. Como si yo no hubiera sido en otro tiempo una Reina Malvada, como si no fuera una temible hechicera, como si apenas fuera una mujer madura. Mirándola me sentía de nuevo como la niña que solía ser, inocente, pura, anhelante de alguien dispuesto a amarme.

Su cabello caía con despreocupación por su espalda, como una cascada de aguas doradas que enmarcaban su rostro de rasgos perfectos, clásicos, en su tez blanquecina eran casi como contemplar una obra esculpida por las más finas manos.

Céntrate, Regina. Me llamaba al orden. Pero era inútil. Quizás fuera por aquel vestido de cuero negro que se ceñía a sus curvas haciendo que mi mente completara los vacíos de la imagen del perfecto cuerpo que le llegaba.

Comenzó a resultar insoportable aquel silencio, que no era tal en mi mente, pues estaba ocupado por toda clase de pensamientos que me obligaban a sonrojarme.

\- Oh, esto es para ti. – De algún lugar indescifrable (porque no había estado mirando precisamente a sus manos) apareció una rosa roja.

\- Gracias. – La acerqué de manera inconsciente a mi rostro para aspirar su aroma. Las rosas siempre tenían un olor especial que inundaba mis pulmones y apaciguaba mis sentidos.

Nuestras miradas se cruzamos y nos respondimos con sonrisas. Hubiera querido llenar el intenso silencio, pero las palabras no acudían en mi ayuda.

Mi salvación llegó de la mano de los dos genios del mal. Henry puso delante de nosotras el plato principal y, la pequeña Emma, dos vasos de chocolate.

\- Espaguetis y chocolate caliente. – Observó el otro comensal. – Todo un manjar, ¿verdad, Regina?

\- Por supuesto. Pero, cielo, ¿no falta otro plato?- Era evidente que solo había uno delante de nosotras.

\- No. Compartís. – Fue toda la respuesta que dio la pequeña niña, junto con una juguetona risa.

\- Que aproveche. – Vi la intención de Henry y traté de detenerlo.

\- No, Henry Daniel Mills, no te atrevas a…- Se había atrevido.

Nos dejaron a las dos solas de nuevo, en silencio, y mirando el enorme plato de pasta a la boloñesa entre las dos. Aquella imagen me era familiar.

\- Creo que he dejado que Emma viera demasiadas películas Disney. – Dije. – Han corrompido su joven mente.

\- Claro, culpa a Disney de eso. - ¿Se estaba riendo Emma Swan de mí? – No sé tú, pero yo tengo mucha hambre. ¿Te importa?

\- En absoluto. Cómetelo tú, yo ya picaré algo luego. – No tenía intención alguna de comer del mismo plato que Emma Swan como si fuéramos algún tipo de pareja adolescentes repletos de hormonas.

\- Venga, Regina, no seas así. No te voy a contagiar nada. Come.

Estaba preparada para negarme una vez más cuando mi tripa rugió. Maldita traidora. Pero lo cierto era que no había comida nada desde la ensalada de la comida y me moría de hambre.

\- Qué remedio. – Musité.

Empezamos a comer del mismo plato. Aquello era ridículo. Dos mujeres adultas compartiendo plato como dos perros de una película de dibujos. Lo más ridículo era lo asquerosamente adorable que estaba Emma cuando intentaba comer espaguetis con gracia, imitando mis movimientos con el tenedor y la cuchara, pero los escurridizos gusanitos de pasta terminaban por descolgarse de su boca y tenía que aspirar para recuperarlos.

\- A la Dama y el Vagabundo les pusieron música, ¿nosotras no tenemos? – Dijo ella de pronto. Como si la hubieran escuchado, la voz de la tetera de la "Bella y la Bestia" comenzó a sonar. – Ah, eso está mejor.

_"__Cierto como el sol, que nos da calor…"_

\- ¿Quién sería quién?- Preguntó Emma.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- De la Dama y el Vagabundo, ¿quién sería quien? – No pude evitar reírme.

\- Querida, está claro. Yo soy la dama. Tú eres ese vano intento de perro conquistador con pretensiones de encantador.

\- Qué forma tan enrevesada de llamarme perro callejero.

\- A eso se le llama hablar con estilo, señorita Swan.

\- ¿Usted lo hace todo con estilo, señora alcaldesa? - ¿Estaba coqueteando conmigo?

\- ¿Acaso lo duda, Sheriff? - Mierda, ¡¿estaba yo coqueteando con ella?!

\- En absoluto. – Tal como el perro de la película, Emma acercó la última albóndiga de carne hacia mi lado. – Hay que admitir que los chicos se han esforzado: la mesa, la música, la comida… lo que no entiendo es la razón de todo esto.

\- Bueno… - empecé a decir mientras jugueteaba con la última albóndiga – Creo que tu mini-tú ha podido pensar que entre nosotras hay algo más que una relación cordial.

\- Já, Regina, entre nosotras, apenas hay una relación cordial.

\- Lo sé. Pero ayer, ella me preguntó qué era el amor entre papás y puede que entendiera que el amor es sinónimo de cuidar de alguien, especialmente, de hacerle chocolate caliente. Y, por la mañana, te hice uno.

\- ¿Le has dicho a mi yo-niña que dar un chocolate caliente es como decir "te quiero"? – Estaba un poco avergonzada, he de reconocerlo, y que Emma Swan se estuviera riendo de mí no ayudaba.

\- No he hecho tal cosa. Intenté explicarle lo mejor que pude lo que es el amor y ella llegó sola a esa conclusión. No es culpa mía. – Me crucé de brazos.

\- Y, dime, ¿qué gran explicación le estabas dando para que llegara a esa conclusión? – A mí tomaduras de pelo, las justas señorita Swan.

\- Da gracias de que no te traumaticé de por vida, podría haberle explicado de dónde vienen los niños. O, mejor, haber llamado a Blancanieves para que se lo explicara.

\- Dios, no. ¿Te imaginas? Mi madre intentando explicar algo así a una niña. – Emma apenas era capaz de ocultar su risa y, lo cierto es, que era bastante contagiosa. – Le hubiera ido con el cuento de las cigüeñas.

\- Le hubiera dicho que nacían de una flor o de un hada, a saber.

\- O no, ya sé, le hubiera dicho que la mamá era tocada por un cuerno (de unicornio, claro).

\- Ya, claro, de unicornio…- Tuve que secar una lágrima de la risa. Para cuando paramos, me dolían los abdominales. – Lo expliqué lo mejor que pude. – Dije tras unos segundos de silencio. – Pero la verdad es que nunca he sabido muy bien lo que era el amor.

\- No, supongo que yo tampoco. – La mirada de Emma se perdió en algún punto indescifrable, hasta que volvió a mí sonriente. – Aunque tu definición del amor explica por qué estoy enamorada del chocolate con canela.

\- Señorita Swan, usted está enamorada de todo lo que sea comestible. – No le encontré un sentido perverso hasta que las palabras salieron de mis labios.

\- Sí, ya lo creo.

La canción terminó y fue sustituida por otra obra maestra de Disney. También empezaba a pensar que dejar a la pequeña Emma con una pista de tres horas y media de canciones Disney no había sido buena idea. "_Si los engaños dieran premios, habría varios ya ganado. No me interesa tener novio, eso es historia ya lo sé todo". _Sin duda, si había una princesa Disney a la que podía comprender era a Megara, de Hércules. Ella se había redimido por el amor. Y aquella canción… a veces me recordaba a mí misma. _"Jamás lo haré, no diré que es amor"_

\- Estás muy guapa esta noche, por cierto. – Dijo Emma.

\- Gracias. Lo has elegido tú. – Ella me miró un tanto perdida. – La pequeña Emma.

\- Ah, cierto. Tenemos buen gusto.

\- Menos en lo que se refiere a coches, ropas para vosotras mismas u hombres… supongo que sí.

\- ¡Ey! – Protestó. – Mi coche es un clásico y mi ropa está bien.

\- ¿No dices nada de los hombres?

\- En eso puede que tengas razón. Pero no has dicho nada sobre mi gusto en mujeres.

Como si pudiera decir algo ante eso. Creo que mi boca se quedó seca, literalmente. Podía sentir mi boca abierta, el aire de la noche entrando por ella, pero ninguna palabra lista para salir.

\- No sabía que… bueno, podía sospecharlo por… pero después de…- Muy elocuente, Regina. Me dije.

\- ¿Así que podías sospecharlo? – Me alivió que se riera, no era mal signo. – Creía que mini-yo te lo habría dicho, pero supongo que es demasiado pequeña para comprender algunas cosas todavía. Siempre me gustaron las mujeres.

\- No, um… no me lo ha dicho.

\- Siempre fui demasiado masculina para ser una niña. Esa fue una de las razones por las que no me adoptaron nunca. Les parecía defectuosa. Lo cual solo empeoró cuando llegué a la edad en la que me di cuenta de que me gustaban las chicas como tendrían que gustarme los chicos.

\- Emma todavía no ha llegado a esa edad y espero que tarde mucho en empezar a salir.

\- Eh, para el carro, súper-mami. – Me dijo Emma riendo. – Aún le quedan bastantes años, no sufras. El caso es que me gustaban las mujeres, pero eso complicó todavía más mi vida. Como si ser huérfana, sin estudios y haber huido de mi última casa de acogida no fuera suficiente. Porque, asumámoslo, la vida siempre es un poco más complicada para los que son diferentes. La gente ya me miraba mal cuando les decía que era huérfana. ¿Decirles que era una huérfana bollera? Me habrían despellejado antes de que hubiera terminado la frase. Así que empecé a salir con hombres también y así nació Henry.

\- Al menos, trajo algo bueno.

\- ¿No te… importa?- Por primera vez desde que empezara su discurso parecía insegura.

\- ¿Por qué me iba a importar? No. Yo…- había estado a punto de decir una barbaridad. – en el Bosque Encantado, las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo no estaban demasiado bien vistas, pero existían.

\- ¿Y tú?- Me dijo.

\- ¿Yo qué?- No dejes que te descubra.

\- Ibas a decir algo de ti.

\- No, en absoluto.

\- Mientes. – Maldito detector de mentiras. - ¿Qué ibas a decir?

\- Nada importante.

\- Dímelo.

\- No.

\- Por favor.

\- Vale. – Sé aceptar mis derrotas.- Iba a decir que yo también tuve alguna que otra relación con mujeres en mis días de reina.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿y sabe eso Disney? Porque podría retirarte tu condición de personaje clásico.

\- Que le den a Disney.

Nos miramos sonriendo, sin saber qué más decir. _"Nadie sabrá, no hablaré de mi amor"_ Tuve ganas de pegarle a la voz por ser tan inoportuna. Aquel no era el mejor momento para mentarme el amor.

_"__Ella está ahí sentada junto a ti…" _Perfecto, justo lo que me faltaba. La canción de un cangrejo voyeur incitándome a besar los carnosos y perfectos labios de Emma. Mi mirada se desvió imparable hacia ellos.

\- Tienes – dije sin pensar que me descubría a mí misma.- tomate en los labios.

\- Oh. – Intentó limpiarse. - ¿Ya? – Sin éxito.

\- No. Déjame a mí.

Me incliné hacia ella. Podía sentir su aliento en mis manos. Mis dedos, rozando su suave piel manchada de salsa, mis ojos fijos en sus labios y la canción, aquella maldita canción _"Shalalala qué pasó, escucha la canción. Ahora, bésala." _

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, mi rostro se acercaba al suyo; mis labios buscando el calor y la suavidad que prometían los suyos. Mis manos se aferraban a su cabello y solo quería...

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Pero ella se apartó antes de que tuviera tiempo de comprender lo que me estaba pasando.

\- Yo…- No lo sabía.

\- ¿Estás loca? Regina, no puedes besarme. Yo soy la Salvadora y, tú, la Reina Malvada. Esto está mal. Está muy mal.- Se había levantado del asiento y se movía cual tigre enjaulado.

\- Emma no hace falta que uses viejos títulos. Me he dejado llevar. Lo siento. Entiendo que no te gusto y…- Jugueteaba con la servilleta que había usado para limpiarle los restos de tomate entre mis manos, rompiéndola en pedazos para calmar mi frustración.

\- No es eso. Dios, Regina, tú eres preciosa y tan sexy, tan…Pero mis padres nunca lo entenderían. No lo aprobarían.- Emma no paraba de moverse. De vez en cuando, sus manos alborotaban su cabello dándole un aspecto más desquiciado del que ya presentaba.

\- ¿Y qué importan ahora tus padres? Eres una mujer adulta. – No pude aguantar más sentada y me levanté para ponerme a su nivel.

\- ¡Pero son mis padres! Acabo de encontrarlos. Mi madre es la maldita Blancanieves y quería que su hija fuera una puñetera princesa. ¿Qué hará si se entera de esto?- Se leía auténtico miedo en su mirada.

\- ¿De qué exactamente? ¿De que casi te beso o de que te gustan las mujeres?

\- De ambas cosas. No puedo… no puedo volver a perderlos. Quiero tener una familia. – En aquel instante, más que nunca, Emma Swan no era más que una niña perdida que no sabía lo que era sentirse amada.

\- ¿Acaso escuchas lo que dices? Emma, no puedes esconder quién eres realmente a tus padres. Ellos deben aceptarte tal y como eres. – Como nosotros, pensé. Henry y yo te aceptamos tal y como eres. Para nosotros eres perfecta. Solo que no me atreví a decirlo.

\- ¿Pero y si no lo hacen?- Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

\- Entonces, se merecen que los devuelvas de una patada al agujero del Bosque Encantado del que salieron.- Y si ella no lo hacía, yo me pedía los honores. - No puedes pasar fingiendo toda tu vida que eres algo que no eres solo por complacerlos.

\- Para ti es fácil decirlo, ¿qué vas a saber tú? Eras una reina, todo el mundo te adoraba o te temía. No sabes lo que se siente cuando nadie te quiere por ser distinta a los demás, a como deberías ser. – Miles de imágenes y recuerdos sobre los castigos de mi madre resonaron en mi mente.

\- Sé lo que es. – Repuse con una amarga sonrisa. - Mi madre me crió así. Pero decidí que eso no afectara mi vida.

\- Claro, no te afectó en absoluto. Todo ese rollo de la "reina malvada" fue solo una etapa. – Empezaba a temer que aquello saliera en todas las discusiones que tuviera por el resto de mi vida.

\- Ya es suficiente, Emma. No te quedarás en mi casa para insultarme solo porque estés enfadada por tu situación.

\- ¡Yo no estoy enfadada! Es que tú eres una psicópata insensible.

Se hizo el silencio. Como si las dos lo necesitáramos para captar el significado completo de aquellas palabras.

\- Fuera de mi casa. – Mi voz aparentaba más calmada de lo que estaba en realidad.

\- Regina, yo…- Emma avanzó hacia mí, pero no quería disculpas, ya estaba dicho.

\- He dicho fuera.

\- Me he pasado…

\- ¡Fuera!

Mis manos se movieron transmitiendo mi orden y una nube de humo morado la envolvió, alejándola de mi vista.

Maldita Emma Swan. Maldito Storybrook. Maldita Blancanieves que siempre estaba en todos los problemas de mi vida. Entré en casa, luchando contra las lágrimas, con el tiempo justo de encerrarme en estudio antes de que mi mano conjurara una bola de fuego y la lanzara sobre algún jarrón.

Odiaba a Emma Swan, la odiaba con todas mis fuerzas. Esa debía ser, el odio y no otra cosa, la razón por la que mi piel ardía cuando la tocaba o ella me tocaba. Era el odio condensado a través de generaciones. Estaba destinada a detestarla, no podía ser de otra manera siendo su estirpe la que era: su abuelo que me violó cada noche que deseó disponer de mi cuerpo; su madre, que fue la culpable de que asesinaran a mi primer amor; su abuela, que había traicionado a mi madre… Un comienzo muy halagüeño.

La odiaba desde el momento en el que entró en mi pueblo, con ese horrible coche y esa espantosa chaqueta, pretendiendo ser una gran madre, cuando había abandonado a su bebé, solo para arrebatarme a mi hijo, que era lo único que tenía.

La odiaba porque era la Salvadora, aquella destinada a destruirme, la que representaba todo lo que yo no era ni podría ser: leal, benévola, valiente, justa… Un compendio de virtudes disfrazado de rubia. El Bien que tendría que destruir al mal sin importar qué sentía ese mal o por qué había llegado a convertirse en villano. ¿A quién le importaba a aquello? A nadie cuando las historias eran contadas siempre por los vencedores.

Odiaba que, cada vez que la veía, me recordase a mi peor acto de maldad, que había sido forzar a que enviaran a un bebé solo a este mundo. Detestaba que me recordase a aquellos días oscuros en los que yo estaba perdida y no lograba hallar más luz o motivo para vivir que mi venganza. Porque no lo saben, claro que no, ni les importa, pero yo deseé morir tantas veces que perdí la cuenta. A estrellas, a hadas, a hechiceros… no importaba, nadie escuchaba mis ruegos, ni siquiera cuando solo pedía acabar con mi miseria. Y me echaban en cara que me hubiera rendido a la oscuridad. Era fácil para ellos decirlo porque no comprendían que la ira era mucho mejor que no sentir absolutamente nada; era mejor que el vacío completo de la soledad; era mejor que la desgarradora tristeza. La ira me daba fuerzas. Pero ella no lo entendía, y lo único que hacía era recordarme que había dejado a una niña huérfana.

Odiaba verme reflejada en sus ojos vedes, tan cristalinos, tan luminosos. Odiaba que me retara continuamente sin mostrarme ningún respeto. Odiaba la sonrisa que se le ponía cuando iba ganando una discusión y que me dejaba, brevemente, fuera de combate. Odiaba desear abrazarla cuando la veía apenada, porque yo podía comprenderla. Odiaba desear eliminar su tristeza o que ella me abrazara a mí.

Odiaba saber que ella era la única persona en aquel pueblo, quizás en aquel mundo, que podía comprenderme, porque las dos habíamos pasado por lo mismo. La única que sabía lo que era sentirse despreciada, inservible, defectuosa…lo que era ser rechazada por todos. Pero que ella decidiera no hacerlo.

Y odiaba que mi corazón supiera lo que mi mente se negaba a admitir. Un vaso de sidra voló de mis manos a la pared, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos. Me apoyé contra la pared y me dejé caer, demasiado cansada como para seguir escondiendo mis lágrimas.

La puerta se abrió y una pequeña cabecita rubia asomó por el espacio. Yo tendría que estar hecha un desastre, llorando, con el vestido manchado de sidra, mi estudio olía a quemado. Pero la pequeña Emma no se fijó en nada de eso. Cerró la puerta y corrió a abrazarme, hundiendo su cabeza en mi cuello.

\- No llores más, Regina. – Me susurró. – Yo te haré chocolate.

Y, lo que más odiaba, era que me fuera inevitable quererla.

Debí dormir en aquella postura toda la noche, porque lo primero que recuerdo al despertar fue el dolor de cuello.

\- ¿Emma?

Me sorprendió estar sola. Comencé a buscarla por toda la casa, sin respuesta alguna. Henry tampoco sabía dónde estaba. Seguí llamándola, pero ya sabía que mi pequeña Emma había desaparecido.

**Lo sé, lo sé... Me queréis matar. Pero me resarciré, lo prometo. Por ahora, os adelanto que el siguiente capítulo está narrado por la pequeña Emma y me encantó escribirlo.**

**Si fuera un poco malvada os diría que cuantas más reviews me dejéis, antes actualizaré. Pero sé que, en el fondo, soy muy blanda y si os digo eso y me dejáis reviews no podré resistirme a vuestros ojos de cachorrito online y lo subiré enseguida xD Así que lo dejo a vuestra libre elección. **

**Gracias por leer :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! No me voy a enredar porque sé que estáis deseando saber que pasa con estas tórtolas desorientadas. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, me ha encantado tener tantos, sois geniales ;)**

**CAPÍTULO 12. Pequeña Emma**

No había sido tan difícil encontrar la casa de los Tontos donde mi yo mayor vivía. Era la casa más fea, repipi y horrible de todas todísimas. Llamé al timbre con fuerza porque, con suerte, la Emma mayor estaría durmiendo y eso la despertaría, que se fastidie. Si me conocía a mí misma, por muchos años que hubieran pasado y aunque ahora fuera súper mayor, después de la Gran Discusión con Regina, no habría sido capaz de dormir en toda la noche. Habría estado pensando todo el rato en las cosas malas que dije y en el dolor en los bonitos ojos oscuros de Regina. Y, solo ahora, cuando el sol y la luz alejaban los malos recuerdos, hubiera podido dormir.

Pues yo la desperté. Tenía toda la razón del mundo. Lo supe en cuanto vi a la Emma mayor con el pelo despeinado y los ojos rojos. Ay, mayores, ¿es que no saben vivir sin complicarlo todo?

\- No estoy de humor para…

Sabía que querría echarme, pero no le di tiempo y me colé en la casa. Lo inspeccioné todo con la mirada. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con la enorme casa de Regina, siempre ordenada y con olor a manzanas. La Emma mayor tenía toda la ropa por el suelo, los platos sin recoger y olía a hamburguesas.

\- ¿Están los tontos en casa?- La verdad verdadera era que no me apetecía verlos, pero era una urgencia.

\- No. Se han ido a trabajar. – Menos mal, un problema menos. - ¿Qué haces tú aquí renacuajo? ¿No tendrías que estar con Regina? ¿Sabe ella que estás aquí?

\- No intentes hacerte la mamá responsable conmigo, Emma Swan. Estoy aquí porque has sido mala con Regina. – Me crucé de brazos como había visto hacer a Regina cuando se enfadaba con ella o con Henry. Nunca conmigo porque yo soy muy buena y le hago caso siempre.

\- No he sido mala con ella.

\- No olvides que compartimos el detector de mentiras – le dije muy seria – y se nota como un montón que estás mintiendo. Has sido mala con ella y lo sabes. La has hecho llorar. – Esperaba que Regina no se enfadase conmigo por airear aquella información.

\- No era mi intención, yo… no sé qué me pasó. – Me senté en el sofá mientras mi yo grande comenzaba a andar por el comedor como un animal enjaulado.

\- Nada de excusas, Emma Swan. Y deja de moverte así, me pones nerviosa. – Creo que sonaba un poco como Regina y eso me hacía mucha gracia. Me sentía más mayor.

La Emma mayor se detuvo a observarme. Nos miramos mutuamente. Estaba hecha un asco, con los ojos rojos, el vestido de la noche anterior movido y sucio, el pelo alborotado. Prácticamente igual que Regina cuando la había dejado por la mañana. Adultos…

\- Siéntate Emma. – Le ordené. ¡Y me hizo caso! Tenía que estar muy mal para obedecer a una niña que era ella misma. - ¿Por qué fuiste mala con Regina? Ella es todo lo que tenemos.

\- No, no es así. Tenemos a nuestros padres. Ellos…

\- ¿Los Tontos?- Grité sin querer. – Ellos no nos quieren como somos. Puede que sean nuestros padres de verdad, pero son como los demás. Quieren a una princesa, no a una niña que juega con coches.

\- Pero ellos son mi familia. Es lo único que tenemos. – La Emma grande se puso triste mirando al suelo. Casi me dio pena. Lo que pasaba era que ella todavía no se había dado cuenta de la verdad.

\- No. ¿No lo ves, Emma? – Le dije dulcemente. – Regina es nuestro hogar. Ella es nuestra verdadera familia, ella y Henry.

\- Te equivocas, renacuajo. Ella solo ha cuidado de ti porque le gustan los niños y a mí me ha aceptado por obligación, pero no nos quiere. En cuanto tú te marches, me echará de su casa.

Nunca entenderé a los mayores. Por qué necesitan complicarlo todo y ver fantasmas donde no los hay. Se inventan señales, les dan significados sin sentido, piensan demasiado. La vida es más simple. El amor podría ser simplemente chocolate. Son ellos los que lo complicaban todo. Menos mal que me tenían a mí allí.

\- ¿Pero estás tonta o qué?- Le dije sin poder contenerme. – Puede que te eche de su casa y te lo merecerás por estar tan ciega. ¿No ves que Regina es como nosotras? Ella tampoco sabe querer muy bien. Su mamá era mala y la castigaba; su papá la quería, pero no lo suficiente como para protegerla, como si no fuera lo bastante importante como para arriesgarse. Quiso a un chico y lo perdió. Quiso a su hijo y lo perdió. Solo está asustada.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tú…?

\- Aunque no sepa decir que nos quiere – la interrumpí – nos lo demuestra. ¿O es que no te ha hecho chocolate caliente?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Te ha arropado por las noches?

\- Sí. – Me dijo tras pensarlo un poquito.

\- ¿Te ha hecho sentir especial? Como cuando te mira y te sonríe y tú piensas que eres la persona más afortunada del mundo mundial porque esa mujer tan bonita y perfecta, te está mirando a ti. Te está sonriendo a ti. – Emma se lo pensó.

\- Sí.

\- Pues, entonces, - casi salté del sillón de la emoción- ¿a qué esperas?

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Para decirle que la quieres. – Era obvio, de verdad, ¿es que los adultos no saben hacer nada solos?

\- ¡No la quiero! – Gritó. Me llevé una mano a la frente y respiré para tener paciencia. Tranquila, me decía, no es culpa suya, es que es una adulta y ha perdido las neuronas con los años.

\- Emma Swan, yo soy tú ¿recuerdas? Y, si crees que no estás enamorada de Regina es que eres más tonta que los Tontos. No me quiero enfadar porque sé que tienes casi treinta y eso es como ser súuuuper mayor, ¿no? Pero espabila. Regina es la única persona en el mundo que nos comprende y acepta tal como somos. No se compadece de nuestro pasado triste ni se asusta de él, porque ella también lo ha vivido. Sus besos hacen cosquillas y cuando sonríe mi tripita se pone tonta y hace cosas raras, pero raras buenas, y sé que quiero que me sonría el resto de mi vida. ¡Y por todos los súper héroes! Hace las mejores tortitas del mundo. ¿Cómo no vas a quererla? He aceptado que no puede ser mi mamá, pero no voy a renunciar a ella ni voy a dejar que huyas de lo mejor que nos ha pasado en esta vida solo porque eres una cobarde, gallina, capitán de las sardinas. Así que mueve el culo y pídele perdón.

Ella me miró. Yo la miré. Si aquello era un juego para ver quien parpadeaba antes, iba a perder porque yo soy la mejor en ese juego. Pero no era eso, porque ella parpadeó enseguida.

\- Tienes razón. – Me dijo al final. Eso ya lo sabía. – Pero no sé qué hacer ahora.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, pedirle perdón.

\- ¿Cómo? Me porté muy mal con ella.

\- Yo sé exactamente cómo.

¿Qué harían estos adultos sin mí?

Llevé a la Emma grande a su cuarto de la mano y le señalé el armario.

\- Ponte guapa, no quiero que Regina me vea así. – Si se molestó, no dijo nada.

\- ¿Y qué me pongo? ¿Otro vestido?

\- Mmm – miré por encima su ropa. – No, ponte lo de siempre. A Regina le gustan tus vaqueros, siempre te mira mucho cuando los llevas. – No sé por qué mi yo grande se sonrojó cuando dije eso, pero quién entiende a los mayores. – Y una camisa verde. A mí me dijo que estaba muy guapa porque combinaba con mis ojos cuando me puse mi camiseta de Hulk. ¿Tienes algo de Hulk? Será un éxito asegurado.

\- No, pequeñaja, no tengo nada de Hulk, pero tengo una camisa verde que valdrá.

Pobre de la Emma mayor, no tenía nada de Hulk. La vida debía de volverse realmente aburrida cuando te hacías adulto. Permanecí sentada en su cama, esperando mientras se vestía.

\- Renacuajo – me dijo al cabo de un rato y yo la miré mal porque soy de las chicas más altas del orfanato, no un renacuajo. – No quiero que te hagas falsas ilusiones con lo de Regina, ¿vale?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pues, porque Regina y yo podemos ser amigas y madres de Henry, pero no creo que podamos ser más en el futuro.

\- ¿Por qué no? Yo quiero que Regina esté en mi futuro.

\- Mira, sé que te sientes muy sola y quieres aferrarte a alguien con el que sentir que has encontrado tu lugar en el mundo. No has tenido nunca la infancia que te merecías, la que cualquier niño se merece – no podía mirarla, sus palabras me ponían triste. – Y no voy a mentirte, van a pasarte muchas cosas malas. Pero, al final, todo irá bien, también te pasarán cosas buenas, y todo habrá merecido la pena cuando estés aquí, con Henry.

\- Y con Regina.

No entendía por qué la Emma grande tenía que ser tan testaruda.

\- Sí, también con Regina, de una manera o de otra. – Me dijo.

\- No te entiendo. – mi voz sonaba tan desesperada como yo me sentía. - Dime la verdad, ¿tú la quieres?

La otra Emma pareció pensárselo. Se arrodilló frente a mí apoyando sus manos en los vaqueros, alisándose arrugas que no existían.

\- Sí. – Por fin, al menos lo admitía, ya era algo. – No sé muy bien cómo ha pasado. Nunca tuve intención de que esto sucediera. Lo único que quería, cuando Henry me encontró, era devolvérselo a su madre y seguir con mi vida. Pero me trajo aquí, la vi… Dios, estaba tan guapa, incluso con los ojos hinchados de llorar y el maquillaje corrido. Fue un flechazo, supongo, suerte que su carácter y que fuera una auténtica… - me miró con cara culpable, a saber qué iría a decir. – borde, me hicieran olvidarme de aquel enamoramiento tonto.

\- O sea, que te daba miedo.

\- No, yo… Bueno, sí. Un poco. Era tan seria y me odiaba tanto. Además, ¿cómo iba a yo a considerar si quiera que una mujer así pudiera interesarse en mí? Ni siquiera podía imaginarme que le atrajeran las mujeres, hasta que me lo dijo anoche. Me dije a mí misma que era una persona horrible, malvada y que no merecía que perdiese la cabeza por ella. Descubrir todo lo de la maldición y que era la Reina Malvada solo le dio fuerza a mis argumentos y me esforcé por borrar cualquier rastro de atracción que pudiera sentir hacia ella.

\- Pero Regina no es mala.

\- Lo sé. Me di cuenta viendo cómo te cuidaba… a mí. A la hija de su mayor enemiga, la misma que había jurado destruir, y después de que Henry la abandonara por mi culpa. A pesar de todo, estaba ahí, bañándote, peinándote, contándote cuentos y cantándote antes de dormir, cada noche.

\- ¿Nos espiabas?- Fue divertido ver lo roja que se puso cuando la descubrí.

\- Bueno, sí. Al principio, solo era para asegurarme de que no te hiciera daño. Luego, supongo que me gustó veros juntas, contemplar esa sonrisa que os dedica solo a ti y a Henry, lo dulce que puede ser cuando quiere…

\- Entonces, ¿ya te has convencido de que no es mala y has aceptado que la quieres?- Pregunté ilusionada.

\- Sí. - ¡Bien! – Pero… - Malo, los mayores y sus "peros" – que yo la quiera no significa nada. Es prácticamente imposible que yo le interese.

\- No. Regina nos quiere, estoy segura. Lo juro.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?- Me dijo mirándome con suspicacia.

\- Es un secreto. Pero estoy súper segura. – Esperaba que no preguntase más, porque no quería contar cómo lo sabía aún.

\- Incluso si fuera así, renacuajo, sigue siendo más complicado que todo eso. El pueblo no lo aceptaría, mis padres se enfadarían…

\- ¡No! – Grité. – No es complicado. Sois vosotros, los adultos, los que complicáis las cosas. Son solo excusas baratas, como cuando los padres de acogida no te quieren y te dicen: "eres una buena niña pero no podemos quedarnos contigo por el dinero o porque la casa es pequeña o por nuestro trabajo…" Es todo mentira y lo sabes. Si quieres, puedes. No es tan complicado. Si de verdad la quieres, harás que sea sencillo.

No iba a llorar. No iba a llorar. Quizás sorbiera un poco y le dijera a las lágrimas que se esperaran. Porque no iba a llorar.

\- Tienes toda la razón, renacuajo. Vamos a casa, con Regina.

\- Eso era lo que quería escuchar.

Entrar en casa de Regina cuando ella no estaba fue mucho más fácil que convencer a la Emma grande. Y vale que, entrar en casas ajenas sin permiso, está mal. Pero lo hicimos en nombre del amor, así que no es para tanto.

Llamamos al timbre primero, pero nadie contestaba. Así que cogí la llave que Regina escondía en el macetero, abrí y entré.

\- Renacuaja, ¿qué haces? Regina se enfadará si entramos sin su permiso. – Susurró Emma.

\- No, tranquila. Es por una buena causa. Así podemos ir haciéndole el chocolate caliente para cuando venga.

\- ¿Chocolate caliente? ¿Ese es tu gran plan? – Dijo mientras me seguía cerrando la puerta.

\- ¿Tienes alguno mejor?- No dijo nada. – Lo imaginaba.

La Emma mayor era un desastre en la cocina, menos mal que me tenía a mí a su lado, que a ese paso iba a acabar siendo nombrada nueva Cupido oficial, porque sino… El chocolate estaba calentito y listo con su nata y su canela, justo para cuando se escucharon unas llaves y la voz de Regina entró en casa, seguida de ella cogida al móvil.

\- No, Henry, no estaba en el parque. Sigue buscándola… No, no ha vuelto a su tiempo…Lo sé porque lo sé, hazme caso. Tenemos que…

\- Hola. – Le dije en cuanto me miró.

Tuvo que gustarle mucho la sorpresa, porque abrió mucho los ojos y corrió a abrazarme, tan fuerte que casi no podía ni respirar.

\- Oh, cielo, pensaba que te había perdido. No vuelvas a hacerme una cosa así. ¿Dónde has estado?

\- He ido a por ella. – Mi dedo señaló a la Emma grande y Regina pareció darse cuenta solo entonces de su presencia.

\- Hola. – Dijo mi yo, tan elocuente.

\- Señorita Swan.

Vaya, así que la tensión se notaba en el aire. Qué raros son los adultos.

\- Regina, - la llamé. – Mi yo mayor te ha hecho chocolate calentito.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Chocolate? – Regina miró a la otra Emma y yo me acerqué a su oído para susurrarle.

\- No es que ayer no te lo quisiera hacer, es que no sabía. Pero he ido a buscarla y le he enseñado, Regina. Ahora, mi yo mayor también podrá ser tu caballero y cuidarte.

Las dos adultas se miraron y me miraron. ¿Qué tenían los mayores con las guerras de miradas? Por fin, Regina habló.

\- Bueno, entonces, ¿qué os parece si vamos al salón y nos tomamos los chocolates viendo una película? Llamaré a Henry para que venga.

Y… crisis abortada. Bien por mí.

\- ¿Podemos hacer una tarta mientras llega? – Le dije poniendo mis ya famosos ojos de cachorrito. – Por fi, Regina, mi tripita tiene hambre y RJ también.

Regina se rió, me gustaba mucho su risa, era una risa de mamá (no es que haya conocido a muchas, pero siento que es así). Me cogió en brazos sin dejar de abrazarme muy fuerte y comenzó a moverse por la cocina.

\- Está bien, cielo. Haremos una tarta de manzana. Señorita Swan – su voz se volvía un poco más dura cuando le hablaba a la Emma mayor - ¿puede ir pelando las manzanas?

\- Sí, claro. – Respondió sin mirar a Regina a los ojos. Cobardica…

Regina cogió el azúcar, la harina, otros polvos blancos, huevos y tropecientos millones de cosas más, pero sin dejar de abrazarme con un brazo. Yo habría rodeado su cuerpo con mis brazos y mis piernas como un koala y me gustaba, apoyaba la oreja en el pecho de Regina y escuchaba el pum-pum de su corazón, pero ya era una niña demasiado mayor como para estar tanto rato en brazos.

\- Um… Regina, puedes dejarme en el suelo.

\- Oh, sí, claro cielo. – Pero no me soltaba. – Es que al levantarme y no verte he tenido mucho miedo, pensaba que habías vuelto a tu tiempo y no iba a volver a verte.

\- Nunca me iría sin despedirme. Tengo que decirte "hasta luego" para que sepas que volveré… con años de más y neuronas de menos…

\- Eh – se quejó mi yo mayor.

\- Pero volveré. – Seguí sin hacerle caso. – Ahora, ¿puedes dejarme en el suelo? Me estás aplastando un poquito.

Sentada en una de las mesas de la cocina, me apoderé del chocolate caliente que nadie había reclamado y que Regina había olvidado y me entretuve mirando cómo actuaban las mayores. Eran tan raras. Emma miraba a Regina, y Regina miraba a Emma, pero cuando una veía que la otra la miraba, escondían la cabeza como avestruces y yo me reía.

Cuando Regina le dio a Emma un trozo de masa para que le diera forma, la patosa de mi yo adulta empezó a pringarse todos los dedos y las cosas de la bonita cocina de Regina.

\- Señorita Swan. – Oí que le decía Regina. – Necesita más harina. Así, déjame a mí.

Pero en vez de quitar a la Emma grande del todo, Regina se colocó sobre ella, moviendo las manos de Emma con las suyas para enseñarle cómo debía amasar la masa. Las mejillas de las dos adultas empezaron a ponerse súper rojas, casi pensaba que iba a empezar a salirles humo por las orejas como pasa en los dibujos. Emma se acercó a Regina y le susurró algo a Regina, tuvo que ser una disculpa porque mi querida reina asintió con la cabeza y le tocó el brazo a mi yo adulta.

Luego, Emma volvió a acercarse a Regina, otra vez, le susurró algo que no pude entender al oído y Regina sonrió, poniéndose un poquito más roja. Habían empezado a sonreírse como si compartieran un secreto y yo lo quería saber.

\- Emma, cielo – me dijo Regina. -¿por qué no vas al comedor y preparas la película?

\- Jo - me quejé. – Yo también quiero jugar a lo mismo que vosotras, ¿sois espías secretos?

\- No, cielo, no estamos jugando. – Regina se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la frente, de esos que me hacían cosquillitas por todo el cuerpo. – Solo vamos a meter el pastel en el horno y enseguida vamos al salón contigo.

\- Vale. – Accedí al final y creo que fue por el beso. – Pero me pido elegir la película. – Dije y era lo mínimo que me merecía.

Y me fui al salón, no sé por qué no me querían presente. Los adultos son taaan raros.

**Di que sí, pequeñaja, los adultos son muy raros XD Me encantó hacer de Emma pequeña, narrar como una niña me acerca a mi niña interior o algo así. Pues ya veis, todas preocupadas con la desaparición del bichito y es que la peque se nos había ido de marcha, pero por una buena razón ;)**

**En el próximo capítulo tendremos más momentos tiernos de Emmas and company, y empezamos a acercarnos al final. **

**Gracias por leer :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me ha dicho un pajarito de Blancanieves que todas queréis saber lo que pasó en esa cocina...llamadme intuitiva xD. Bueno, algo caerá, aunque por ahora sigue siendo todo más tierno que acalorado, por favor, que hay niños delante! xD**

**No me preguntéis qué me dio con las películas Disney mientras escribía estos últimos capítulos porque no lo sé, probablemente no debería ponerme las bandas sonoras Disney mientras estudio jaja**

**Como siempre, gracias por las reviews, favs y follows, me alegráis el día, cosa que se agradece mucho cuando me dirijo inexorablemente a los exámenes :/**

**Espero que os guste ;)**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

¿Cómo había llegado a aquella situación? Ah, cierto, la pequeña Emma se había empeñado en que nos sentáramos las tres juntas en el sofá frente a la televisión. La señorita Swan y yo nos sentamos respetando cuidadosamente la distancia entre las dos, dejando el espacio de en medio para la pequeña Emma.

Sin embargo, aquel pequeño diablillo había puesto la película de elección de aquella tarde, "Tod y Toby" y había saltado al sofá sentándose a mi lado. Sí. Pero no en el lado que estaba destinado para ella, si no en el contrario, obligándome a ocupar la posición intermedia entre las dos Emmas.

\- Sí, Regina, por fi. – Me dijo cuando intenté quejarme – Así serás un sándwich de Emmas.

Sí, aquel había sido el gran argumento que me había colocado en aquella precaria posición entre las dos rubias, todo por un sándwich y una sonrisa infantil. Lo peor de todo era que mis dos acompañantes se habían sumido en un profundo sueño, ambas cabezas doradas apoyadas en cada uno de mis hombros, cada una de sus manos (y sí eso incluye el de la Emma grande) apoyadas en mis muslos.

Estar atrapada entre dos hermosas rubias puede no parecer el peor castigo del mundo, pero había supuesto que no me quedase más remedio que ver la película de Tod y Toby entera y completamente sola. Temía que, si me movía, alguna se despertaría… y me encontraría con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ya recordaba por qué apenas le dejaba ver aquella película a Henry. Era tan espantosamente triste. Un perro y un zorro, enemigos mortales que se hacían grandes amigos porque eran iguales, cachorros inocentes que no conocían la maldad del mundo; que no sabían que uno estaba destinado a ser el "bueno" y otro, "el malo". Eran dos animales sin más preocupaciones que las de ser felices.

"_Hay muchos que no pueden esto entender y enemigos los quieren hacer. Jamás comprenderán tan rara amistad" _aquella canción estaba logrando lo que miles de horrores no habían logrado en décadas, hacer que mis manos temblaran, que mi cabello se erizara, que las lágrimas afloraran a mis ojos.

¿No éramos acaso eso Emma Swan y yo? ¿No podríamos haber sido acaso amigas, en otra vida? Una vida en la que a mí no me hubiera perseguido la oscuridad y en la que ella no se hubiera visto arrastrada por mis pecados.

Sintiendo el ardor de las lágrimas en mis ojos era difícil imaginar que hacía apenas una hora había estado en la cocina, abrazando el cuerpo de Emma Swan (con la excusa de ayudarla a cocinar) Todavía podía sentir la calidez de su aliento en mi cuello al susurrarme sus disculpas, la electricidad que recorría mi piel cada vez que me rozaba.

\- Sé que la fastidie en la cena. – Me dijo. – Pero, ¿crees que hay alguna forma de ganarme de nuevo ese beso que casi me diste?

No pude esconder mi sonrisa, aquella mujer era imposible.

\- Ya veremos, señorita Swan. Tendrá que esforzarse.

\- No importa. Puedo ser muy perseverante. De hecho, puedo perseverar durante horas y horas…

\- Suficiente, la pequeña Emma está presente.

\- Dile que vaya a preparar la comida. – Me sugirió entre roces robados.

Y lo hice. Casi me avergüenza admitir que eché a la pobre Emma de la cocina para que no presenciara la característica manera que tenía la Sheriff de disculparse.

Emma, la adulta por supuesto, me arrinconó contra la isla de la cocina en cuanto estuvimos solas.

\- ¿Sabes que no pretendía herirte, verdad, que todo lo que dije fue por la ofuscación del momento, pero no lo pensaba realmente? – Sus ojos dividían su atención entre los míos propios y mis labios.

\- Lo sé, Emma, aunque me dolió.

\- Perdóname. – Rogó con una voz tan lastimera que me hizo desear abrazarla.

\- Te perdoné en el instante en el que vi ese chocolate caliente que la pequeña Emma me ha robado.

La Sheriff sonrió y, sin pensarlo demasiado al parecer, se lanzó a mis labios. La esquivé haciendo una experimentada cobra que me había salvado en más de una ocasión de Sidney. No porque no quisiera besarla, que por supuesto lo deseaba, sino porque perdonar y olvidar no es lo mismo, y todavía podía hacerla sufrir un poco más.

\- Pero tendrá que hacerlo mejor, Sheriff.

Salí disparada al salón y, ahora, justo cuando la tenía durmiendo a mi lado no podía dejar de pensar cuán distinta hubiera sido mi recuerdo si la hubiera dejado besarme sobre aquella isla, que sus labios recorrieran mi cuello, que sus manos desabotonaran mi blusa…

No era un curso de pensamientos demasiado seguro para aquel momento y me concentré en la historia que sucedía en pantalla, pero maldita película y mis hormonas revolucionadas, porque no podía ser otra cosa. ¿Quién iba a creer que la Reina Malvada que había infligido terror a un mundo entero estaba llorando en el sofá de su salón porque una abuelita se veía obligada a abandonar a su zorro? Era tan injusto que se juzgara Todd, el zorro, sin que hubiera cometido ninguna maldad.

Emma Swan y yo éramos como ese perro y el zorro, una relación imposible. Y no porque nos odiáramos o porque fuera imposible que llegáramos a comprendernos, sino porque el mundo se había empeñado en que cada una de nosotras pertenecía a un bando distinto.

En aquella vergonzosa posición me encontró Henry cuando llegó a casa para ver a una de sus madres dormida sobre su otra madre, atrapada en el abrazo de una niña, con el rostro rojo y congestionado por las lágrimas.

\- Una palabra de esto a alguien, Henry, y te quedas sin videojuego hasta que te salgan canas.

Riéndose de mí, semejante desfachatez, se dirigió hacia su cuarto.

\- Henry – grité – ¡Henry! No me dejes así, apaga la película.

Pero fue inútil. Pequeño traidor, me había dejado tal cual me había encontrado y aquella película me estaba poniendo enferma. Y que mi mente no parara de decirme que Emma era el perro y yo, el zorro, no ayudaba, porque vaya animales había elegido para nuestra comparación.

¿Qué era lo que hacía que Emma Swan se separase de mí cada vez que nos acercábamos? ¿Por qué quería cazarme? ¿Por qué era una amenaza para mí? Si allí, dormida en mis brazos, no era más que otra alma perdida como yo. Si, al menos, pudiera comprenderla. Si supiera por qué se negaba a ver nuestras similitudes. ¿Por qué daba marcha atrás tras cada paso hacia delante? ¿Por qué se negaba a aceptarse a sí misma? ¿Cómo mi pequeña y dulce Emma había pasado de ser una niña sincera, sin miedo a ser quién era a pesar del daño que pudieran hacerle los demás, a ser una adulta que dependiese tanto de la opinión de los demás?

Porque, ¿acaso no era eso lo que nos separaba? El pueblo, sus padres… que se interponían entre nuestra amistad como se negaba la relación entre el zorro y el sabueso.

Y, quizás, mi locura me estuviera jugando una mala pasada, pero de repente me di cuenta de que Disney tenía la solución a mi enigma. La canción de Mulán volvió a mi mente, y me odié por conocer tanto del mundo televisivo infantil de aquel mundo. Emma intentaba ser el reflejo de la hija que sus padres deseaban tener. Intentaba ocultar quien era bajo el disfraz de Salvadora que le habían impuesto para no perder a la única familia que se veía con derecho a conservar.

Una nueva lágrima cayó por mi mejilla y aquella no tenía nada que ver con un zorro ni con un sabueso, sino con una pequeña rubia.

No podría decir con seguridad cuánto tiempo pasé allí, enterrada entre dos Emmas, pasados los créditos de la película y con la única imagen de una pantalla azul. Mis lágrimas escasamente controladas, mis miembros apenas sensibles, pero sin atreverme a moverme, hasta que la madre Naturaleza decidió por mí que era momento de despertarse, cuando comenzó a llover torrencialmente.

Al principio no le di importancia, hasta que recordé que la mesa y las sillas, junto con otros materiales que no deberían estar a la intemperie seguían en el jardín.

\- ¡Mierda! – Medio musité, medio grité antes de levantarme corriendo y salir a por las cosas.

La lluvia me empapó por completo tan pronto como tuve un pie fuera de casa.

\- Estupendo.

No dejaría que mi neumonía fuera en vano, así que cogí una de las sillas y la llevé dentro. Las Emmas debieron despertarse de golpe porque, en apenas unos minutos, tenía a la Sheriff ayudándome con el mobiliario y a pequeña Emma… saltando en los charcos… bueno, las crisis de una en una.

Emma Swan y yo nos apresuramos para proteger todos los utensilios a los que había descubierto la lluvia, pero por más rápido que trabajásemos, el agua era más eficaz.

\- ¡Emma, entra en casa!

Cerré la puerta de cristal que daba al jardín y respiré hondo antes de comenzar a estudiar la situación. La pequeña Emma me miraba con una sonrisa de angelito, sí esas que te dicen que era perfectamente consciente de haber hecho algo que no debería haber hecho. Podría reconstruir sus pasos por las huellas de barro que había dejado en mi pulido suelo.

\- Quítate esos zapatos y sube corriendo al cuarto de baño. – Le dije.

La niña no tardó ni un minuto en desaparecer del salón, demasiado temerosa de que pudiera enfadarme. Afortunadamente para ella, tenía problemas mayores que requerían mi atención. Por ejemplo, Emma Swan completamente empapada, con aquella escueta camisa blanca de tirantes perfilando su cuerpo, adherida como una segunda piel.

\- Lo mismo le digo, señorita Swan.

\- ¿También planea bañarme, señora alcaldesa? – Dio un paso hacia mí y tuve que esforzarme para no desviar la mirada de sus desafiantes ojos.

\- Si es necesario…- Contesté sin saber muy bien de dónde salían aquellas palabras. De pronto, el frío que la lluvia había impregnado en mi cuerpo se había desvanecido.

\- No haga promesas que no pueda cumplir, alcaldesa. – Sin saber muy bien cómo, estábamos cada vez más cerca.

\- ¿Y quién le dice que no pueda, Sheriff?

Mi piel ardía bajo el tacto de mi ropa húmeda. Su cercanía lograba hacerme olvidar el mundo que existía forzosamente a mi alrededor. Con sus ojos fijos en los míos, nuestros cuerpos a apenas milímetros, sintiendo con cada inspiración el roce de sus pechos en los míos.

\- ¡Reginaaaaaa! Ya estoy. – Gritó una voz desde arriba.

\- Salvada por la campana, supongo. – Susurró Emma.

\- No estaría tan segura, querida.

No esperé a ver su reacción. Subí al cuarto de baño para solucionar el pequeño desastre de la Emma número 1. El que mi corazón palpitara, que mi respiración se hubiera desacompasado y que mi piel quemase podía esperar.

Cuando llegué, la pequeña Emma ya se había metido en una bañera de agua tibia que estaba terminando de llenarse y jugaba con la espuma.

\- Mira, Regina, lo he hecho yo sola. – Sonrió y sonreí con ella.

\- Muy bien, cielo. – Me arrodillé a su lado. – Eres tan mayor que dentro de poco ya no me necesitarás.

\- Yo siempre te necesitaré, Regina. Aunque tenga mil años. Como Emma mayor te necesita.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron mi réplica antes de que saliera de mis labios.

\- Perdona, Regina. – Era la señorita Swan, por supuesto. Y seguía igual de empapada. – He pensado que podría ayudarte a bañar a la pequeña Emma. Es lo menos que puedo hacer porque, bueno, ya sabes, soy yo. Y además el renacuajo te ha ensuciado el suelo, el cual te limpiaré claro, pero…

\- Emma, puedes quedarte a ayudarme.- Sus divagaciones podían ser tan interminables como adorables.

La Sheriff se puso al otro lado de la bañera y comenzó a enjabonar el pelo de la pequeña.

\- _Busca lo más vital no más, lo que es necesidad no más y olvídate de la preocupación…_

Emma adulta y yo nos miramos sorprendidas, era la primera vez que la niña se ponía a cantar, al menos, que yo supiera, y lo más sorprendente era lo dulce que sonaba su voz.

\- ¿Qué cantas, cielo? – Le dije.

\- Balú. – Me dijo gritando. – Come hormigas, agh, que asco. – No pude evitar reír cuando sacó la lengua con gesto de repugnancia. - ¿Te gusta? – Los ojos de Emma brillaban ante la expectación.

\- Mucho, cielo, tienes una voz preciosa. Canta algo más, así será más divertido bañarnos.

\- _Yo voy a ser el rey león y tú lo vas a ver. _– Empezó Emma y creía que mi corazón no podría soportar nada más tierno, hasta que su homónima adulta se puso a cantar imitando la voz del pajarraco Disney.

\- _Pues sin pelo en ese cabezón, un rey no puedes ser. _– Las dos Emmas se encararon, como si el resto del mundo hubiese desaparecido y yo me convertí en mera espectadora del improvisado musical.

\- _No habido nadie como yo, tan fuerte y tan veloz, seré el felino más voraz y así será mi voooz. Gruagg _– y, su rugido fue acompañado de las manos en forma de garras.

\- _Pues un gato suena más feroz. – _Dijo la Emma adulta poniéndole espuma en la punta de la nariz.

Las dos detuvieron su actuación para comenzar a reírse.

\- Tú vas a ser Pumba, Emma. – Dijo la niña.

\- No – protestó la sheriff haciendo un mohín completamente infantil. – Yo quiero ser Rafiki. – Y como para confirmar su predisposición para el papel, se colocó una perilla de espuma parecía a la que lucía el babuino en la película.

Sinceramente, no creo que me haya reído tanto en toda mi vida.

\- ¡No! – Protestó la pequeña Emma. – Tú Pumba y yo Timón. Así cantamos.

\- Venga, vale.

\- _Hakuna Matata, vive y deja vivir. _– De repente en mando de la ducha era el micrófono de la pequeña Emma.

\- _Hakuna Matata, vive y sé feliiiz – _y el bote de champú el de la mayor

\- _Ningún problema debe hacerte sufrir. Lo más fácil es saber decir Hakuna Matata. _

\- Venga, mi sirenita, dame tu micrófono para que pueda aclararte el pelo. – Le dije interrumpiendo el hilo musical.

El agua tibia comenzó a fluir sobre ella, llevándose consigo la espuma de su pelo rubio. Justo entonces, bajo el chorro de agua, sonó…

\- _Bajo el mar, bajo el mar vives serena, siendo sirena, eres feliz…_

Era imposible que dejara de cantar. En el transcurso del baño, hicimos todo un repaso por los mejores hits de Disney. Pero solo podía sonreír porque nunca había visto a Emma de aquella manera, a ninguna de las dos, sonriendo tan abiertamente, con los ojos tan brillantes, la piel sonrojadas. Parecían felices, incluso más. Parecían… libres.

\- ¿Sabes qué Regina?- Me preguntó mientras yo intentaba secarla con una toalla de imposibles dimensiones.

\- ¿Qué, cielo?

\- _Bajo el mar, las bailarinas son las sardinas, ven a bailar…- _Y todo acompañado de un movimiento de cinturas que la convertían en toda una sardina bailarina imposible de sujetar.

Sí, secarla y ponerle su pijama de las Tortugas Ninja fue toda una aventura, una de las mejores de mi vida. Solo cuando Emma estuvo metida en su cama, recordé el estado de mi propio atuendo.

\- Emma, cielo, voy a ponerme el pijama y vendré a darte las buenas noches.

\- Regina, mañana es mi cumpleaños. – Me acerqué para depositar un beso en su frente.

\- Lo sé, cielo.

\- ¿Podemos dormir hoy juntas?

\- Claro. Espérame en mi cama, enseguida voy.

Mi piel acogió con alegría el tacto de mi pijama de seda. Estaba tan ensimismada en la comodidad de aquella tela tan sedosa y cálida, que casi había olvidado a Emma Swan. Por suerte para mí, al menos ya llevaba un pijama, uno que verdaderamente consistía en prendas de ropa y no solo ropa interior.

\- Señorita Swan. – Saludé.

\- Alcaldesa.

\- No conocía su talento para los musicales Disney.

\- Tengo muchos talentos ocultos que todavía no conoces, Regina.

Me acerqué más a ella, no sé bien la razón, pero había algo que me empujaba hacia sus ojos. Un magnetismo incontrolable que escapaba a mi entendimiento.

\- Con descubrir un talento oculto al día tengo suficiente. Muchas gracias, señorita Swan.

\- Bueno, eso siempre nos deja mañana, señora alcaldesa.

\- Ya veremos.

Quería besarla. Y aquel pensamiento había surgido muchas veces en mi mente. Había fantaseado con morderlos, con poseerlos, con lanzar su cuerpo sobre mi mesa, mi sillón, mi pared… Pero, en aquel momento, solo quería besarla y he de confesar que eso me asustó.

\- ¿Regina?- La cabeza de la pequeña Emma asomó por detrás de mi puerta.

\- Dime cielo.

\- ¿Podemos dormir las tres juntas? Mañana también es el cumpleaños de Emma grande y no querrá estar sola.

\- No sé si…

\- Renacuaja, yo…- Dijimos a la vez.

\- Por fiii.

No será una sorpresa, llegados a este punto, que diga que terminamos las tres arropadas en mi gran cama, digna de una reina. La pequeña Emma ya roncaba, abrazada a mí como un koala. Había sido un día agotador para ella.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, tan solo la luz que entraba por la ventana me permitía distinguir los rasgos definidos de Emma Swan, perfilados en la noche. Podía escuchar su respiración inconstante confirmándome que, como yo, era incapaz de dormir.

\- ¿Qué le espera?- Me atreví por fin a hacer la pregunta que llevaba corroyéndome desde que la pequeña Emma había entrado en mi vida.

\- ¿Perdona?

\- ¿Qué le espera, a la pequeña Emma, cuando vuelva a su tiempo? ¿Va a… va a sufrir mucho? – no sabía si quería saber la respuesta, pero la necesitaba.

Esperé unos minutos sin respuesta alguna, hasta que volví a escuchar su voz.

\- La vida no será fácil para ella, Regina. Pero no debes temer, ella ya lo sabe, es consciente, hasta cierto punto de lo que le espera, de lo que significa ser como es. Es más fuerte de lo que parece.

Mi mirada se dirigió a aquella niña inocente y dulce que me abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas. La misma niña que me había enseñado tanto en tan poco tiempo, que le había devuelto la luz a mi vida y había alejado mis fantasmas.

\- Lo sé. Es muy valiente. Soy yo la que tiene miedo. Si te soy sincera, alguna vez he pensado si no podría encontrar la manera de hacer que se quedase conmigo para siempre. Supe desde el principio que el hechizo que la trajo aquí era temporal. Podría haberlo revertido antes, pero no… no podía hacerlo. Y pensé en anclarla a este tiempo. Podría evitarle tanto dolor. Así podría recompensarla por todo, pagaría mi deuda por haberla traído a este mundo.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?

\- Porque entonces Henry y tú desapareceríais. Pero, cada noche que dormimos abrazadas, tengo miedo de despertarme y que ya haya desaparecido; que haya vuelto a su tiempo, donde soy incapaz de protegerla. – No podía ver los ojos de Emma, pero los míos se anegaban de lágrimas con cada palabra. Me aferraba a la figura durmiente de Emma como ella se aferraba a mí.

\- Regina es… es una putada lo que le espera, créeme, lo sé. Pero, no puedes evitarle ese dolor. No puedes esconderla del mundo. Ni debes temer por ella porque ese sufrimiento, esas experiencias harán que crezca, que madure. No se va a rendir ante por muchas adversidades que le presente la vida, ¿y sabes por qué?

\- Porque es una cabezota. – Dije escuchando a Emma reír.

\- No. Porque, en su interior, sabe que todo ese sufrimiento merecerá la pena el día que encuentre a su verdadera familia. Así que usará todo ese dolor, toda esa rabia, los recuerdos, los miedos, para crecer y madurar, para ser digna de las personas que ama.

\- No tienes que hacer nada para ser digna de tus padres, Emma. - Susurré para que mis lágrimas no llegasen a romper mi voz.

\- Lo sé. Bueno, lo sé ahora gracias a la renacuaja. Pero no me refería a ella.

\- Entonces, ¿a quién?

\- A Henry y a ti. Vosotros sois mi verdadera familia. Vosotros me aceptáis tan como soy sin pedir nada a cambio. Y sé que no necesito demostrar que soy digna de vuestro cariño para tenerlo, puedo ser simplemente yo misma. Pero, de no haber sido por todo lo que sufrí en aquellas casas de acogido, de no haberme visto obligada a huir, de no haber sido por las decisiones que tomé, Henry no habría nacido y yo no te habría conocido. Incluso, aunque en otra vida, siendo yo princesa y tú una reina renegada, nos hubiéramos conocido, nuestros corazones no se hubieran reconocido como lo hacen ahora que pueden ver su propia historia escrita en otra alma.

Emma detuvo sus palabras, pero yo no encontraba qué decir. Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que su voz volvió a fluir.

\- Así que tranquila, estará bien e, incluso, te agradecerá que la dejes ir porque sin ese sufrimiento, no sería quien soy hoy. Y mi nueva posición mola bastante.

\- ¿Y quién eres, Emma Swan? – Incluso en la oscuridad, pude ver su sonrisa.

\- Tu caballero blanco, por supuesto.

**Ya va quedando poco para el final, me va a dar penita, pero lo bueno es que todavía nos quedan unos cuantos capítulos que son de mis favoritos. **

**Gracias por leer ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Queridos todos, qué día tan estresante llevo hoy. Menos mal que vuestras reviews me animan :D. Así que gracias a todos!**

**Ya va quedando poquito, me da pena pero al mismo tiempo tengo muchas ganas de que lleguemos al final para ver qué os parece. Así que no os mareo más con mis pensamientos bipolares y os dejo el capi de hoy. **

**Espero que os guste :)**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Aquel día, me desperté con la rítmica y acompasada respiración de mis dos Emmas. De alguna manera que escapa a mi entendimiento, la Emma adulta y yo habíamos entrelazado nuestras manos. Aunque, ver que descansaban encima de la pequeña Emma y que ella las abrazaba como si de un peluche se tratasen, me dio la pista necesaria para saber que aquella posición no había sido tan fortuita como parecía.

Me pregunté, brevemente, cómo sería despertar así cada día, con otra respiración adulta a mi lado; con el calor de otro cuerpo junto al mío; con el tacto de otra piel sobre la mía. Hubiera permanecido allí una eternidad de haber podido. Incluso se pasó por mi mente si mi maldición del sueño no llegaría a ser una bendición si lograse hacer que se quedasen así, dormidas, tranquilas, en paz, conmigo.

Pero el deber llamaba en forma de despertador. Era el cumpleaños de Emma, de las dos, y sabía lo especial que era aquella fecha para la niña aunque ella no lo hubiera dicho. Había cosas para las que sobraban las palabras.

No sentía aquellos nervios, aquella emoción porque todo saliera perfecto desde que Henry era mi pequeño príncipe ajeno a todo tipo de maldiciones. Había algo especial en la sensación de poder dedicar un día entero a un niño, cumplir sus sueños, recibir sus sonrisas de alegría y gratitud. Para mí, que había vivido una vida como villana de la historia, era lo más cercano que podía imaginar a sentirme una especie de hada madrina. Claro que nunca admitiré, bajo ninguna clase de tortura, que alguna vez quise saber lo que era ser un hada.

Sin embargo, sí es cierto que a mí misma se me negaron muchos deseos cuando era una niña. Muchos… ¿qué digo? Se me negaron todos y cada uno de mis deseos, condenada desde antes de nacer por pecados que no había cometido. Y, quizás, podría decirse que volcaba mi antigua carencia de deseos en Henry y, ahora, en Emma. Pero lo importante no era el por qué lo hacía… sino la enorme tanda de tortitas de manzana que tenía que preparar.

Exactamente, una hora después, subía por la escalera con una enorme bandeja.

\- Buenos días, dormilonas.

\- Mmm… ¿Regina?

La pequeña Emma apareció de debajo de la sábana con el pelo completamente alborotado formando una resplandeciente aureola de rizos dorados alrededor de su carita somnolienta con RJ bajo el brazo. La otra Emma no estaba mucho mejor. Se frotaba los ojos separando la cortina de pelo que cubría su rostro.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, cielo.- Primero felicité a la niña, por supuesto.

\- Te has acordado. – Dijo saltando en la cama.

\- Por supuesto que sí, Emma. Hoy vamos a celebrar un gran cumpleaños, empezando por el desayuno en la cama.

Henry no tardó en unirse a nosotras para cantar "cumpleaños feliz" y, sobre todo, comer tortitas. Ver las sonrisas de todos era tan gratificante que casi no me di cuenta de la cantidad de migas que cayeron en mis sábanas, ni de la mancha de sirope que Henry trató de esconder sentándose encima.

\- Emma, tengo una sorpresa para ti. – Dije cuando supe que su emoción no podría contenerse por más tiempo.

\- ¿Una sorpresa para mí, Regina?

\- Por supuesto, ¿de quién es el cumpleaños?- La pequeña Emma se señaló al pecho.

\- Mío.

\- Pues vamos. Hay que prepararse para el gran día.

Le dejé que eligiera su ropa mientras recogía las sábanas destrozadas y apareció con una camiseta de Batman y sus accesorios de caballero.

\- ¿Preparada para tu regalo?

Caminé con la pequeña Emma cogida de la mano, me agarraba tan fuerte que temía por mi circulación. Henry y la Sheriff me seguían. Hubo un momento en el que no supe quién estaba más emocionada, si mi adorable niña o yo. Cuando se abrió la puerta de la entrada, justo enfrente, nos esperaba una brillante y nueva bicicleta amarilla con un gran lazo rojo.

Miré a Emma, nerviosa por si me había equivocado en el regalo, pero la expresión de sus brillantes ojos era de una dicha indescriptible.

\- ¿Es para mí?- La mano de Emma me apretaba con fuerza, mirándome sin terminar de comprender o creer lo que estaba pasando. Me arrodillé para quedar a su altura.

\- Toda tuya, cielo.

La pequeña corrió, con sus rizos dorados brillando bajo el sol, hasta llegar a su pequeña bici, con las ruedas todavía puestas, porque la verdad es que no estaba segura de si Emma sabría ir sin ellas. Se subió, no sin antes, volver a mirarme para asegurarse de que podía subir.

Tras mi asentimiento, se sentó en el sillín de la flamante bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear riendo sin parar.

\- ¿Por qué amarilla? – Una voz me distrajo de la observación de mi pequeña.

\- ¿Disculpe, Sheriff?

\- Preguntaba que por qué has escogido una bici amarilla.

\- Pensé que le gustaría. Al menos, sé que de mayor le gusta… - Cuando la Sheriff sonreía, sonreía de verdad, tenía el mismo poder que mi pequeña niña para derretirme el corazón. – Por algún extraño motivo que nunca comprenderé.

\- Tenías que fastidiar el momento, ¿verdad Regina? – Me limité a sonreír

\- Feliz cumpleaños.

\- Oh – un ligero sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas – gracias.

Metí la mano en los bolsillos sin atreverme del todo a seguir hablando.

\- Esto… también tengo un regalo para ti.

\- ¿Para mí?

Por fin, me decidí a liberar mis manos de la prisión de mi abrigo, llevando consigo una pequeña cajita. No era gran cosa y, realmente, no sé qué extraño ser me poseyó para que la comprara. Aunque, para mi tranquilidad, Emma parecía incluso más nerviosa que yo. Miraba la caja en mi mano como si esperase que le fuese a saltar encima de un momento a otro.

Reprimí como pude la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco. No era más que un pequeño colgante con la forma de un caballo en oro blanco. Y la única razón por la que se lo había regalado era porque me habría encantado que mi pequeña Emma lo tuviera, solo que ella era demasiado joven para aquel regalo… A quién pretendo engañar, en el momento en el que vi cómo se iluminaba su mirada supe que lo había comprado única y exclusivamente para ella. La razón por la que lo había hecho era algo que prefería no admitir.

\- Regina no tenías por qué, esto es demasiado bonito para mí. Yo…

\- No es demasiado para ti, Emma. Tú me has dado lo más parecido que he tenido nunca a una familia: primero a Henry y después a ti misma, en tu versión mejorada y adorable. Me cuesta recordar una época en la que haya sido más feliz que estos días con mi pequeña Emma, Henry… y contigo. Es lo mínimo que puedo darte a cambio.

\- Regina, yo…

Las palabras que fuera a pronunciar, fueran las que fueran, murieron en sus labios con el sonido de un teléfono móvil.

\- Perdona, es mi madre.

Como siempre, Blancanieves hacía gala de su sentido de la oportunidad. Mientras, ajenos a todo, Henry y la pequeña Emma jugaban retándose a carreras descabelladas.

\- Eh, Regina. – solo por su mirada ya sabía que no iba a gustarme lo que la Sheriff tenía que decirme tras hablar con sus padres. – Parece ser que mis padres han organizado una pequeña fiesta para mí… y la pequeñaja, en Granny's.

\- No es lo más conveniente. No creo que la niña se haya recuperado de la última "fiesta" de tus padres.

\- Pero esta vez será diferente. Estarás tú también.

\- ¿Yo?- No quise completar la frase, pero lo que realmente pensaba era "¿yo, en una fiesta con los Encantadores y su tropa?"

\- Por favor, Regina, Emma no querrá ir si tú no estás y mis padres también tienen derecho a pasar un cumpleaños con ella.

\- Bueno - ¿por qué me habría vuelto tan blanda? – está bien.

Nuestros caminos se separaron cuando la Sheriff se marchó para preparar el cumpleaños de la niña con sus padres y yo fui a buscar a mi pequeña Emma, quien seguía persiguiendo a Henry con su bici amarilla por el jardín.

\- Emma, Henry – Los llamé. – Vamos a prepararnos, chicos. Hoy tenemos una gran fiesta de cumpleaños a la que asistir.

Henry era lo suficiente mayor como para vestirse y arreglarse solo. Así que yo cogí a Emma en brazos, quien también era lo suficientemente mayor como para subir las escaleras sola, pero quién sabía cuánto tiempo nos quedaba juntas y quería aprovecharlo al máximo.

Sentadas en la cama de Emma, cepillando su brillante y suave cabello dorado mientras la niña jugaba con RJ y canturreaba, era fácil pensar que aquella era nuestra vida, que mi pequeña estaría allí para siempre y seríamos una familia.

\- ¿Regina?

\- Dime, cielo.

\- ¿De verdad tenemos que ir a esa fiesta?

\- Sí, Emma, ya te lo he explicado. A tus padres les haría mucha ilusión que fuéramos.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida. Nunca había tenido un regalo tan bonito como mi bici amarilla, ni me habían hechos tortitas especiales de cumpleaños para desayunar. Así que creo que puedo ir a una fiesta.

\- Sí, creo que podemos permitirnos el sufrimiento de una fiesta, ¿no?

\- En realidad, lo único que quiero hoy es estar contigo Regina.

Detuve el cepillado para acercarme a ella y posar un ligero beso en su frente, mientras mi cabello caía por su carita haciendo que se riera por las pequeñas cosquillas.

\- No me separaré de tu lado. – Le dije.

\- ¿Promesa de meñique?

\- Promesa de meñique. – Nuestros meñiques se cruzaron como era obligatorio.

\- ¿Regina?

\- Dime.

\- ¿Aún estás enfadada con la Emma mayor?- El cepillo se quedó congelado en mi mano ante aquella pregunta.

\- No, cielo. – Creo que era verdad. – No sigo enfadada con ella. No creo que haya llegado a estarlo. Es solo que… no logro entenderla. – Quizás era una confesión demasiado compleja para una niña, pero ella pareció comprenderme.

\- La Emma mayor todavía le tiene miedo a la oscuridad. – Me dijo abrazando fuerte a su caballito de peluche. – porque ella no tiene un RJ que la acompañe por las noches ni ha tenido una Regina que la ayudara a ser valiente. Pero ya está aprendiendo.

\- ¿A qué está aprendiendo, cielo? – Le pregunté sin saber a lo que se refería.

\- A ganarle al miedo. – Aquella fue su respuesta.

Permanecí en silencio, tratando de comprender las palabras de una niña con las que quería decirme más de lo que su mero significado dejaba ver.

\- Regina. – Volvió a llamarme.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Me cantas?

No tuve que pensar en qué decir, las letras llegaron solas a mi mente y es que supe desde el momento en que la vi, que nos pertenecíamos la una a la otra.

\- _There's nothing that I wouldn't do to make you feel my love (Adele)_

Tras dejar a la pequeña Emma lista, fui a mi cuarto para prepararme para la fiesta. Estaba demasiado cansada con tantas emociones, con pocas expectativas de pasar un buen rato en una fiesta organizada por Blancanieves, como para tener el más mínimo deseo de vestirme para una velada.

Pero, al entrar en mi habitación, sobre la cama, me esperaba un precioso vestido morado oscuro, con una rosa y un sobre encima. Me acerqué con precaución, poco acostumbrada a aquella clase de detalles. La nota olía a rosas y estaba escrita con una horrible caligrafía.

_"__Sé que ahora mismo estarás deseando prenderle fuego a algo ante la idea de pasar una noche con Blancanieves y sus acólitos. Espero que este regalo te haga asistir con más ilusión. Henry, la renacuaja y yo sabemos que la fiesta solo empezará de verdad cuanto tú llegues. _

_Tu caballero de brillante armadura y ¿posible candidata a un baile?, Emma (la grande)"_

Puede parecer ridículo, pero gracias a aquella nota, me preparé para la fiesta con una sonrisa y no pude evitar desear que llegara. El vestido de Emma se ceñía a mi cuerpo como un guante y no pude evitar preguntarme cómo habría adivinado de aquella manera mi talla y si le gustaría cómo me quedaba. ¿Se atrevería realmente a bailar conmigo, la Reina Malvada, delante de todos? Esperaba que sí.

Y aquello era total y absolutamente ridículo. No podía ser que me pusiera tan nerviosa y me costara tanto decidir el maquillaje y los zapatos perfectos o el pelo que mejor me quedaría, solo porque Emma Swan estaría allí. Era ridículo, sí. Pero no podía dejar de sonreír y hacía años, casi siglos, que no esperaba con tanta ilusión que llegara una fiesta.

Aunque, por otra parte, no estaba todavía preparada para compartir a mi dulce niña con el resto del pueblo, pero debía ser así. Emma, mi pequeña Emma, había elegido su atuendo para, según sus palabras "ser el caballero más apuesto de la fiesta" el cual consistía en un vestido verde de tirantes con una falda de vuelo. Le gustaba girar y ver cómo la falda volaba para decir "Wiii". Peiné su cabello recogiéndole los cabellos que tapaban su rostro con una trenza. No necesitaba un pomposo vestido ni una corona, aquella niña, incluso con sus camisetas de Batman, era la princesa más bonita que había visto en mi larga vida.

Y Emma, la otra Emma, llamó al timbre de mi casa a la hora acordada. La pequeña Emma fue la primera en salir de la casa, corriendo hacia la trampa mortal de la Sheriff.

\- Wow, me encanta tu coche. Se parece a mi bici. – Escuché desde dentro de la casa.

Henry y la pequeña Emma ya estaban metidos en el coche cuando yo salí. La Sheriff me esperaba apoyada en la puerta de su coche devorando un bollo. Cerré la puerta con cierta brusquedad. Fue el ruido lo que hizo que levantara la cabeza y me mirase.

Lo primero que hizo fue atragantarse con el bollo, lo que me robó una disinulada sonrisa al saber que yo había sido la causante.

\- Trate de no asfixiarse, Sheriff. Tiene que llevarnos a la fiesta en su trampa mortal.

\- Venga, Regina, te encanta este coche.

\- Ya, claro. - Desde luego, no pensaba dejar que Emma supiera que, realmente, sí que me gustaba aquel coche.

\- Estás muy guapa, por cierto.

\- Gracias.

Pasamos el viaje en silencio, yo fingiendo que no sentía la mirada de Emma recorriendo mi cuerpo y ella, bueno, ella fingiendo que su mirada no recorría mi cuerpo. Solo Henry hablaba y la pequeña Emma parloteaba sin parar sobre todo lo que quería hacer en su fiesta.

Al llegar, Henry salió del coche y se marchó corriendo para reunirse con sus amigos. La pequeña Emma se esperó a que saliera del coche y se aferró a mi mano en cuanto estuvo a mi lado. No sabía quién estaba más nerviosa, si la niña que se agarraba a mi mano o yo misma, inmóviles ante la perspectiva de entrar en terreno enemigo.

\- Vamos dentro. – Sentí la mano de la Sheriff posándose en mi espalda. – Las tres juntas.

Y con una Emma de cada brazo, nos adentramos en la fiesta.

**Y sí! este capi ha sido algo más corto porque es la transición a la fiesta. El próximo capi ya os prometo que es un poco más intenso y uno de mis favoritos. Así que ya sabéis, una review que me alegre el día jeje, pero no, no sufráis actualizaré pronto si no pasa nada:D**

**Gracias por leer ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Lo primero, queridos míos, por fi, por fi, para disfrutar de este capítulo 100% os recomiendo que, cuando aparezcan a lo largo de la lectura, os pongáis estas dos canciones:**

**\- "So close" de la película de Encantada**

**-"Make you feel my love" de Adele**

**Entiendo que ponerse a buscar la canción puede ser algo más pesado y si estáis estudiando y eso da más pereza (lo entiendo, a mí me pasa) pero creo que merece la pena. **

**Gracias a todos por los comentarios, me alegran el día y la existencia misma. **

**Este capítulo es un poco intenso, al menos yo escribiéndolo tuve muchos feelings. Espero que lo disfrutéis :)**

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Como me esperaba, el local de la abuelita estaba lleno de plebeyos y otros personajes no identificables. Mary Margaret se aproximó corriendo a la pequeña para colocarle una corona de princesa en la cabeza, pero ella se escondió detrás de mis piernas negándose en rotundo a tamaño deshonor para un caballero.

\- Regina- Me saludó una vez desistió en su empeño. – Estás muy guapa. Un vestido precioso.

\- Gracias. – Tuve que resistir el impulso de sonreírle a Emma.

Lo cierto era que me sentía demasiado vestida para aquella fiesta. El traje se adhería completamente a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel, mostrando todas mis curvas. El cuello, de palabra de honor, solo se ataba a mi cuello por una fina línea dorada. Sabía que los ojos de todos estaban sobre mí y eso alimentaba mi ego, no mentiré, pero no podía evitar pensar que desentonaba demasiado con una Emma Swan en vaqueros.

\- Si me disculpáis un momento, - Dijo la Sheriff – tengo que arreglar unas cosas. Pásalo bien renacuajo.

La pequeña Emma y yo nos quedamos mirando cómo se alejaba, más solas que nunca en aquella sala atestada de gente.

\- ¿Va a venir, verdad? – Me preguntó la niña.- Es nuestro cumpleaños.

\- Claro. – Le contesté con más certeza de la que sentía. – Volverá en un momento. ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con los otros niños?

Me costó verdadero esfuerzo lograr que se separara de mis piernas y se pusiera a jugar con el resto de niños invitados.

\- Pero, ¿no te irás verdad?- Me repetía.

\- Emma, cielo, te prometo que no me voy a mover de aquí. – Le dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

\- Tenemos que soplar las velas.- Y por cómo lo decía, parecía que soplar las velas era la tarea más importante del mundo.

\- Lo sé.

\- No te vayas. – Me dijo con voz lastimera.

\- No me voy a ir a ninguna parte. Promesa de meñique. Vete a jugar ya.- para aumentar mi autoridad, le di la vuelta y la empujé ligeramente hacia los otros niños.

\- Vale.

RJ descansó prácticamente toda la noche en mi regazo, mientras un pequeño terremoto rubio perseguía a Henry alrededor de la mesa de regalos.

\- ¿Está ocupada esta silla? – Era la otra Emma. Lo supe por su voz.

\- No, siéntese Sheriff. – Mi mano se movió elegantemente para invitarla a acercarse y, entonces, la miré. Al parecer, la Sheriff había hecho un cambio de vestuario.

Mi vida había sido larga y tediosa, acudí a miles de bailes, contemplé miles de rostros, pero nunca nadie, ni reyes, ni príncipes, ni grandes señores, me habían parecido tan dignos del título como lo era Emma Swan en aquel momento, con su traje azul oscuro de detalles dorados recorriendo las solapas. Los pantalones ciñéndose a su cuerpo. El comienzo de una holgada camisa y un chaleco descubriéndose bajo la chaqueta. Y sus ojos verdes rodeados de una capa oscura y azul que hacían que su mirada se perdiese, confundiéndose en aquel mundo de colores que completaba el dorado de su cabello. Con un colgante en forma de caballo al cuello.

No pude evitar sonreír al verla, no solo porque me extrañase ver a Emma Swan vestida de aquella manera, sino porque, de alguna forma, no podía evitar pensar que lo había hecho para no desentonar conmigo y aquella idea, por absurda que fuera, me hacía sonreír.

\- ¿Compartiendo batido con el caballo?- No comprendí a lo que se refería, hasta que Emma señaló el vaso de batido de chocolate de tamaño ingente que descansaba en mi mesa.

\- No… RJ no es demasiado partidario del chocolate, prefiere la vainilla.- Al menos, eso era lo que me había dicho la pequeña Emma cuando me lo había dejado para que los otros niños no lo ensuciaran.

\- Oh, es bueno saberlo. – Se hizo un pequeño silencio amortiguado por los gritos infantiles. – Regina, quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho estos días por… bueno, por mí. Aunque sé que no lo has hecho por mí, sino por…

\- Emma – hablé para que dejara de divagar – no es necesario que me agradezcas nada. Pero, dime, ¿por qué te has cambiado de ropa?

\- Por ti, por supuesto. – Creo que mis ojos traicionaron mi expresión imperturbable. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar como si aquello fuera un hecho de gran importancia. – Porque has puesto tan guapa a la pequeñaja que nadie iba a fijarse en mí y también cumplo años.

No mentiré si digo que sentí una pequeña punzada de decepción.

\- Además, al ver lo bien que te quedaba ese vestido, he pensado que tendría que ponerme algo que estuviera a la altura. ¿He acertado?- Me sonrojé al volver a mirarla. Era tan dulce cuando quería.

\- Sí.

Me gustaba cuando sonreía. Sus ojos se iluminaban recuperando un ligero brillo infantil, casi inocente. De esos que te hacen esperar que las siguientes palabras que salgan de su boca sean sobre grandes aventuras en mundos perdidos llenos de magia.

\- ¿Y crees que alguna reina de por aquí – preguntó mirándome más fijamente de lo que creía poder soportar – estaría dispuesta a concederle un baile a una princesa pródiga?

\- Querida, me temo que yo soy la única reina de por aquí. – Y no permitiría que nadie me dijese lo contrario. Emma me miró sonriendo.

\- ¿Y estarías dispuesta?

Extendió su mano y esperó mi respuesta.

\- Sería un placer.

En cuanto llegamos al centro que hacía las veces de pista de baile, las luces se atenuaron y una nueva canción comenzó a sonar. Emma me sonreía entre divertida y culpable.

\- ¿Estás de broma? – Le dije. - ¿No hemos tenido ya suficiente Disney?

\- Sí, pero esta canción es diferente.

\- ¿Por qué? – Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Tú solo escúchala. – Se acercó un poco más a mí para susurrar – Además, es el vals del rey y la reina.

_"__You're in my arms" _Emma colocó un brazo rodeando mi cintura y mi mano tomó su mano.

\- Tuyo es el primer movimiento.- Susurré. Y nuestros pies comenzaron a danzar.

"_And all the world is calm. The music playing on for only two." _Llegó un momento en el que solo existían sus ojos, aquellas piedras preciosas verdes concentradas en mí, tan brillantes que temía que no fuesen reales. Y el resto del mundo había dejado de importar, había dejado de existir porque tan solo podía sentir el tacto de Emma sobre mi piel, el sonido de su respiración rozando mi ser, su calor. Solo ella y yo.

_"__So close together and when I'm with you. __So close to feeling alive" _Mis pies se movían con una ligereza que nunca había sabido que poseía, como si en vez de bailar pudiéramos volar juntas. Así me sentía, libre, como un ave que logra deshacerse de lo que la ata al suelo y puede al fin emprender el vuelo.

_"__A life goes by, romantic dreams must die" _Recuerdo que mi último baile había sido cuando todavía era la reina de Leopold y bailar era una tortura. Porque eran sus manos las que me aferraban y me guiaban, eran sus enormes pies los que martirizaban a los míos, era su fétido aliento a alcohol el que golpeaba mi nariz. Y siempre pensando que odiaba bailar, hasta aquel momento en el que era Emma quien me sostenía y me dirigía con gentileza. En aquel momento no me sentía una posesión, ni el adorno del rey, si no una auténtica reina que se hallaba en los brazos de su caballero.

_"__So close was waiting, waiting here with you. __And now forever I know all that I wanted to hold you so close" _Su abrazo se cernía sobre mí, rodeándome con más fuerza en cada giro y quiebro, como si temiese perderme. Sus ojos brillaban y no se separaban de los míos, como si temiese que pudiera arrepentirme de aquella cercanía y me preguntaba si, acaso, no podía ver que mi cuerpo la reclamaba y que era él y no yo la que necesitaba que me acercara más, y más, hasta que pudiéramos fundirnos en un solo ser. Todo lo que siempre había querido, aún antes de saberlo, era estar en aquel lugar, entre sus brazos.

_"__So close to reaching that famous happy end almost believing this was not pretend" _Me dio la vuelta para que mi espalda rozase su pecho mientras seguíamos girando al compás del vals, que se confundía con el ritmo sincopado de nuestros corazones.

_"__And now you're beside me and look how far we've come" _Tomándome del brazo, me obligó a girar de nuevo, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se encontrasen. Mi mano se aferró a su hombro. Nuestras miradas volvieron a unirse. Y escuché su voz mezclada con la de la canción.

_"__So far, we are so close" _Y, así, las últimas notas de la canción nos pasaron de largo cuando nuestros pies se detuvieron, gobernados por el magnetismo de nuestras miradas y cuerpos conectados. Y no sé qué habría pasado, no sé qué habría hecho, si seguir los impulsos de mi alma que clamaban por que la besara, o escuchar a mi maltrecha cordura y salir corriendo de aquella desbordante sensación.

No tuve tiempo de averiguarlo, porque, al terminar la canción, una voz nos recordó que no estábamos solas.

\- ¡Reginaaaaaa! – Mi pequeño terremoto rubio a la carga. – Van a sacar tarta.

\- Ya voy, cielo. – Le dije antes de volverme hacia la Sheriff. – No ha estado mal para una princesa pródiga. – Pretendía alejarme de ella, pero mis miembros no me respondían.

\- Vaya a por la tarta, su Majestad. No queremos que el pequeño caballero tenga que venir a rescatarla. – Lentamente, sus brazos fueron liberándome.

\- Claro, ya voy.

Como en todo cumpleaños que se precie, se cantó, se soplaron las velas y se comió tarta de chocolate hasta que todos los presentes amenazaron con estallar. En algún momento determinado de la noche, Emma, la pequeña Emma, se acurrucó en mi pecho y se dejó acunar por mi abrazo sin consentir en dormirse.

La música seguía sonando. Y la última canción, aquella última canción, era la que me gustaba considerar como nuestra canción.

_"__When de rain is blowing in your face, and the whole world is son your case, I could offer you a warm embrace to make you feel my love."_

\- Este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, gracias Regina.

\- No tienes que agradecerme nada, cielo.- Dije acariciando su cabello.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Faltan diez minutos para la medianoche, hora de acostarse.

\- Baila conmigo, ¿por favor? Es nuestra canción.

No podía negarle nada. La cogí en brazos y me dirigí a la pista con ellas, dejando que me aferrase con fuerza y devolviéndole el abrazo como, si de alguna manera, las dos supiéramos que aquel sería nuestro último baile.

_"__When the evenings shadows and the stars appear and there is no one there to dry your tears, I could hold you for a million years to make you feel my love."_

La mayoría de los invitados ya se habían marchado. Tan solo quedaban los más allegados y los que habían quedado atrás recogiendo. Me levanté con Emma en mis brazos. Aunque ya era bastante grande, me gustaba cuando se encontraba entre la vigilia y el sueño y su cuerpecito se abrazaba a mí con fuerza, como un pequeño koala, sintiendo su calor y su cariño.

Así, nos encontramos en medio de la pista, con Emma abrazada a mí, mis pasos marcando el ritmo de la canción y meciendo el pequeño cuerpo que se aferraba a mí.

\- _"__I know you haven't made your mind up yet, but I would never do you wrong. I've known it from the moment that we met. No doubt in my mind where you belong"_– Las palabras se escapaban de mis labios antes de darme cuenta de que cantaba.

\- ¿Regina?- Susurró Emma a mi oído.

\- Dime, cielo.

\- Yo ya sé por qué estoy aquí, en Storybrooke. Siempre lo he sabido. Me encerraron en la buhardilla. Estaba muy oscuro y tenía miedo, pero había una pequeña ventana, un tragaluz, y miré por él. Vi una estrella, una estrella fugaz que rompía la oscuridad del cielo, y le pedí, con todas mis fuerzas, poder pasar al menos un cumpleaños con alguien que pudiera quererme de verdad por cómo soy. – Las lágrimas atascaban mi voz. Sentía que sus brazos se apretaban con más fuerza a mí – Gracias por hacer realidad mi deseo, Regina. – No podía ni siquiera decirle que ella también había hecho realidad el mío. – Te quiero.

Sentí sus suaves labios sobre mi mejilla al mismo tiempo que las campanadas anunciaban la medianoche y, simplemente, lo supe. Aquello era la despedida. Una luz blanca me obligó a cerrar los ojos y lo sentí antes de poder verlo. Su peso ya no estaba en mis brazos, había perdido su calor.

\- No, Emma… - Supliqué, pero no había nada que pudiera decir.

En el fondo era lo que tenía que ser. Mi pequeña Emma había vuelto al tiempo que le pertenecía y yo había vuelto a mi soledad.

Yo hubiera podido hacerla feliz, pensé, hubiera hecho sus sueños realidad, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por evitarle el sufrimiento que le aguardaba y que supiera que la quería.

Y sabía desde el principio que aquello iba a pasar, que algún día mi pequeña Emma desaparecería, pero no estaba preparada. Había soñado, había querido creer que el Destino haría la vista gorda por una vez para mí y me permitiría conservar la pequeña familia que había creado aquellos días, mas con la que había soñado toda mi vida. No fue así y no entiendo cómo seguía sorprendiéndome,

El resto de los presentes me miraban como si no entendieran lo que acababa de ocurrir. Como si no se dieran cuenta de que mi corazón se había roto en pedazos por enésima vez en mi vida en el mismo instante en el que aquella luz mágica se había llevado a mi pequeña niña.

Las lágrimas ardían en mis ojos. Tenía que salir de allí. No podía soportar sus miradas, ni el vació que me oprimía hasta casi impedirme respirar.

Corrí cuanto pude y, justo cuando estaba a punto de doblar la esquina para perderme en la oscuridad, sentí que una mano aferraba mi brazo. Me giré para ver quién era.

\- Espera, Regina.

\- ¿Emma?

**Si muchos de vosotros, mis queridos lectores, sois tan sentimentales como yo ahora mismo estaréis casi llorando o llorando directamente y con la proximidad de los exámenes estar triste no es bueno. Así que, para redimirme, en cuanto termine de colgar este capítulo voy a subir un crackfic de esos para que podamos reírnos un poco. **

**En el próximo capítulo veremos que pasa con la Emma adulta y el epílogo, no os preocupéis, todo saldrá bien ;)**

**Gracias por leer :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola! **

**Penúltimo capítulo...**

**Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios :D **

**Espero que os guste**

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Emma me mantenía sujeta por el brazo en mitad de la calle. Mi mirada estaba nublada por las lágrimas que no me permitía derramar en público, pero la suya brillaba bajo una nueva luz que no lograba discernir.

\- Lo recuerdo todo. – Dijo de pronto.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Estos días contigo, Regina, los recuerdo como si los hubiera vivido. No. Los recuerdo porque los he vivido.

\- Me alegro, Emma, pero de verdad que no puedo…- Necesitaba irme. No podía ver más ojos verdes recordándome lo que acaba de perder. Algo que, en realidad, nunca me había pertenecido.

\- No. No te vayas. Déjame que te explique, Regina. Algo ha cambiado dentro de mí en el momento en el que la pequeña Emma ha desaparecido. – También me había pasado a mí, algo se había roto al perderla. – No solo han llegado los recuerdos, sino también las sensaciones. Me hiciste ser más valiente, Regina, gracias a ti dejé de temer a la oscuridad y, cuando volvieron a encerrarme en aquella buhardilla, ya no tuve miedo, ya no lloré. Podía sentarme en silencio y pensar cuentos sobre caballeros y reinas que vencen a dragones. Ya no le tengo miedo a la oscuridad, no le tengo miedo a la soledad…

Por qué me hacía eso, por qué me decía aquellas cosas, cuando lo único que quería era abrazarla para volver a sentirla cerca.

\- Vale, Emma, pero yo necesito marcharme.

\- No. – Tiró de mí bruscamente hasta que nuestros cuerpos se unieron. Podía sentir el latido desbocado de su corazón, ¿o era el mío? A quién le importa. – Hay algo más dentro de mí, algo que no era nuevo, que he sentido desde el momento en el que te vi, pero que ha ido creciendo cada día al verte con Henry, al verte con la pequeña Emma y que, ahora de golpe, casi ha hecho estallar mi pecho. – Suspiró pesadamente. – Me hiciste sentir especial, querida, y sé que tiene que significar algo.

\- ¿Qué pretendes decir Emma? Claro que significó algo. Ella… tú… - Estaba demasiado cansada para aquello, no lograba pensar con claridad.

\- Regina, escúchame. Tendría que haberte dicho esto hace mucho, pero lo hago ahora. Te quiero. – Eran ya dos las manos que aferraban mis antebrazos obligándome a mirarla a los ojos.

\- No lo dices en serio. – No podía ser. ¿Cómo iba a ser? Dios, yo soy la villana, a mí no se me permite encontrar mi final feliz. Había perdido a mi único atisbo de felicidad en mucho tiempo, era imposible que el Destino me la devolviera.

\- Más que nunca, Regina, te amo. Créeme. – Y sonaba tan desesperada, Dios, yo estaba tan desesperaba que deseaba que fuese cierto, pero…

\- No puedo creerlo.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque te perderé. Es lo que hago siempre. Es mi destino. Emma, déjame, olvídame, será lo más fácil.

\- Nunca podría olvidarte Regina. Todo lo que sé es que, hace mucho tiempo, cuando tenía cinco años, estando sola y desesperada, rogué por encontrar a alguien que pudiera amarme por quién era y la magia me llevó a ti. Y mientras siga siendo así, mientras sienta en mi interior que puedes amarme, no me rendiré. Seré tu caballero en brillante chaqueta roja.- Me dijo sonriendo.

\- Emma, ¿no ves que es demasiado difícil? Por favor, tú todavía tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz. Déjame ir.

Me deshice de su agarre con la firme intención de alejarme y le di la espalda.

\- Me dijiste que sí – gritó. Me giré para mirarla a los ojos sin comprender a qué se refería.-Te pregunté si querrías ser mi novia cuando fuera mayor y dijiste que sí.

\- No. Tú preguntaste que si querría ser tu novia en el caso, y solo en el caso, de que crecieras siendo menos idiota que tu versión actual. Y yo te dije que ya veríamos. – Había detenido mi huida aunque todavía no había logrado volver a mirarla a los ojos. Seguía de espaldas, dejando que la oscuridad ocultase mi sonrisa.

\- Está bien. Pues soy mi versión menos idiota y te lo pregunto ahora, ¿querrías ser mi novia?

Emma se acercó a mí, atrapándome contra alguna pared de alguna casa que ya no logro ubicar en el recuerdo. No importa.

\- No crees en serio lo que dices. Lo nuestro sería imposible. – Me giré para poder encararla.

\- Haremos posible lo imposible. – Sonreía desafiante.

\- Sería la historia Disney más rara jamás contada. – Protesté sin saber cómo Disney acababa en todas nuestras conversaciones.

\- No, sería la más épica jamás contada.- Sus ojos se iluminaron al hablar.

Y seguía acercándose. Sus manos se posaron en mi cintura aproximando nuestros vientres.

\- Tus padres no lo aprobarán nunca. El pueblo entero estará en nuestra contra. . Intentaba razonar, pero era difícil en aquella posición.

\- No me importa. Ya he malgastado demasiado tiempo tratando de complacerlos. Es mi vida Regina, yo elijo, y te elijo a ti. – Su voz era firme.

Su pecho rozaba mi pecho.

\- Algo irá mal, el destino la tiene tomada conmigo. No hay posibilidades de que…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar Emma me silenció con un beso. Y fue dulce, suave, cálido y todo lo que debería ser un beso. Incluyendo el sabor de la tarta de chocolate que, probablemente, había sido devorado por la pareja de Emmas.

Cuando nos separamos, mis henchidos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y por qué debería aceptarte como mi novia?- Pre pregunté mientras mis manos rodeaban su cintura.

\- Porque sé hacer chocolate caliente. – Volvió a besarme. Esta vez con más pasión, mordiendo mi labio inferior y acariciando cada rincón de mi boca con su lengua.- ¿Queda alguna objeción? – Preguntó cuando nos separamos.

\- Fanfarrona. – Volvió a besarme. – No, no hay más objeciones.

Y así fue como el valiente caballero blanco rescató a la Reina Malvada de los remanentes de su oscuridad.

**Fin.**

\- ¿Fin? ¿Cómo que fin? ¡Mamáaaa! Las historias no terminan así.- Gritó la niña haciendo que sus trenzas bailaran.

\- Claro que sí, Anna, no seas tonta. Las historias siempre terminan con el caballero salvando a la damisela.- Respondió su hermana.

\- Pero, ¿cuándo consigue la reina a sus princesas? Mamá cuéntanos toda la historia. – Volvió a protestar Anna.

\- Está bien, mi princesa.

Regina volvió a sentarse entre sus dos niñas, posición que había ocupado tan solo unos minutos antes y que siempre tomaba cuando sus hijas le pedían que contara la historia de cómo ella y su otra madre se habían enamorado, con el álbum de fotos en su regazo.

\- Veamos…- Comenzó la antigua Reina mientras abrazaba a sus princesas y pasaba las páginas del álbum. – Unos meses después de que mi pequeña Emma se fuera, vuestra madre se presentó en la puerta de casa con una rosa y un chocolate caliente…

_El timbre resonando por toda la casa la hizo gruñir de frustración, justo cuando estaba decorando el soufflé que se había pasado toda la tarde confeccionando haciendo que perdiera su volumen. _

\- _Estupendo. Espero que sea algo importante. – Murmuró Regina mientras se acercaba a la puerta quitándose el delantal lleno de harina. – O, de lo contrario…_

_Las murmuraciones de Regina llegaron a su fin cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con la única e inigualable Emma Swan con una rosa roja y un vaso para llevar de Granny's. _

\- _Señorita Swan. – Regina la recibió con su habitual sonrisa seductora. _

\- _Señora alcadesa. _

\- _¿Qué desea?_

\- _Pasaba por aquí y…_

_Las palabras fueron interrumpidas por los labios de Regina en los suyos, mientras la introducía al interior de su casa tomándole de la camisa. Las manos de Regina estaban por todas partes, mientras Emma gemía e intentaba alejarse sin éxito. _

\- _Regina, Regina… espera. – Pero la reina volvió a besarla. – Dios, mujer, vas a matarme. – Un nuevo beso. _

_Antes de que Regina volviera a la carga, interpuso entre sus cuerpos la rosa y el vaso. _

\- _¿Y esto?_

\- _¿No es obvio?- Dijo Emma. – Una rosa y… y chocolate caliente. – Sonrió. - ¿Son presentes dignos de una reina?_

\- _Tendrán que servir. – Regina tomó la rosa aspirando su perfume y el chocolate.- ¿Y a qué debo estos honores?_

\- _Quería pedirte una cita. – Contestó Emma sonrojándose. _

\- _Querida, ¿no es un poco tarde para empezar con las citas? En fin, ya hemos…_

\- _No importa, Regina. – La interrumpió Emma.- Quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez. Como te mereces. Iremos a algún lugar caro y finolis, cenaremos algo cuyo nombre no sepa pronunciar, te traeré a casa a una hora prudencial, tú me invitarás a pasar a tomar una última bebida y yo rehusaré como buen caballero, pero volverás a insistir y, entonces, yo…_

\- _Bien, bien… dejemos el resto a la imaginación, ¿de acuerdo?- Regina posó un último beso en los labios de Emma, apenas un roce. – Nos veremos esta noche, entonces. A las seis, en punto, Emma. _

\- _Sí, tranquila, lo tengo controlado. _

_Realmente esperaba que así fuera porque ella no lo tenía en absoluto controlado. ¿Qué iba a ponerse para la cita? Regina no había estado tan nerviosa por una cita en… bueno, nunca. No había tenido citas. Pero era Emma. Ella ya la había visto desnuda, no tenía motivos para estar nerviosa por la ropa que se iba a poner. Pero era Emma. Era… Dios, ¿cómo había pasado aquello? ¿Cómo había terminado enamorada de Emma Swan? _

_Regina lanzó una mirada al dibujo enmarcado de una niña de 5 años que había dibujado a su familia feliz. Ah, sí, así había sido. La sonrisa adormilada de RJ descansando sobre su cama junto a los cojines la tranquilizó. _

\- _¿Tú qué crees RJ? – preguntó Regina mostrando dos vestidos. – Sí, tienes razón, a Emma siempre le gustó más el rojo. _

_Emma llegó cinco minutos antes de la hora prevista. Aunque no es como si Regina hubiera estado esperándola mirando el reloj de la entrada. Solo, es un apunte. _

_La puerta se abrió antes de que tuviera tiempo de anunciar su presencia, dejando ver a una Regina completamente asombrosa, maravillosa, preciosa… Emma se había dado cuenta de que podía pasarse minutos y horas embobada contemplando la belleza de su reina. _

\- _Su carroza la aguarda, su Majestad. – Dijo ofreciéndole el brazo como buen caballero y escoltándola a su escarabajo amarillo. _

_Regina rió y puso los ojos en blanco. Era gracioso como, después de desaparecer la pequeña Emma, la mayor había decidido cumplir con sus obligaciones como caballero blanco sin que nadie se lo pidiera. Incluso después de su abrupta declaración a las puertas de Granny's, Regina no podía estar completamente segura de las intenciones de la Sheriff. Le habían roto demasiadas veces el corazón como para confiar en que una persona que, hacía apenas unos meses la detestaba, de repente, le proclamara su amor. Por mucho que desease sentirse amada, era algo que simplemente no podía aceptar. _

_La mañana trajo consigo las dudas de la alcaldesa, el miedo a volver a ser rechazada, a que Emma tomara cuanto podía y después la dejara como habían hecho todos en su vida. Pero la Sheriff continuó allí, con la excusa de visitar a Henry, llevándole chocolate y rosas cada día, por mucho que Regina le dijera que no le quedaban jarrones o que prefería el café. El chocolate siempre estaba allí, como un resquicio de la infantil idea de que el amor podía ser algo tan simple como compartir una bebida caliente. _

_Hasta que Regina comenzó a creer y a pensar que, quizás, la Sheriff no la abandonaría; quizás, seguiría allí cada día de su vida; y, quizás, cada uno de esos días, podría hacerla feliz. _

_Y, allí estaban ahora, en mitad de su primera cita oficial, en el restaurante de Lumiere, a la luz de las velas y con la música de un violín de fondo. Emma se había tomado al pie de la letra lo de no poder entender el menú y había terminado por pedir caracoles, lo cual le había resultado tan tremendamente asqueroso que había sido incapaz de comer nada más. _

_La cena en sí, con su restaurante francés y sus platos escandalosamente caros y de proporciones mínimas, había sido un desastre. Pero, tras aquello, Emma llevó a Regina a por hamburguesas, patatas fritas y el batido más calórico que pudieran encontrar, que terminaron comiéndose en el capó de su coche mientras miraban las estrellas desde la colina. _

\- _¿Tienes frío?- Preguntó Emma al ver cómo la reina se estremecía. – Toma mi chaqueta. _

_El tejido se posó sobre sus hombros calentándola al instante. Olía a vainilla y chocolate, olía a Emma. _

\- _¿La mejor cita de tu vida, eh? Comiendo comida rápida en un coche y congelándote. Dios, lo siento Regina, yo…_

_Pero no logró terminar la frase, puesto que los labios de Regina estaban en los suyos. _

\- _La mejor cita de mi vida. – Contestó sin asomo de burla. Y le robó una patata frita de las manos a Emma. _

\- _Eh - Protestó la rubia, pero su gesto se suavizó en cuanto vio a Regina sonreír mientras se la comía.- Te quiero. – Temió que Regina estuviera a punto de ahogarse con la patata, estaba preparada para hacer la maniobra Heimlich. _

\- _¿Por… por qué?- Fue cuanto pudo decir la reina. _

\- _La gente suele decir "yo también", pero de acuerdo. Te quiero porque… am eres fuerte, eres valiente, pero no porque no tengas miedos, sino porque te enfrentas cada día a ellos y los vences; eres preciosa e inteligente y todo lo que yo no soy. Pero, al mismo tiempo, eres igual que yo, me comprendes como nadie podría hacerlo y a tu lado siento que puedo ser simplemente yo. _

\- _Emma – Regina usó el mismo tono que solía poner cuando tenía que explicarle algo difícil a su mini-ella – yo fui una reina malvada, ¿entiendes? He hecho cosas horribles que me han vetado la felicidad para siempre. Quiero creerte, pero la razón me dice que es imposible. _

\- _Bah, ¿y qué sabe la razón? Si no nadie hubiera desafiado a la razón, nunca se hubieran hecho las mayores locuras que el mundo conoce y que resultaron ser también las mayores genialidades. – Contestó Emma. _

\- _Sí, pero en mi mente…_

\- _Tu mente será lo que quiera, pero tu corazón es el que es… y no es malvado.-Emma la tomó de las manos mirándola con seriedad. Se hizo el silencio entre las dos. Y Regina tomó aire para pronunciar las palabras que nunca se creyó capaz de decir. _

\- _Te quiero. _

Regina señalaba una foto en la que aparecían Emma y ella sentadas sobre su coche amarillo. Emma posaba con dos patatas a modo de colmillos y kétchup alrededor, alargando el brazo para accionar la cámara, mientras Regina se poyaba en su hombro con cara divertida y paciente al mismo tiempo.

\- Y esa fue la primera cita que vuestra madre me organizó. – Finalizó la antigua reina mientras las niñas reían ante la pose de su madre rubia.

\- Más, mami, cuéntanos más. – Suplicó Anna.

\- Bien, veamos…- Regina pasó un par de páginas del álbum para señalar una instantánea en la que se veía a la Sheriff rodeada de cajas. – Cuando vuestra madre y yo comenzamos a vivir juntas…

_Aquello era absurdo. Desde que la Sheriff le impusiera su presencia con la excusa de ayudarla a cuidar a la pequeña Emma, había estado viviendo en su casa. Por supuesto, se había marchado cuando la niña volvió a su tiempo para mantener las apariencias, pero la mayoría de sus cosas se habían quedado allí y, tras unas cuantas semanas de citas, había terminado quedándose a dormir casi todas las noches. _

_Con el tiempo, Regina se había acostumbrado a la idea de tenerla cerca, tanto que ahora le resultaba imposible dormir sin ella. Y era exasperante saber que prácticamente vivía allí, pero que técnicamente no vivía allí. _

_Así que pensó que la Sheriff necesitaba un pequeño empujón. _

_Un carraspeo llamó la atención de la rubia mientras devoraba sin compasión una caja de donuts que Regina no le dejaría comer de estar en casa en vez de en la comisaría. _

\- _Buenos días, Regina. – Dijo con la boca llena y mirada culpable. _

\- _Buenos días, cielo. – Emma sonreía siempre que la llamaba así. – He estado pensando. _

\- _Oh, oh. _

\- _No es nada malo. He pensado que todas tus cosas están en mi casa y apenas vas ya a tu apartamento. _

\- _Cierto. _

\- _Sabes dónde está la llave de emergencia para entrar en casa. _

\- _Sip. _

\- _Pero quizás es momento de que tengas tu propia llave. – Regina puso sobre la mesa unas llaves custodiadas por un llavero en el que se leía "Aquí está mi hogar. _

\- _¿Estás segura?- Emma no podía apartar la mirada de las llaves. Prácticamente sentía que aquel era su hogar, pero que Regina se lo confirmara resultaba abrumador. _

\- _Querida, tu ropa interior está en mis cajones, tu comida grasienta está en mi nevera y tú… estás en mi cama cada noche – añadió con una sonrisa. – Este es tu hogar. Así que deje de comer bollos, Sheriff Swan, termine su turno y vuelva a casa pronto. _

Regina señaló una imagen de Henry escondido en una especie de fuerte que había hecho con los cartones.

\- El día de la mudanza fue un caos, pero la mayoría de las cajas eran puro adorno de la teatrera de vuestra madre. Dijo que quería que todo el pueblo se enterase de que iba a vivir con la mujer más bella del lugar.

\- Dinos más, mami- Suplicó Elsa. - ¿Cómo te pidió mamá que te casaras con ella?

\- Esa también es una historia digna de contar.

**Tarán... Y por eso, la historia estaba narrada por Regina, porque era el cuento que le estaba contando a sus hijas. La parte de la pequeña Emma fue una licencia poética que me tomé. En el próximo y último capítulo terminaré el epílogo con la historia final de nuestras chicas, qué penita.**

**La buena noticia es que tengo muchas ideas para nuevos fics, probablemente haré uno acompañante de este pero con Regina niña, alguien me puso en un review que prefería a Regina de pequeña y pensé que también sería divertido escribirlo. Pero tendrá que ser después de exámenes :(**

**Gracias por leer y dejarme muchas reviews, tened compasión, que estoy en exámenes y los reviews me animan mucho cuando me desespero porque tengo más páginas de apuntes que neuronas para memorizarlos :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bueno, aquí estamos, último capítulo :( No sé qué estoy más si triste o emocionada, pero en fin, todo lo bueno tiene un final ;)**

**Quiero daros las gracias a todas y todos los que habéis leído, comentado, dado a favorito o a follower porque la historia ha crecido y se ha formado gracias a vosotros. Cuando empecé a publicarla tenía apenas diez capítulos y menos cosas, pero al ver que os gustaba y ver algunas ideas que me dabais, pues fue creciendo y terminó como la habéis leído ;)**

**Espero que os guste este último capítulos :D **

**CAPÍTULO 17**

\- Puede que esto os sorprenda, niñas, pero a pesar de haber luchado contra dragones, hechiceros malvados, brujas y todo tipo de monstruos, uno de los mayores retos a los que tuvimos que enfrentarnos vuestra madre y yo fueron vuestros abuelos. – Regina suspiró pesadamente recordando aquella primera noche en la que Emma y Regina hicieron oficial su relación.

_Hacer su relación oficial consistía, básicamente, en aclararle a Mary Margaret y David algo que todo el pueblo sabía: que la Salvadora y la antigua Reina Malvada tenían una relación estable y vivían juntas. Podía parecer simple al haberse declarado su amor en público y haber vivido juntas desde hacía prácticamente meses y, sin embargo, todavía tenían que confesarlo delante de sus padres. _

_Si, años atrás, le hubieran dicho a Regina que algún día se hallaría frente a la puerta de su mortal enemiga sin intención de asesinarla, sino con el deseo de congraciarse, en la medida de lo posible, con su futura suegra probablemente les habría lanzado una bola de fuego. No. Los habría convertido en bicho, los habría pisado y, luego, habría quemado sus restos. _

_Y, sin embargo, allí estaba. Emma le dio la mano y la empujó hacia delante para que entrara en el pequeño apartamento. _

\- _Emma, qué alegría verte… con ¿Regina? – Mary Margaret salió de la nada con un asado entre las manos, cubiertas por sendos y horrendos guantes. _

\- _Sí, mamá. Te dije que hoy vendría con mi pareja a cenar. _

\- _Sí, claro pero yo pensé que te referías a otro… no sé, a Garfio, quizás. _

\- _Mamá – Dijo Emma con tono cansado. – Regina y yo llevamos casi un mes viviendo juntas. _

\- _Oh, pero eso es por el bien de Henry y evitar que tenga que ir de una casa para otra. – Razonó Mary Margaret. _

\- _Compartimos la misma cama._

\- _Para evitar arreglar dos habitaciones. _

\- _Vamos cogidas de la mano. – Siguió Emma. _

\- _Para compartir calor corporal y evitar el uso de guantes. _

\- _¡Nos vistes besándonos en la calle, por el amor de Dios!_

\- _Creía que le estabas haciendo el boca a boca. _

_Emma tuvo que esforzarse por no gritar de frustración. _

\- _A ver cómo te lo digo… mamá, Regina y yo estamos enamoradas y somos pareja. _

\- _Oh. _

\- _Sí, oh. _

_Mary Margaret miró alternativamente a su hija, a su antigua enemiga, a su marido quien había presenciado el intercambio de frases como si de un partido de tenis se tratara. _

\- _Bien. – Dijo por fin. – Vamos a cenar. _

\- _Espera, espera… ¿bien? ¿eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? – Preguntó Emma sin dar crédito. _

\- _¿Qué más quieres que te diga? Durante varios meses fui meramente tu compañera de piso y no tu madre. Y, tesoro, perdona que te lo diga así, pero las miradas que le lanzabas a Regina eran de todo menos sutiles. Además, te entiendo. Cuando era mi madrastra y cuando fue la Reina Malvada con esos vestidos… hasta yo pensaba en cambiar de equipo. Así que, venga, a cenar. _

_Mary Margaret se marchó dejando a su hija y la alcaldesa mirándose sin comprender lo que acababa de pasar. _

\- _Bueno, eso ha sido fácil. – Dijo Emma. _

\- _Y un tanto desconcertante. – Añadió Regina. _

\- _Sí, la idea de mi madre teniendo fantasías con mi novia ha sido inquietante. Pero, oye, quién soy yo para juzgarla si me paso el día en el trabajo haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Y ya sabes, de tal palo, tal astilla. _

Regina les enseñó a sus hijas una foto tomada aquella misma noche en la que aparecían los Charmings y ellas. David con un claro ademán posesivo hacia su niña y la antigua princesa demasiado cerca, para el gusto de Emma, de su antigua madrastra.

\- Los abuelos son muy graciosos.- Dijo Anna. – Henry siempre cuenta sus historias. A los chicos no les gustan, pero a mí me parece muy romántico cómo se conocieron y se casaron.

\- Oh, mi pequeña, tus abuelos son lo más empalagoso que ha dado el mundo de los cuentos, pero tienen sus momentos.

\- Mami, yo prefiero la historia de mamá y tú. Cuéntanos otra vez cómo te pidió que te casaras con ella. – Suplicó Elsa.

\- Sí ¿cómo fue? – Anna siempre había sido la más impaciente. Su cabello pelirrojo se movía alborotado presa de su agitación.

Regina le mostró una imagen de Emma y Ella sentadas en una elegante mesa.

\- Pues…

_Regina llegó a casa cansada del trabajo sin saber por qué Emma se había empeñado en que terminara de rellenar los últimos impresos para el nuevo presupuesto de la comisaría y, encima, ni siquiera había sido capaz de esperarla. _

_Sus dudas tan solo aumentaron cuando entró en casa y el aroma de sus velas perfumadas la envolvió. _

\- _¿Emma? ¿Henry?_

_Pero tan solo la rubia salió a recibirla con un vestido negro tan ceñido que parecía imposible que pudiera respirar. _

\- _Regina, pasa, he preparado la cena. – Dijo Emma, a lo que Regina le contestó con una mirada de suspicacia. – Bueno, vale, he pedido que nos hicieran la cena, ¿contenta? Entra ya. _

_La antigua reina caminó tras su novia sonriente por su pequeña victoria y por lograr siempre que la Sheriff se pusiera nerviosa. Así estaba, totalmente desprevenida, cuando entró en el salón y se encontró con una enorme mesa decorada con rosas y velas. _

\- _¿Celebramos algo?_

\- _Solo que te quiero. – Emma le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Tome asiento, mi reina. _

_La cena transcurrió con normalidad. Hablaron de sus días, como hacían siempre, de las últimas ocurrencias de Blancanieves, de las historias que Henry inventaba cada día, hasta que Emma fue a por el postre y llegó con una pequeña compañía. _

\- _Emma, cielo, ¿por qué has puesto a RJ, el peluche, sobre la mesa?- Preguntó Regina temiendo por su salud mental. _

\- _Sabes, conservo el vago recuerdo de poseer este peluche y contarle todos mis secretos. Fue, de alguna manera, mi mejor amigo y confidente. _

\- _Ajá. – Dijo Regina sin seguirla lo más mínimo. _

\- _Pero hoy quiero compartir uno de esos secretos contigo._

\- _Emma Swan, si es una manera de decirme que has roto algo, yo…_

\- _No, Regina. Déjame terminar. Mira el peluche._

\- _Vamos a ver, querida, - dijo Regina respirando profundamente para relajarse. – si estás intentando decirme algo…_

\- _Regina, hazme el favor, mira el peluche. _

\- _Emma esto es ridículo, ¿por qué tendría yo que mirar un…? Oh. _

_Entonces, lo vio. El brillante anillo de diamantes y oro blanco que descansaba custodiado por las patas del peluche equino. _

\- _¿Cómo…?- Empezó a preguntar Regina segura de que el anillo no había estado ahí antes. _

\- _Magia. – Contestó Emma. – Regina Mills, eres probablemente la mujer más testaruda, obstinada e imposible que conozco. Pero, qué demonios, te quiero igual. ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?_

\- _Si me lo pide así, señorita Swan…_

\- _Regina. – Se quejó Emma. _

\- _Sí, cielo. – Regina tomó su rostro entre sus manos.- Por supuesto que sí. _

En la foto, Regina aparecía con el anillo que seguía llevando en la mano y RJ a su lado.

\- RJ es un maestro del amor. – Dijo Anna, convencida de que el caballo había sido el artífice de la unión de sus madres.

\- ¿Cómo fue la boda mamá?- Elsa se sabía aquella historia de memoria, estaba segura. Pero, no importaba las veces que la contara, las niñas siempre querían conocer todos los detalles.

\- Nos casamos en el jardín, debajo de nuestro manzano. Habíamos invitado a pocas personas, pero de alguna manera inexplicable, todo el pueblo apareció en mi casa como salido de la nada…

_Apenas cabía un alma más en su jardín. De dónde habían salido tantos mequetrefes en traje, Regina no tenía ni idea. Pero, en fin, era el día de su boda y les había prometido a Regina y a Henry que no perdería los nervios. _

_Una última mirada al espejo le devolvió la imagen de una mujer completamente distinta a la que había sido la mayor parte de su vida, a la que pensaba que sería. Blanco roto ciñéndose a cada curva de su cuerpo, liberando sus piernas desde las rodillas, el cuello del vestido dejando asomar un considerable pero sano escote, tirantes cubriendo meramente sus hombros y un toque de luz bajo el pecho. Se había negado a llevar velo porque era demasiado virginal y, asumámoslo, hacía mucho que Regina había dejado de ser inocente. Pero con aquel vestido, con aquella ridículamente desbordante alegría que la consumía, casi podía sentirse como la alegre y descuidada chica que fue. _

_Las flores adornaban libres el patio entero cubriéndolo a la vista con una pátina blanca. Sonaba música de piano que llenaba el aire. Henry la llevaba del brazo apretándola suavemente para que no desfalleciera. Emma la esperaba junto al juez._

_Nunca antes la había visto tan hermosa. Llevaba un traje pantalón blanco, con la chaqueta gris plateada, toda ella brillaba, parecía hecha de luz. Su cabello dorado lanzando destellos a la concurrencia, sus ojos verdes brillando y su sonrisa…su sonrisa era el mismo reflejo de la felicidad. _

\- _Hola. – Susurró Emma cuando Regina llegó a su lado y Henry le entregó una madre a la otra. _

\- _Hola. – Sus ojos conectaron. _

\- _Allá vamos.- Emma sonreía divertida. _

\- _Queridos amigos, estamos aquí reunidos…_

En la enorme fotografía que ocupaba toda una página del álbum aparecían Emma, Regina y, en medio, un sonriente Henry con el ramo de rosas entre las manos. 

\- Qué bonito, mami- Dijo Elsa. – Me gustan las bodas. En las películas, las princesas siempre llevan trajes muy bonitos. Pero vosotras estáis aún más guapas.

\- Gracias, cielo. – Contestó Regina besando su frente. - Bueno, sigamos. La reina, su caballero y su pequeño príncipe eran muy felices, pero les faltaba algo.

\- ¡Los príncipes y princesas!

\- Eso es, Anna, les faltaban sus príncipes y princesas. Así que buscaron por todos los reinos, hasta que encontraron a los miembros que faltaban de su familia.

_Habían pasado ya unos cuantos meses desde la boda cuando Regina se atrevió a decirle a Emma que deseaba tener otro hijo. La Sheriff no necesitó preguntarle para saber que lo que realmente quería era salvar a otro niño, como un día saló a la pequeña Emma, y darle un hogar. _

_Cuando fueron a la casa de acogida, todos los niños corrían sanos, fuertes, alegres. Todos, menos uno. _

\- _¿Qué le pasa a aquel niño?- Preguntó Regina a una de las cuidadoras. _

\- _Oh, es Derek. Tiene cinco años, lleva aquí desde los tres. – Les contestó. _

\- _Parece extraño que no lo hayan adoptado. Los padres suelen buscar niños de esa edad. – Emma no apartaba la vista del niño._

\- _Bueno, es que… Derek es especial. Padece diabetes mellitus de tipo I, genética, de nacimiento, ¿sabéis? Sus padres eran demasiado jóvenes, unos yonkis, bebían y no se ocupaban del niño y sus necesidades especiales. Hay que estar muy pendientes, pincharle la insulina cuando es necesarios, controlarles la glucemia… Les quitaron la custodia y no hicieron nada para recuperarlo. Pero tampoco ningún otro padre lo ha querido. _

\- _Demasiados problemas. Claro. Los padres adoptivos no buscan bienes dañados. – Murmuró Emma. _

_Regina la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el niño que ocupaba la esquina. Su rostro estaba pálido, estaba consumido, demasiado delgado y pequeño para lo que su edad marcaba. _

\- _Hola, Derek. Mi nombre es Regina y esta es Emma, mi esposa. _

\- _Hola.- Les dijo tímidamente. _

\- _Emma y yo tenemos una casa enorme con muchas habitaciones. _

\- _Queréis adoptar a un niño. Aquí hay muchos. – Derek se miraba los pies mientras hablaba. _

\- _¿Y a ti te gustaría que te adoptaran? – Preguntó Emma. _

\- _Supongo… pero nadie lo hará. Estoy enfermo. – Derek les mostró sus dedos marcados por los pinchazos de la aguja. – Soy defectuoso. _

\- _Te voy a contar un secreto, Derek – Regina se puso de rodillas para quedar a su altura. – Yo fui una Reina Malvada, tiempo atrás, y Emma es una princesa a la que no le gustan los vestidos. Nadie es perfecto, cielo. Pero eso no nos hace defectuosos. Así que, ¿qué te parecería si te invito a nuestra casa a tomar un chocolate caliente y, si te gusta, seas parte de nuestra familia?_

Unos meses después, Derek sonreía feliz a la cámara, el color de sus mejillas mucho más vivo, con algo más de peso. Era un poco más complicado a veces conciliar la vida de un niño con una enfermedad crónica como la suya, pero aquello no le impedía ser completamente feliz como el resto de niños.

\- ¿Y luego mami?- Anna, siempre tan impaciente.

\- Luego, vino Oliver…

_Derek y Henry se habían adaptado muy bien. Era como si llevasen toda la vida juntos, siendo hermanos, compartiendo secretos, cómics, discutiendo por súper héroes. Pero todavía quedaban muchas habitaciones en la mansión y Regina, simplemente, no podía deshacerse de aquella sensación, esa necesidad de salvar a tantos niños como pudiera. _

_Iban a una nueva visita al orfanato cuando un joven de unos quince años que salía corriendo chocó contra ellas. Los tres cayeron al suelo derribados por el ímpetu del joven. _

\- _¿Pero qué demonios…?- Empezó a murmurar Regina. _

\- _Perdón, señoras, no miraba por donde iba. Tengo un poco de prisa, así que. _

\- _No tan deprisa, chico. – Emma lo sujetó de la camisa impidiendo que escapara. - ¿Dónde crees que vas?_

_Desde la lejanía, comenzaron a escucharse voces. _

\- _¡Ladrón! ¡Al ladrón!_

\- _Mierda. – Fue cuanto dijo el joven. Emma lo miró con una triste sonrisa de reconocimiento. _

\- _¿Cómo te llamas, chico?_

\- _Oliver. _

\- _Te estás escapando. – No era una pregunta. _

\- _Oiga señora, ya he tenido suficientes casas de mierda como para seguir. Llevo aquí desde que nací y tengo casi quince, no creo que nadie me adopte ya. _

\- _Pareces muy seguro. _

\- _Me he ganado mi propia reputación, ¿sabe? Un niño difícil, vandalismo menor, robos, fugas… mi historial serviría para parar un maldito tren._

\- _Bueno, si te sirve de algo, yo me pasé diecisiete años en el sistema, de una casa a otra, me escapé, cometí unos cuantos menores, incluso, acabé en la cárcel. Pero, al final, he encontrado a mi familia. – Emma miró a Regina buscando la aprobación que ya sabía que tenía. - ¿Te gustaría conocerla?_

Y Oliver había resultado ser el mejor hermano mayor del mundo, como demostraba la foto en la que posaba sonriente con Henry y Derek. Al principio había sido un tanto desconfiado, esperando el momento en que lo devolverían, provocando pequeños accidentes para precipitar su regreso al orfanato. Hasta que los chicos lo hicieron sentir como uno más. Ahora, nadie creería que el Oliver que se preocupaba de la insulina de su hermano pequeño y defendía a todos sus hermanos de los abusones, era el mismo al que pillaron robando en tantas ocasiones.

\- Y ahora nosotras. – Anunció emocionada, Anna.

\- Sí, cielo. Un día, la reina y su caballero se dieron cuenta de que necesitaban más chicas en casa.

_Calcetines. La casa entera estaba llena de calcetines. Por todas partes. Desafiando el sentido del orden y la pulcritud de la reina. _

\- _Emma. – Le dijo un día a su esposa. _

\- _Dime, Gina. _

\- _Mmmm- Emma la miró descubriendo en ella "esa" cara._

\- _Ah, no. No, Regina, ya tenemos tres hijos. _

\- _Pero seguimos teniendo mucho espacio en esta casa. _

\- _Regina…_

\- _Por favor, Emma. Quiero muchísimo a nuestros hijos, pero siento que necesitamos una pequeña niña a la que cuidar. Por favor. – Emma sabía desde el principio que aquella era una batalla perdida. _

_Solo que, en vez de una niña, se encontraron con dos. Elsa de once años y Anna de siete. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente marítimo y las niñas no tenían ningún otro familiar. Algunas parejas se habían interesado en adoptar a Anna, pero Elsa les parecía demasiado mayor o, adoptar a dos niñas, les parecía demasiada molestia. _

\- _No podemos dejar que las separen, Emma. – Aquella era otra batalla perdida. _

Apenas unas semanas después, Anna y Elsa posaban sonrientes en su nueva habitación rosa. Las niñas habían preferido compartir cuarto por el momento y Regina pensó que sería lo mejor, al menos, hasta que se acostumbraran.

\- Y así, las dos hermosas princesas pasaron a formar parte de la familia de la reina y a hacerla todavía más feliz. – Dijo mientras acariciaba a sus chicas.

Anna era todavía demasiado joven como para comprender lo que aquello había supuesto, sin embargo Elsa, que ya contaba con doce años, había sido consciente del riesgo que corría de separarse de su hermana al ser "demasiado mayor" como para que muchos padres la quisieran. Como si haber perdido a sus padres en un accidente marítimo no hubiera supuesto ya bastante para las dos niñas.

\- Y la reina y su caballero fueron cada día felices por tener a su preciosa familia. – Siguió Regina.

\- Hasta que el caballero le dijo a la reina que, a aquel ritmo, necesitarían una mansión todavía más grande. – Emma Swan, con su acostumbrado aire despreocupado y su atemporal camiseta de tirantes, descansaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

\- Pero la reina sabía que había muchos niños en el mundo que necesitaban ser salvados y quería ayudar a cuantos fuera posible. – Repuso Regina mirándola.

\- Y el caballero la quería por ello. – Emma se acercó hasta su esposa y posó un sonoro beso sobre sus labios. - Ahora, reinas y princesas, es hora de dormir. Luces fuera.

Regina fue dejando un beso en la frente de sus niñas y de RJ, por supuesto, o si no Anna no se lo perdonaría jamás.

\- Mamis- Dijo Anna.

\- ¿Qué pasa, cielo? – Regina no había perdido la costumbre de usar aquel apelativo.

\- Elsa se ha ido hoy a tomar un chocolate caliente con su amigo Jack. – Canturreó la niña.

\- Ah, ¡chivata!- Gritó su hermana. – Solo es mi amigo, mamis, no le hagáis caso. – Protestó Elsa.

\- Jovencita, - dijo Emma muy seriamente.- Antes de llevarse a una hija mía a tomarse chocolate caliente, este joven tiene que aclararme sus intenciones contigo.

\- ¡Mamá!- Elsa parecía auténticamente horrorizada.

\- Tu madre solo bromea.- Regina la tranquilizó con un nuevo beso. - ¿Verdad, Emma?

\- Sí… claro.

En el fondo, a Regina le encantaba cuando Emma se ponía tan protectora con sus hijas. Todavía recordaba todas las dudas y miedos que la rubia había tenido sobre convertirse en madre, pero había sido absolutamente maravillosa con los niños.

Emma entrelazó sus manos tan pronto como la puerta se cerró.

\- Así que ya estamos en la edad en la que nuestras hijas empiezan a compartir chocolate caliente. – Bromeó Emma. – Qué rápido pasa el tiempo.

\- Demasiado rápido. – Susurró Regina. – Al menos, Blanquita se quedará con nosotras cuando seamos ancianas y los niños se hayan ido.

Como si hubiera presentido que sus amas la necesitaban, Blanquita corrió hacia ellas buscando la mano de Regina para que le acariciara el hocico. La última adquisición a la familia había sido aquella cariñosa y adorable perrita, una dálmata sin manchas cuyos propios padres habían repudiado por no parecerse al resto de la camada y que habían estado a punto de sacrificar, hasta que las niñas la vieron y se enamoraron de ella. Apenas tenía unos meses de vida cuando entró por primera vez a la mansión.

Como todos los buenos comienzos, fue algo difícil al principio, pero solo hasta que Regina amaestró al animal para que hiciera sus necesidades fuera y no en su caro y limpio suelo. Y jamás en la historia de este o cualquier otro mundo había existido una perra tan fiel a sus dueños. Más que otro miembro al que cuidar, Blanca se había convertido en una fiable niñera que cuidaba y vigilaba a los chicos con celo, como si presintiera de algún modo que aquella, su familia, le había salvado la vida al adoptarla y quisiera recompensarlo con su inquebrantable lealtad.

\- Buena chica, Blanquita. – Dijo Emma. – Ahora cuida a los chicos y no dejes que ninguno salga de su cuarto hasta que salga el sol. ¿Entendido?

Nunca se sabrá si lo comprendió o no, pero la perra respondió con un ladrido, meneando la cola hasta llegar a su lugar de descanso en el cuarto de las pequeñas.

\- Ese animal es nuestra salvación, Regina. Mantendrá a los niños ocupados y los tendrá vigilados toda la noche. – Emma la fue guiando hacia el dormitorio.

\- ¿Y por qué tanto interés en que los niños estén controlados toda la noche, mi valiente caballero?

Las palabras resultaron totalmente innecesarias cuando Emma logró entrar en su habitación, cerrando la puerta, olvidando que, tras aquella puerta, dormían cinco niños, y se lanzó sobre los labios de Regina. Sus manos no tardaron en encontrar el camino a sus pechos, librándose de la ropa que encontraba a su paso. Tendría que haber sabido entonces que Regina nunca se lo ponía tan fácil.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, la antigua reina la había lanzado sobre la cama, sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella, moviendo la cintura de manera incitante

\- Tranquila, fiera, no tenemos prisa. – Repuso Emma llevando sus manos a los muslos de su reina.

\- Por si lo has olvidado, detrás de esa puerta hay cinco niños que pueden requerir nuestra presencia en cualquier momento.

\- Esta noche no. He hecho un trato con Henry, que puede que requiera un viaje a cierta convención de comics y un par de videojuegos, a cambio de que esta noche se ocupe él de la jauría.

\- En otras circunstancias me enfadaría porque denominaras a nuestros hijos como si fueran perros. Pero encuentro que hay cosas mejores que hacer con mi boca ahora mismo.

La acostumbrada prisa dio paso a las lánguidas caricias que recorrían el cuerpo de su esposa. Regina atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja, lamiendo al mismo tiempo que sus manos terminaban de eliminar las escasas capas de ropa que todavía se interponían entre ella y la sensación ardiente de la tersa piel de Emma entre sus piernas.

Le encantaba sentir las manos de su ardiente caballero perdiéndose entre su pelo, arañando su espalda, metiéndose entre su ropa interior de encaje, que durante el día nunca entendía por qué se había puesto para cuidar a una manda de niños, pero que por la noche agradecía haber elegido al vestirse por la mañana.

Los dedos de Regina encontraron la cálida humedad entre los pliegues de Emma, descubrimiento que fue recompensado con un gemido a duras penas ahogado por su rubia. En otra ocasión, habría dispensado todas sus atenciones en aquel momento. Sin embargo, y puesto que tenían toda la noche por delante, sus dedos ascendieron para arañar la superficie de sus definidos abdominales robándole un lastimero quejido a Emma.

\- Oh, eres tan malvada.

\- Dime algo que no sepa, querida.

Sus manos, sus brazos, sus piernas… se entrelazaron hasta perderse la una en la otra. Sus pieles brillaban con la ligera pátina formada por el sudor que iba impregnando sus cuerpos a medida que se abandonaban al lujurioso placer del amor.

Los minutos dieron paso a horas; los gemidos dieron paso a los gritos; la noche, a los primeros rayos del sol que las encontró despiertas, placenteramente doloridas, abrazadas la una a la otra.

\- Gracias.- Susurró de repente Emma.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Por darme una familia, a mi familia.– Se giró para poder mirar a aquellos profundos ojos verdes y llevar su mano a la mejilla de Emma para depositar un tierno beso.

\- Nuestra familia. – La corrigió Regina. – Y no es algo que te haya dado, es algo que te siempre has merecido.

Algunos pensaban que eran una familia extraña, formada por los retazos de otras familias que nadie deseaba: la antigua reina malvada redimida, la princesa perdida que prefirió ser caballero, niños que se sentían defectuosos porque nadie les había dado una oportunidad, ah, y cómo olvidar a Blanquita, la dálmata sin manchas… Quizás no eran una familia al uso, quizás los demás los veían como una familia "parcheada". Pero, para ellos, era simplemente perfecta. Porque todos podían comprenderse, porque sabían que compartían la misma sensación de haber sido tratados como objetos rotos y podían confiar en haber encontrado su hogar en aquella extraña familia formada, no por personas defectuosas, sino por seres extraordinariamente especiales.

Las manos de Emma volvieron a reencontrar el camino hacia las curvas de Regina, obligándola a tumbarse en la cama mientras se colocaba sobre ella. Sus labios se habían perdido en la suavidad de su esposa, hasta que se separó con un pensamiento fugaz que ocupó su mente.

\- ¿Crees que ya somos demasiado mayores?- Preguntó.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?- La voz de Regina estaba teñida de pánico.

\- Porque mi pequeña yo me dijo que era súper viejísima con casi treinta años. ¿Qué diría ahora, cuatro hijos y varios años después? – Regina se relajó de nuevo al abrazo sonriendo felinamente.

\- No te preocupes por eso – dijo Regina reanudando los besos. – Para mí siempre serás mi pequeña Emma, cielo.

Y, sí, era cierto, la vida con cinco niños, un perro, una madre salvadora y, la otra, una antigua Reina Malvada, podía resultar complicada a veces, ruidosa, estresante, agotadora… pero, sobre todo, fue maravillosa.

**FIN. **

**Sep, súper familia numerosa, no lo pude evitar. **

**En fin, gracias por leer y espero volver a leeros a todos en próximos fics después de los exámenes (malditos ¬.¬')**

**Por ahora, os propongo una votación, os pongo unas cuantas ideas que tengo y podéis votar a vuestra favorita, así ya sé con qué empezar cuando tenga hueco)**

**\- La leyenda de la princesa Cisne: adaptación de la película de la princesa Disney, pero solo la parte en la que Emma y Regina crecen pasando los veranos juntas y discutiendo, hasta ir creciendo y enamorarse. Magia, leyendas y romance. **

**\- Confesiones de la oscuridad: Regina vampiresa con Emma doncella ambientada en el siglo XIX. **

**\- Ese hechizo que nos salió mal (a mí me gusta este): una serie de momentos en los que Emma o Regina (pero sobre todo Emma) pierden el control de su magia dando lugar a todo tipo de situaciones: ellas de jóvenes, de adolescentes, cambio de cuerpos... y otras cosas que no diré para no destripar. **

**\- El Reino de los Marginados: en el que la maldición oscura no creó Storybrooke, solo trajo a Emma a este mundo. En su veintiocho cumpleaños, miembro de un grupo que ha descubierto la existencia de la magia y planea exterminarla, Emma viaja al Bosque Encantado donde debe infiltrarse entre las filas de la reina. **

**Tengo más ideas, pero esas son las que más avanzadas están. Es que los exámenes activan a mis musas, son así, cuando menos tiempo tengo para escribir más ideas tienen ellas :)**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**


	18. EPILOGO

**Hola a todos! Lo primero, perdón por el desastre de ayer de subir que no se viera y borrar, pero estamos en fallos técnicos y he tenido que usar ordenadores prestados.**

**En fin, este fic estaba terminado como ya sabéis, pero he querido hacer un nuevo capítulo especial porque este fic ha sido muy importante para mí ya que gracias a él conocí a mi novia y hoy cumplimos un mes. Así que esto es para ella. Gracias por ser mi diecisiete, mi tren y mi roca. **

**Gracias a todos igualmente porque con vuestros comentarios y seguimiento se creó esta historia.**

**Espero que os guste :)**

**EPÍLOGO **

**El 1º cumpleaños de Emma Swan. **

Nunca tuve recuerdos de aquel día, pero lo pasé rodeada de globos de colores, y una tarta de fresa enfrente.

Mis padres adoptivos cantaron cumpleaños feliz con la ilusión de unos padres primerizos, rodeándome de peluches y juguetes. Una pequeña corona fue puesta sobre mi cabeza y mi mano encontraba siempre el camino al adorno de plástico para retirármelo de mi rubia cabellera. Una y otra vez, yo me lo quitaba y mi madre adoptiva se lo ponía. Así hasta que mi madre terminó por cansarse de luchar contra mí y se dio por vencida.

Ellos retiraron sutilmente y yo nunca supe sobre qué murmuraron, también porque estaba demasiado entretenida metiendo la cara en mi tarta de cumpleaños.

**El 3º cumpleaños de Emma Swan.**

Mi tercer cumpleaños fue del primero del que tengo recuerdo. Fue justo tres días después de que los que creía mis padres me abandonaran.

Lo pasé en un sitio que no conocía, estaba siempre oscuro y daba miedo. Había niños más mayores que gritaban muy fuerte y niños más pequeños que no dejaban que llorar. Y yo también lloraba porque quería volver a casa con mi mamá. Pero por mucho que la llamé nunca volvió a por mí.

Ni siquiera supe que era mi cumpleaños hasta que una de las señoras de allí me lo dijo. Pero nada más.

**El 5º cumpleaños de Emma Swan.**

Ya sabía lo que era un cumpleaños y que el resto de chiscos recibían regalos cuando llegaba ese día. Yo no. Porque ni siquiera tenía papás. Algunos lo habían intentado, pero nadie se quería quedar conmigo, me devolvían porque era defectuosa y no les gustaba.

Yo era una niña perdida, una niña de nadie.

Aquel cumpleaños me encerraron en un armario porque había sido mala. Había robado una galleta del bote de los papás para comer porque tenía mucha hambre, mi tripita rugía.

Y aún lo hacía, porque ni siquiera me había podido comer la galleta antes de que me encerraran en el armario.

**El 6º cumpleaños de Emma Swan.**

Hay algo que no me deja recordar ese día. No lo recuerdo. Solo a veces, si cierro los ojos y me concentro mucho, recuerdo el olor a manzanas, la sensación de calidez, el chocolate caliente…

No sé qué pasó ese cumpleaños pero sé que fui feliz y, de algún modo, siento que volveré a serlo.

**El 7º cumpleaños de Emma Swan.**

Volví a estar encerrada, esta vez era en un cuarto. El colchón estaba tirado sobre el suelo, la persiana estaba cerrada. Por la ventana escuchaba voces de gente gritando y me daban miedo.

Pero estaba bien, no me sentía sola, porque tenía a RJ. No sé muy bien de dónde vino, pero un día lo encontré y fue como si hubiera sido un viejo amigo. Un caballo blanco de peluche que me acompañaba allá donde fuera. No era mucho lo que tenía, ni siquiera un pastel o velas para pedir deseos, pero me senté abrazada a RJ e imaginé unos cálidos ojos marrones que me sonreían y me decían "feliz cumpleaños, cielo".

Me tumbé en el suelo, que era casi más cómodo que el colchón, abrazada a RJ y me dormí soñando con chocolate caliente.

**El 12º cumpleaños de Emma Swan.**

A los 12 años tuve mi primer cumpleaños, al menos que yo recordase, en compañía de otra persona. Lily.

Robamos comida y una magdalena, hasta velas. Era agradable estar con ella, había algo en sus ojos oscuros, en su pelo negro que me resultaban familiares e, incluso, acogedoras. Llegué a pensar que estaba enamorada de ella, podría haberme enamorado de ella si nuestros encuentros no hubieran estado tan teñidos por las desgracias.

Pero fue agradable entonces, tener alguien con quien hablar, alguien que me comprendiese. Escuchar las palabras "feliz cumpleaños, cielo" y que no fueran solo un susurro en mi mente. Sí, estuvo bien. Bebimos, reímos, comimos tanto dulce que pensé que me dolería el estómago meses enteros.

Solo cuando Lily se fue a dormir y pensé que estaría sola, abrí mi mochila y, con sumo cuidado, cogí a mi viejo RJ. Su pelaje de peluche se había ido tiñendo de gris con los años, pero seguía siendo mi mejor amigo y fiel compañero. Lo abracé muy fuerte, tanto como me atrevía por miedo a que se rompiera, imaginé cómo me deseaba un feliz cumpleaños, como si fuera un ser mágico, como había hecho cada año desde que lo encontré. Y era otra voz, la de una mujer que me hablaba. Una voz suave y cálida que me abrazaba.

Y aunque yo no la conocía ni sabía quién era, de algún modo sabía que era alguien especial y que tenía que encontrarla.

Aquel mismo día, el día en el que cumplía doce años, me prometí que no descansaría hasta encontrar a la mujer que poblaba mis sueños.

**El 15º cumpleaños de Emma Swan.**

Lo celebré en la calle. Durante años había estado buscando a las mujeres con esa voz. Aquellas palabras. Aquellos ojos. No tenía un rostro, ni un nombre. Solo sentía que había alguien en aquel loco mundo que se divertía maltratándome que me esperaba. Alguien que podría curar mis penas y heridas, alguien que me haría feliz y combatiría la soledad.

Alguien que me amase y a la que pudiera amar. Que me abrazase por las noches y con su calor me hiciera olvidar el frío de las calles. Que sonriera de una forma tan dulce que me alimentara de ella y me ayudara a olvidar el hambre que atenazaba mi estómago. Que sus ojos brillasen y me iluminasen y alejasen por fin mi miedo a la oscuridad y a las tinieblas que me habían acechado.

Estaba sola, sin amigos ni aliados, sin más compañía que mi ajado corcel, RJ. Ni siquiera recordaba por qué se llamaba RJ o de dónde lo saqué, ni siquiera sabía por qué le tenía tanto cariño. Solo que no podía deshacerme de él. Y cada cumpleaños lo devolvía a la superficie rescatándolo de su escondite solo para mirar sus ojos negros y escuchar la voz que me decía "Feliz cumpleaños, cielo" y, por un momento, al menos, unos minutos, olvidarme del hambre, del frío y la soledad y sentirme en casa.

**El 17º cumpleaños de Emma Swan.**

Había pasado mucho tiempo buscándola y no había señales de ella por ninguna parte. Ya no era una niña que pudiera entretenerse con locas fantasías. La vida era lo que era y ella estaba solo en mi imaginación, no podía ser de otra manera.

Para aquel cumpleaños ya había conocido a Neal. Me llevó a un parque de atracciones, me dio lo más parecido a un hogar y a una familia que había tenido. No era ella. No olía a manzanas ni me recordaba al chocolate caliente, no me hacía sentir cálida y protegida. Pero me quería o eso pensaba y yo había pasado tanto tiempo deseando que alguien pudiera quererme que era cuanto necesitaba en aquel momento.

Así que aquel cumpleaños no saqué a RJ, intenté olvidarme de él, intenté no pensar en la voz que me susurraba "Feliz cumpleaños cielo" e intenté ser feliz con lo que tenía. Que no era mucho, pero era más de lo que nunca había tenido.

**El 18º cumpleaños de Emma Swan. **

Perdí toda esperanza de un futuro mejor el día que perdí a mi bebé. Había abandonado mi esperanza en la fantasía para atenerme a la realidad y Neal había resultado el mayor fraude de todos.

Estaba más sola que nunca. Había perdido a Neal, aunque realmente nunca lo tuve, todo fue un engaño. Perdí la fe en encontrar a la misteriosa mujer que había imaginado mi mente. Perdí a mi bebé, la única persona que podría haber sido realmente mía, que podía haber sido mi familia y, con él, perdí a RJ. Lo mandé con él, para que lo cuidara y lo protegiera como había hecho conmigo durante aquellos años.

Una parte de mí todavía tenía la esperanza de volver a verlos y, en días como aquellos, mi cumpleaños y el de mi bebé, ahogaba esa esperanza en alcohol, todo el que pudiera encontrar para dejar de pensar y dejar de sentir. Quería dejar de existir.

**El 25º cumpleaños de Emma Swan.**

El tiempo me ayudó a poner distancia. Seguía doliendo, cada día. Pero pensé que podía seguir viviendo, podía seguir luchando y, quizás, algún día, sería una madre digna de mi bebé. Sabía que era imposible, pero esa pequeña esperanza era tozuda y no quería morir, y me decía que, quizás, algún día, él volvería a mí y, por si ese día llegaba, quería estar preparada.

Así fue como acabé siendo caza recompensas. No es el mejor trabajo del mundo, pero está bien pagado y soy buena. No en vano he pasado toda mi vida buscando a alguien que no existe.

**El 28º cumpleaños de Emma Swan.**

"Feliz cumpleaños, Emma Swan" Dije. Deseé no estar tan sola. ¿Quién me iba a decir que mi deseo volvería a cumplirse?

Todo lo demás pasó muy rápido.

Hola, me llamo Henry y soy tu hijo.

Primer golpe.

Conocerlo, recuperarlo y…devolverlo. Viajar a Storybrook y, entonces, verla a ella. La mujer que llevaba toda mi vida buscando. Nunca había visto su rostro hasta aquel momento. Tan solo sus ojos, su pelo oscuro, su voz… pero estaba segura. Tenía que ser ella.

¿Tú eres la madre biológica de Henry?

Hola.

**El 30º cumpleaños de Emma Swan.**

Fue el día en el que todo cobró sentido. Cuando mi mini yo llegó a este pueblo y conquistó por mí a la reina. Lo sé. Fui una cobarde por no atreverme a acercarme a ella antes, sabiendo que era la mujer que me había acompañado toda mi vida sin saberlo.

Cuando vi el muñeco del caballo blanco, enseguida me vino a la mente mi querido RJ, me quedé mirándolo más tiempo del debido y Regina se lo regaló a la Pequeña Emma. Fue cuando supe que RJ venía de Rocinante Junior, ni más ni menos.

Y aquel cumpleaños que nunca logré recordar, aquel en el que solo sabía que había sido feliz, tuvo lugar ante mis propios ojos. Y lo supe, mientras veía cómo Regina abrazaba a la pequeña Emma, cómo lloraba al despedirse, cómo la besaba en la mejilla…

Recordé mi deseo, el de no estar sola en mi cumpleaños. Un deseo que se cumplió dos veces en mi vida. La primera vez, cuando tenía seis años, para darme una esperanza que me mantuviera con vida, lo sé. Porque de no haber sido por RJ y la imagen de Regina en mi mente, quizás habría dejado que el frío, el hambre u otros peligros que acechan en la noche acabaran conmigo. La segunda vez, para llevarme con mi familia. Y sí, hablo de mis padres, pero sobre todo, de Regina y Henry.

Por primera vez me siento en casa. Por primera vez soy feliz. Y en este cumpleaños, en el que por cierto he vuelto a reunirme con RJ no deseo nada más, solo que la pequeña Emma encuentre su camino hasta aquí como yo lo hice. Porque fue duro, lo reconozco, todavía hay noches en las que temo la oscuridad y la soledad, viejos fantasmas que persisten en acompañarme. Pero, si ese era el único camino para traerme hasta donde estoy hoy, entonces no importa, mereció la pena.

**El 40º cumpleaños de Emma Swan.**

Gracias. Gracias a todos por acompañarnos este día tan especial. Los cuarenta son una edad que hay que celebrar.- Dije.- Y, aunque Regina los cumplió primero.

¡Mentira!-Me gritó.

Sí, cariño y lo sabes. En fin, ella los cumplió primero, pero ha decidido que las reinas no cumplen años por mandato propio. No importa, celebraremos el mío.

Miré a todos los presentes. Henry tan mayor ya, sentado entre Oliver y Derek. Anna y Elsa enfrente, tan bonitas como siempre. Mi preciosa Regina tomando mi mano a mi lado. También el tiempo había visitado a mis padres y al medio pueblo que se reunía con nosotros, pero no importaba, habían sido buenos años.

Hoy es un día muy importante. No solo porque cumpla cuarenta, sino porque fue este mismo día, hace unos cuantos años, cuando conocí a Regina. Puedo decir que soy una persona afortunada porque pude conocerla dos veces, una como niña y otra como adulta. Ventajas de la magia, supongo. En fin, mi querida Regina, a ti es a quien tengo que agradecer. Gracias por estar conmigo hoy y cada día de mi vida, desde aquel sexto cumpleaños en el que un deseo desesperado me llevó a ti. Me has acompañado desde entonces, porque aunque la magia borrara mis recuerdos, no pudo borrarte de mi corazón. Sé que te he querido desde entonces. De una manera infantil, de una manera soñadora, de manera alocada, incluso, y cobarde a veces, pero sé que te quise antes incluso de conocerte, de eso sí estoy segura. Toda mi vida te he estado buscando, consciente o inconscientemente. Y todos mis actos, mejores o peores, me han traído hasta ti y esta enorme y estupenda familia que hemos creado juntas. Con cinco hijos que no nos dejan tranquilas.

Se escuchó un ladrido.

Y Blanquita, nuestra perrita.-Añadí- Así que le agradezco a este loco y enrevesado Destino que moviera sus hilos para que cruzáramos reinos y atentáramos contra las leyes del Tiempo y pudiéramos estar juntas.

Regina se levantó para besarme y yo rodeé su cintura mientras levantábamos la copa como Regina nos indicaba.

Ahora un brindis- Dijo ella.- Emma, llegaste a mi vida cuando ya había perdido toda la esperanza de tener mi propio final feliz. Tú me lo has dado todo. Me diste a Henry, me diste fe, me diste tu amor y luego tu consentimiento para llenar la casa de niños- Todos rieron- Tú viste en mí más de lo que veían los demás, más que la Reina Malvada, más que el monstruo, tú viste a la persona herida, a la madre, a la amiga, a la compañera que se entregaba por los que amaba. Has estado siempre conmigo, en mis días buenos y en los peores, secando mis lágrimas, ahuyentando mis pesadillas, sabiendo cuando era frágil a pesar de intentar hacerme la fuerte; sabiendo cuando quería llorar incluso aunque estuviera sonriendo. Sabiendo cuando bien, significaba mal. Y cuando te necesitaba. Somos una familia, cielo. Algunos pueden considerarnos defectuosos, pero para mí, somos perfectos. Y quizás es precisamente eso, ¿no? No de encontrar a alguien que no vea nuestros defectos, sino a alguien para el que nuestros defectos nos hagan perfectos o, al menos, únicos. Te quiero, Emma, y no he sido tan feliz en mi vida. ¡Por Emma Swan!

Por Emma-gritaron todos.

Anna y Elsa estaban llorando cuando las miré. Puede que yo también, un poquito.

Oh, venga, abrazo familiar.

Aunque este no es realmente el final de mi historia, porque aún nos quedan tantos, tantos cumpleaños (además del regalo que Regina me ha prometido para esta noche). Pero, básicamente, este fue el viaje de mi vida hasta que encontré mi lugar en el mundo.

Gracias por acompañarme en él. Os deseo a todos la misma felicidad que yo he encontrado. No perdáis la esperanza, hacedme caso, yo lo sé. Al final, todo llega.

**FIN**

**Gracias por leer **


	19. Chapter 19

Hola a todos, cuánto tiempo. Siento desilusionaros, pero esto no es un capítulo nuevo. A partir de aquí cada uno puede dejar de leer o seguir, no me importa. Yo solo necesito escribirlo.

Hoy me he enterado de que una chica había cogido este fic, de Mi pequeña Emma, y lo había subido a Wattpad sin mi permiso. Había puesto mi nombre en algún momento, sí, pero luego se había quedado el mérito o simplemente lo había publicado sin yo saberlo, sin decirle que sí o que no. Y en un lugar en el que yo misma si quería podía publicar mi propia obra, no era una traducción ni nada. Si alguno de vosotros estáis leyendo esto y escribís, sea fic, relato, poesía o meros pensamientos que ponéis en papel, creo que comprenderéis la rabia y la frustración que he sentido al ver mi obra robada de esa manera. No quiero dejar mal a la chica, no ha obrado bien a mi parecer, pero se lo he dicho, la ha eliminado y se ha disculpado. Eso ha estado bien y le agradezco que al menos respondiese de forma coherente a mis peticiones. Pero aún así me he quedado dolida y con un sabor de boca amargo. Con algo en mi cabeza que creo que no voy a poder eliminar si no lo digo y lo expreso y creo que este es el lugar.

Yo amo escribir. Durante muchos años fue lo que me mantuvo...casi viva, pasé por depresiones y malos momentos, y era lo único que era mío, que me sostenía, era mi pilar y mi mayor fuerza el poder expresarme con mis historias. Por eso, siempre he deseado ser escritora. Y lo he logrado, más o menos, escribo, he logrado que me publiquen una novela (si a alguien le interesa está la información en mi perfil o me puede preguntar), pero todo es tan difícil, tienes que luchar tanto por hacerte un hueco y por que te reconozcan, que es luchar contra huracanes y una cosa como esta, que te quiten un fic sin permiso, es como una pequeña brisa que es capaz de desestabilizarte y hacerte caer.

Entiendo que puede parecer tonto. ¿Te deprimes porque alguien te haya quitado un fic? ¿Entonces lo haces solo por la fama, por los rws? Pues no lo sé. Tal vez debería de haberme alegrado porque la hubieran leído 8.000 personas y porque tuviera montones de votos o como se llame en Wattpad. Pero es que una historia no es solo un conjunto de palabras. No es solo escribir por pasar el rato. En este fic yo puse mi alma, mis sentimientos, puse mis propias emociones, mis propios miedos e ilusiones. Es mío y no porque tenga un afán posesivo, sino porque es parte de mí. Y sí, ahora me arrepiento en parte de haberlo borrado sin más y que todo ese éxito que había tenido se pierda, por lo menos podía mirarlo y pensar: lo ha tenido por mí, porque la historia era mía. Pero estaba tan enfadada que no pensaba, porque era como si me hubieran robado una parte de mí misma.

Y que con todo esto de mi libro, la novela que me han publicado, sientes que luchas, luchas, luchas y luchas y no sirve para nada. Puede llegar cualquiera y quedarse con todo tu esfuerzo con la facilidad con la que se aprietan las opciones de copiar y pegar (ahora entiendo cómo se siente la Wikipedia).

En fin y ahora vuelvo a publicar yo Mi Pequeña Emma en Wattpad, pero ya no es lo mismo. Toda esa gente que se la ha leído no la volverá a leer. Y sabiendo que ya la han leído miles, no voy a esperar comentarios entre capítulo y capítulo, iré subiendo sin más. Copiando y pegando pero sin la ilusión de que se vaya a reconocer tu trabajo, de estar compartiendo algo que amas, porque otro lo hizo por ti. No descarto poner algunos cambios e intentar mejorarla, pero estoy tan agobiada que me es bastante difícil. Tal vez lo intente, no prometo nada.

Sé que a vosotros, si es que alguien ha tenido la paciencia de seguir leyendo, no os importa esto demasiado. No escribo por eso. No tenéis que hacer nada. Pero necesitaba desahogarme. Y también lo pongo aquí por si hay alguien que tiene tentaciones de hacer lo mismo. Que cree que es fácil o que no pasa nada por tomar la obra de los demás sin ni siquiera preguntar, que lo piense antes, porque no sabe todo lo que hay detrás de las palabras, de las historias. O quizás lo sabe y le da igual, que sería todavía más grave. Nadie tiene derecho a apropiarse de las ideas de otra persona, ni de sus pensamientos, ni de sus emociones y eso es todo lo que representa una historia, desde la mejor de las novelas al más corto de los fics.

Así que, voy terminando ya, gracias a todos los que habéis leído este fic, comentado, los que me ayudáis a subir la moral con comentarios y todo lo demás. Y por favor que a nadie le dé por robar fics o historias. Ya está el mundo bastante mal como para fastidiarnos entre nosotros con estas cosas, porque la verdad el tema este me ha quitado más las ganas de escribir en plataformas de internet que otra cosa, no es ni de lejos una forma de halago.

Perdón por toda esta parrafada. Espero no haberos aburrido con mis malestares, pero lo necesitaba para descargar todo lo de hoy. Gracias y suerte :)


End file.
